


A New Leaf

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil OC, F/M, Overprotective Sesshomaru, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Adult Rin x Sasuke. Thanks to an encounter with a demon, Sasuke ends up in Feudal Japan where he meets Rin. The beautiful woman who welcomes him into her home with a kind smile. Sadly, she also has an overprotective demon for a 'father' and chaos was once again spreading throughout Japan! That wasn't going to stop him from turning over a new leaf and winning Rin's heart though!





	1. Village in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story takes place after Naraku's death and it will eventually diverge radically from canon for the pairings to work. Sasuke ends up going to Feudal Japan and Kagura isn't dead. Oh and since Sango's and Miroku's children were never named, I have given them the names. They will be known as Akemi, Akira, and Aoi. There is also some rather liberal use of interdimensional and time travel magic in the very beginning. This is one of my newer works. So hopefully, it's a little more polished than my older ones. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Dedication: This is an early birthday present for someone special to me who requested a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off any of my fanfics.

_He had absolutely no idea what the old man was going on about,_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he looks around the beautiful shrine hidden in the mountain. Everything seemed so peaceful and yet, the old monk had been absolutely terrified for some reason.

"Meow." The temple cats didn't seem to share his fear though, the last Uchiha smirks at the thought. "Meow." There must have been at least fifty of them prowling about the place. A colony.

Sasuke leans down and smiles as he opens his kunai pouch and hands it a bit of jerky. "I thought you said that there was a demon around here." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the monk as the cat darts off with its treat.

"There is!" The monk flails his arms wildly. "I swear to you that there is."

The young ninja shakes his head. "I'm beginning to think that you've had too much sake or the high altitude might be playing tricks on you." Sasuke certainly didn't see any demons around the place.

The ruby red temple with it's respectable stormy gray tiles was situated in a rather charming fashion on the mountain. Sasuke wasn't really sure why so many shrines and temples were built on mountains. It seemed counterproductive to him to have your holy places be so far away from most people, but maybe that was why they were considered holy in the first place.

If everyone could to them with ease, they would be rather mundane. "Meow." Though obviously, no one had informed the architect or the monks about cats.

Cats came and went as they pleased. A fact that Sasuke sometimes envied. No one batted an eyelash at the sight of a stray feline prowling about. The same could not be said when they realized they had just stumbled upon the last Uchiha.

"It is not!" He gives Sasuke a dirty look. "I haven't touched a drop of alcohol in at least a decade, save for ceremonial purposes!"

Right. Ceremonial. Why didn't Sasuke believe that for a minute?

Nevermind. It didn't matter. "Alright. What did the demon look like?" He had a job to do.

He had been traveling for well over a year. Seeking redemption on the road. So far it had been a rather enlightening experience.

Sasuke must have seen all five nations and several of the smaller countries that were sandwiched between their borders. It was amusing to see how at their heart people never changed, deep down. Though cultures varied widely.

"It was big." Of course, it was. "It had wings." A demon with wings. Well that was interesting. "It had huge eyes and teeth, but there was a man sitting on it." A man riding a demonic looking bird?

That sounded all too familiar to him. "Did he have blonde hair?" Deidara? It couldn't be though. Sasuke had killed the Akatsuki Member himself. Though it did sound like him.

Deidara often made large birds out of his clay. So the story matched up so far. There was just one problem. Deidara was dead. Had someone revived it? The Reanimation Jutsu could be a very dangerous thing, especially in the wrong hands. Suddenly, this was no longer funny.

"No." Kenji, the monk, shakes his head. "That's one of the strangest things about it. The man had blue skin." He pauses and adds. "Well blueish green."

That almost sounded like Kisame, but Kisame didn't have a green tint to his skin and he didn't ride on demonic birds. There was also the fact that he was dead as well.

"Well that's specific." Sasuke Summons Garuda. "Was it bigger or smaller than Garuda?"

Kenji stares wide eyed at the hawk. "S-Smaller, but it's teeth are so sharp and there is the rider that you have to worry about." Right.

"I think we can handle it." Sasuke smiles as he gets on Garuda's back.

The last Uchiha estimated there was probably only a fifty percent chance he was going to run into something, but the man had sounded so certain and his description was disturbingly specific. Maybe, there really was a demon somewhere around here.

After all, his best friend was a Jinchuuriki. Demons did exist. Though Sasuke hadn't really encountered any that weren't Tailed Beasts yet, that didn't mean they weren't out there. (The fact that he could summon a giant talking snake and a massive hawk also made him inclined to believe such things did exist as well).

"Alright!" Kenji looks up at Sasuke with worried eyes. "Just be careful!" The raven haired ninja nods as he lightly taps his feet against Garuda's sides and they take to the sky.

* * *

"You went to visit her again." A feminine voice pierces through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure what Kagome had actually wished for, but whatever she had wished for had somehow ended up saving the wind demoness as well. Despite the fact that she was an incarnation of Naraku, she had been freed and saved from the same fate as her abomination of a creator.

The inu didn't bother trying to deny that. "Yes." Kagura could tell by his scent alone and he'd never made any secret of the fact he visited Rin.

The girl who had tried to help him after he was injured all those years ago was now a young woman. By demonic standards, she was nothing more than a newborn and yet, that wasn't the case with humans. She old enough to start thinking about having 'pups' of her own. Young, but of age.

Most humans Rin's age were thinking of marriages, already engaged, or in some cases married. The thought disturbed him, but there was little he could do about it. In the end, she was a human. She didn't really belong in the Western Castle and he knew that, but she was also the closest thing that he had to a daughter.

"Is she happy?" Kagura places a hand on his shoulder.

She was outrageously bold. No one else would dare to take such liberties with him who wasn't his mother, Kagome, or Rin. Kagura was Kagura though. She was as free as the wind that she controlled. There was **no** teaching her decorum.

He nods at her. "For now." Sesshomaru wasn't foolish though. "She is adapting to life in a human village about as well as one could expect." Given that she had spent years traveling with him and Jaken.

Sesshomaru might have done her more harm than good by having her follow him for some long. It was just that he had grown use to her presence. Perhaps, it had been to both of their detriments.

His enemies had used her again him more than once and now, would Rin ever be able to find a human Mate who wouldn't mind marrying someone like her. Someone who had traveled with demons and was still visited by a Demon Lord?

"Good." Kagura smiles at him slyly. "And you shouldn't worry so much. Frown lines would look rather out of place on a face like yours. She's doing well and someone will claim her." She smiles mischievously. "Rin is kind, loyal, and she has a pretty face. Though if you're really that concerned, I could always give her a new kimono to attract a lover."

Sesshomaru feels himself twitch at that. "No!" Absolutely not!

There were women who dressed even less modestly than Kagura at court, but still. The woman had absolutely no qualms about displaying herself in a _highly_ improper way! Rin was a modest human both because that was her natural disposition and because he never would have allowed her to prance about displaying her legs or her parts of her cleavage in the fashion that Kagura did!

"You're so overprotective." Kagura laughs softly and smile at him in that sly way she had. "It's cute."

He raises an eyebrow. "I am Lord of the West. I am merely protecting my ward." Sesshomaru was not cute.

She nods at him. "Mhm. Whatever you say, Lord Fluffy." And before he could say anything else, the woman was already sauntering off with a seductive sway of her hips.

He feels himself growl at that. Whether it was from irritation at the absurd title she had given him or appreciation for her alluring walk, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure and that thought irritated him. A great deal.

* * *

"Rin, have you seen Aoi?" Sango smiles at the young woman back in Kaede's Village.

Rin smiles back at her. "I think that he went fishing with Miroku." She was fortunate really.

Sango's family had always been kind to her as had Kaede's. That was perhaps the largest reason why Lord Sesshomaru had brought her here. She already knew some of the villagers and the transition would be easier.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me they were going fishing." Sango shakes her head. "Alright. I'll go find them." Rin couldn't help, but imagine the feisty demon slayer 'sitting' her husband as Kagome used to sit Inuyasha as she notes the other woman's exasperation.

It was only play fighting though. Miroku and Sango were now happily married with three children. Akemi, Akira, and Aoi. Akemi was their eldest daughter and her identical twin was Akira. Then there was Aoi. Their youngest child and only son.

"Okay." Rin nods as she goes back to tending Kaede's garden as Sango walks off.

Kaede was quite elderly and it was hard for her to tend to her garden anymore. So Rin often helped her with it. The woman's garden was very important to this village because she was a skilled healer and grew many medicinal herbs.

Rin couldn't help, but laugh though when she notices a fluffy neko streaking through the gardens, chasing a butterfly. "Silly Kiara." It was hard to believe that the adorable kitten could transform into a fearsome demon during battle who was about the size of a horse with fangs bigger than any tiger's. (Not to mention the fact she could fly and was a fire neko as far as Rin could tell).

Kiara decides to let her 'prey' get away in favor of prowling over to Rin and covering her face in affectionate licks. "Good girl." The human woman smiles as she strokes her soft fur for a moment.

If only life could always be so simple. Rin was content in the village, but she still missed traveling with Sesshomaru. He had left only a few hours before and as always, it hurt to see him go.

"Why did I have to get bigger?" She shakes her head at the thought.

Oh she understood his reasoning. Lord Sesshomaru thought it would be better for her to be with her own kind. So that she wouldn't be subjected to the harsh opinions of Sesshomaru's Court and those who served it.

As a human, she would at best be tolerated because of her connection to Sesshomaru. In reality though, most of them would hate her merely for the fact that she hadn't been born the 'right' species. Lord Sesshomaru was probably right to place her in a human village and at least she still saw him often, but that didn't make it any easier.

Kiara purrs and cuddles to her chest as if sensing the direction of her thoughts. She probably did. After all, she was a very smart neko and able to follow orders in the heat of battle.

Things would have been much easier, if she hadn't grown up. "I could have stayed with him then." Of course, Rin knew that was wrong. Sooner or alter, everyone got older.

It was just that humans got older a lot sooner than demons. It wasn't fair, but Sesshomaru had told her that she needed to start thinking of her future. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

She quickly reaches down and stuffs a few herbs into a basket. "First though, I have to get these herbs to Kaede." That was something.

' The bigger questions could be solved later. For now, she could help Kaede while she pondered Sesshomaru's advice. His words still echoing in her head.

_"Rin, you are a human." His golden eyes looked at her with concern. "You're not a child anymore. That's why I brought you here." His gaze softened slightly. "Because you can have a future here. One day, you would have come to resent me, if I let you continue on as you had been."_

_She couldn't imagine coming to resent him. Lord Sesshomaru had protected her for years and while he wasn't the warmest demon, Rin knew that he cared about her. He didn't need to say it, but he cared for her as much as any father cared for their daughter._

_Hadn't his actions proven that? Time and time again, he had saved her and despite that, here they were. Here she was in Kaede's Village instead of at her proper place, traveling by his side._

_"I could never resent you." Rin smiled at him._

_He shook his head. "Perhaps now, but in time you would. I won't steal your life away form you." Sesshomaru caressed her cheek. "Find your place here. Whether that is as someone's wife, a healer, a farmer, or even becoming a demon slayer, that is up to you."_

_She frowned at all those choices. Rin had never really thought of becoming any of those things. Yes, she had helped Kaede when Sango went into labor with her son, but that was a far cry from being an actual healer. She loved flowers, but that wasn't the same as being a farmer. Fishing was fun, but did she want to do that for a living? And she honestly couldn't see herself as a Demon Slayer. So what was she supposed to do?  
_

_"I'll try my best." Rin didn't want to be left behind again, but Sesshomaru had been visiting her and leaving her for years. "I won't let you down, Lord Sesshomaru!" He wasn't going to change his mind and have her join him. She had come to accept that._

_Now, it was up to her to keep her promise…_

She smiles and briefly pets Kirara before darting back into Kaede's home. "Lady Kaede, I got those medicinal herbs you wanted." To which Kaede smiles at her and nods as she gestures for the young woman to put them down next to her.

"Thank ye, child." Rin hadn't found her place yet, but at least she could help her friends!

* * *

Sasuke had only been flying on Garuda's back for a few moments, when he saw something blue out of the corner of his eye. "You're gonna die!" Well more like someone blue who had decided to threaten him. "This land is mine now!"

Before Sasuke could fully turn Garuda around to face his opponent, something rushed at him. Something large and with wings and teeth!

"AHHH!" That damn bird actually BIT him!

"Chidori Current!" He could feel the creature's teeth sinking into the flesh of his arm and blood sliding down it, but that wouldn't last for long.

Radiating the Chidori along his body should teach this demon a lesson! "DAMN YOU!" It screeches in pain, sounding far more like an animal than a man.

The Chidori did the trick though. The bird had released his arm and now, Sasuke stares at his opponent. Kenji had been wrong. It wasn't a man flying the bird. The man was _part_ of the bird!

"What is that thing?" Sasuke blinks.

He'd seen a lot of strange things, but this was a new one. For some reason, it struck Sasuke as even more bizarre than when Orochimaru had assumed his true form. That of a giant snake with a humanoid head and its body was made up of many more snakes.

Garuda shirks as he flies straight towards the other bird. It seemed that his Summon was not at all thrilled by the sneak attack and Sasuke supposed that Garuda's animal instincts were taking over.

This was apparently a rival male, challenging the hawk in his 'territory.' Certain offenses would not be forgiven in Garuda's world, it seemed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME?!" The creature was going to meet them head on it seemed.

Sasuke smirks at that as he unsheathes his sword. Perfect. He could kill the abomination in one fell swoop.

The bird portion of the body snarls and snaps its fangs at him as it hurtles ever closer to them while the humanoid section was clearly out for blood. Whatever this unfortunate creature was, it was clearly in the throes of madness and must be stopped!

Sasuke's smirk grows wider. "I believe you were the one who made the mistake of attacking me first." Garuda locks his talons with the creature as Sasuke slams his sword into one of its wings.

He slices through it, ignoring the screeching of pain as he uses a Chidori Current to block the attempted punches the human side of the strange beast tried to throw at him. "DIE! DIE! YOU CUT OFF MY WING!" That was right and Sasuke was going to do a lot more than that to the creature before he was done.

The wing was now completely severed and hurtles towards the ground. Sasuke could see blood on the demon from where the 'amputation' had been performed.

The only thing keeping this demon in the air was Garuda's talons. "Release him." Though that wouldn't last for long.

"AHHH!" The bird demon was half falling and half flying, trying desperately not to slam into the ground.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how, but the creature manages to cushion its fall somewhat as it landed into a cave at the bottom of the mountain. "Well I can't leave it wandering around half dead." Sasuke glances at his bitten arm in disgust. "Garuda, fly us to it." He'd kill it and then treat his injuries.

Who knew what that creature had? It could have rabies or be poisonous for all Sasuke knew.

* * *

His Summon wasted no time in following his orders. Scarcely a minute later, he was just outside a large cave. A cave that Garuda would have a hard time fitting into, but the demon could without too much of an issue.

If he had to say, the Demon was probably only about a third of Garuda's size. Perhaps half though. Far bigger than Sasuke, but it was no match for his Summon when it came to sheer enormity.

"Alright, where are you." Sasuke enters the cave with his Chidori Current still surrounding him as he keeps his blade at the ready.

This creature was wounded and that made it dangerous. That was always when animal were the most dangerous. When they were wounded. It was just like with the wild boars that occasionally used to reek havoc in their family's fields when he was a child. Always make sure the beast was dead before you went too near it.

A scuffling sound told Sasuke all that he needed to hear. He smirks as he sees the beast trying to scurry towards a pool of water. Did it actually believe that it would drown him?

Maybe. Clearly, it was desperate as it jumps into the water. Sasuke shakes his head though as he pursues it. It would not get away that easily. This demon had been terrorizing the temple for weeks according to Kenji. This would end now.

"You know, I can make it quick." Sasuke smirks.

"I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY A HUMAN!" The bird demon snarls at him as he jumps into the water and Sasuke follows him!

* * *

He had every intention ending its miserable existence with one thrust of his blade, but that wasn't what happened. No. Something else entirely happened.

Instead of his feet touching the ground, he was falling. Falling into a series of bright lights and there didn't seem to be any bottom.

"What that?!" He just kept falling!

The only thing that he could see that gave Sasuke some conception of space other than down was the fact the bird demon was also falling. Falling and trying to lash out at him.

His hands and talons were desperately trying to get him, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. Whatever this place was, he wasn't going to allow himself to die at the hands of a half dead beast!

"DIE! DIE!" And a possibly rabid half dead beast at hat!

Sasuke smirks as he extends his Chidori Sharp Spear. The nice thing about the spear is that it could extend up to five meters and that was more than enough to pierce the dying creature's heart.

Blood spattered around the strange void and the demon's dying screams were heard, but that was all. Soon enough, it went quiet…save for the sound of him falling.

Faster and faster, he fell. Sasuke fell for what might have only been seconds, but could have been days for all he knew. It felt like a long time, but he had no way of knowing.

* * *

Eventually, he lands in a pool of water. When everything stopped spinning, Sasuke took stock of his surroundings. Wherever he was, he definitely wasn't inside that cave anymore. He was outside.

It was a beautiful summer's day and he could hear bird's chirping and the rushing of water not far from where he was. Perhaps a river or a waterfall? He was still on a mountain, but there was no cave no. Well at least not that he could see.

"A village?" He blinks to himself as he looks down the mountain side.

He could see the village in the distance. A fair bit away, but it was a gap that he could easily close before the sun set.

Naturally, he tries to jump back in the water beforehand. Sasuke did want to return form whence he came, but it was just normal water now. No magical properties that sucked him into another place.

Maybe, it worked like the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu? Though he saw no seals. Minato had been able to travel vast distances instantly, but he needed Seals in place.

Was it possible that someone had an even more advanced version of the technique though? Maybe. It didn't seem likely, but Sasuke decides to worry about that later.

Right now, he needed to figure out where he was. "And the village seems as good a place to start as any." Sasuke sighs as he begins his descent down the mountain and heads towards the village.

His arm stung, but Sasuke didn't think that the bird demon had been venomous. Still, he was looking forward to getting it properly treated. That and getting home was the only thought on his mind as he continues on his trek towards that village.

How could he have possibly known that his life was about to change forever? And that it would all be because of one person. A beautiful woman named Rin who in a few short hours would be the one to tend to his injured arm and eventually his heart. He couldn't have and that was why Sasuke Uchiha didn't hesitate in the slightest as he slowly, but surely made his way towards the nearby village.


	2. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Rin meet for the first time as the last Uchiha adjusts to life in the Feudal Era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next morning, Rin was awakened by the sounds of Kaede speaking with someone. "You're very lucky." She was also examining the arm of whoever she was speaking to.

It was a very nice arm. Rin had been around a lot of powerful demons and humans. So she recognized a powerful arm when she saw one. Those biceps were not to be trifled with, but something had bitten the man. _Hard._

"Yes, I know." His voice reminded her vaguely of Lord Sesshomaru's. "I was lucky that I managed to kill it and that there was a village nearby." Only his was more like silk, whereas Lord Sesshomaru's was more like velvet.

Rin wasn't really sure how voices could 'sound' like a texture, but that was just how she described them. Some people had really smooth voices and other people had course ones. Most fell somewhere in the middle.

Kaede nods at that. "Aye, you were very lucky." She smiles at Rin. "Rin, come help this young man." She turns her attention back to man. "It doesn't seem that you were bitten by anything poisonous."

Well that was good, Rin decides as she makes her way over to Kaede and the stranger. Poison could have meant that his life was in danger. Though it still might be, if that wound got infected.

"What makes you say that?" He nods in greeting to Rin.

Kaede raises an eyebrow. "Child, you wouldn't have made it all the way from the mountain to our village, if it was poisonous. Well at least not a strong one." The elderly woman pauses and adds as an afterthought. "What should we call you? I am Kaede and this is Rin."

"Sasuke and I suppose that's true." He nods his head in concession.

He was immune to poison. The way he didn't bat an eyelash at the mention of poison said it all. He looked like a human, but was its possible he was really some kind of demon?

After all, there were many demons who looked mostly human. Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagura stood out most prominently in her mind.

"It's nice to meet you." Rin smiles at him. "May I see your arm?" It was always better to ask beforehand.

When she had first met Lord Sesshomaru, he certainly hadn't reacted well to her offers of help. From then on, Rin had learned quickly that not all people responded well to help when they were injured.

'Sasuke' as he called himself, nods at her. "Yes, please." Offering her his hand without hesitation.

Probably because he didn't view her as a threat. His clothing was strange. A black shirt, pants, and cloak. Maybe, he was some kind of warrior monk? Those did exist, after all.

"Alright." Rin blinks as she surveys the damage.

It had to be a demon or wild animal. It would have to be a really big wild animal though like a wolf for this sort of injury to be possible. She suspected a demon as she begins slowly cleaning the injury.

One had to be thorough or else he might get an infection. "What attacked you?" Infections killed even more than the wound itself these days.

"I'm not entirely sure." Sasuke gives her a perplexed look. "It was a giant bird with teeth bigger than any shark's, but there was a man riding it." A man riding it? "Apparently, he was actually part of the creature though." Oh. That could mean only one thing.

A Bird of Paradise. Sasuke had been bitten by a bird of paradise and lived to tell the tale. That was impressive. Inuyasha's group and the wolf demon tribe even had trouble with them. Though their numbers had dwindled so much since then, that they were a rare sight.

Kaede was right. This man was extremely lucky to be alive. Usually, once those things got hold of you, they didn't let you go!

"A Bird of Paradise." Kaede sighs and shakes her head. "We should probably have Inuyasha and Miroku go have a look to make sure that it was alone."

It probably wasn't though. They were definitely flock demons. Then again, their numbers had gotten so low. On second thought, it might very well be the case that the beast had been traveling alone.

Sasuke shoots her a blank look." Who are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Oh right. This man was a stranger. He didn't know who anyone in this village was yet.

"Miroku is a monk with great magical power and Inuyasha watches over the village. He's a demon, but the nice kind of demon." Rin shakes her head quickly. "Nothing like the Bird of Paradise that attacked you!"

The stranger chuckles at that. "Well that's good to know." While Kaede mutters something about that being debatable and Rin gives her a dirty look.

Kaede and Inuyasha still loved to tease each other. Rin was quite certain it had something to do with the fact that Kaede had been a child when her sister fell in love with Inuyasha.

Kikyo might not be around anymore, but Kagome was her reincarnation. It was all very confusing. How Kikyo had managed to be revived while her reincarnation was walking around and yet, they shared a soul. They shared a soul, but had such different personalities.

Rin was happy that Kikyo had apparently found peace. "Indeed." Well at least in the end. Though that didn't stop Kaede and Inuyasha from bickering with one another, every single time they saw each other.

"This might sting." She shoots Sasuke an apologetic look as she applies a concoction designed to prevent an infection. "I'm sorry." Seeing him grimace was enough to make her realize that it stung. Badly.

She knew that. Rin had seen some of the strongest men and women she had ever known cry out in pain once it was applied. Though no one could argue with the substance's effectiveness. That was for sure.

"It's fine." He gives her a small reassuring smile. "Thank you."

His eyes. She could only see one, but it was ruby red. A demon eye? The other she couldn't see because it was obscured by his bangs though.

She didn't sense a demonic aura about him, but was it possible Sasuke was just cloaking it? Cloaking it because he was in a human village? Such an action would make sense.

"You're welcome." She smiles at him.

Oh well. If he was a demon, Rin was certain he was the good kind. He had a nice smile and she didn't sense any evil intentions radiating off him. Sesshomaru had taught her how to sense such things. Something about auras.

* * *

Kagura shakes her head. "They've been at this all night." She sighs as she fans herself.

Sesshomaru had gone into the Council Room last night and he hadn't come out yet. He'd been in there for approximately twelve hours. Which couldn't mean anything good.

"What are you doing sulking about outside the Council Room?!" Sesshomaru's vile little imp glares at her as he shakes his staff wildly in outrage. "You're not supposed to be here! Are you spying on Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Why the man put up with the imp was frankly beyond her. She would have dropped the toad demon off somewhere long ago, but Sesshomaru must have seen some purpose in keeping him around. What it was, Kagura truly didn't know.

She simply flicks it with her fan. "Quiet." The fool was going to attract the attention of all the demons in that room, if he didn't shut up.

Now, that would really get Lord Fluffy going. His eyes would probably turn red and he would growl. It was probably borderline masochistic, but there was something almost erotic about seeing him reduced to that state. It was primal and far more honest than the carefully crafted mask that she knew he presented to the world.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" That only served to aggravate the ugly little creature more. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's Vessel and I will be treated with respect!"

That's when Lord Sesshomaru comes out of the Council Room and quirks an eyebrow at the imp's antics. "Jaken, silence." He then turns his attention to Kagura. "And you as well."

Both Kagura and Jaken deflate at that. The toad demon more comically though. That's when the ruby eyed woman watches as more Demon Lords and Ladies filter out of the Council Room. Their faces were all grim.

This couldn't be good news. Something horribly must have happened. What else could possibly explain why they were all so somber, even Lady Juna.

"All will be well, Lord Sesshomaru." The snake demoness smiles at Sesshomaru as she glides her hand along his arm. "Though things would likely be easier, if you banished this Clay Bitch from your Court."

Kagura despised the orange haired snake demoness. More than once, she had been tempted to cut her into a thousand tiny pieces with her Dance of Blades, but she couldn't.

The woman was the Lady of the South. She was far too influential to attack. It could start a war. Which is why Kagura was sure Sesshomaru hadn't killed the witch yet and turned her into a pair of blue scaly boots yet. (Well Kagura could always hope that Lord Sesshomaru would change his mind about that eventually, couldn't she)?

Sesshomaru stiffens for a moment and redirects his formerly golden gaze towards Lady Juna. "I appreciate your concern, Lady Juna." His eyes were now bright red and the magenta markings on his cheeks were slowly turning more jagged. "Though I will determine who is allowed to stay at my Court and shall afford you the same courtesy."

He was angry. Really angry. Sesshomaru was only a few moments away, perhaps even seconds…from losing control of his Inner Demon. Was he really that outraged on her behalf? Kagura couldn't help, but feel touched by the display.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I meant no offense." Now, the witch was trying to backtrack as fast as her scaly ass could. "I simply meant that she is the only living incarnation of Naraku. She cannot be trust!"

The woman obviously didn't now when to quit. Her mistake was so grave that even Jaken was beginning to look more than a little worried for the woman.

He waves his staff at her angrily. "Lord Sesshomaru knows what he is doing!" The toad was practically spitting fire. "Are you questioning My Lord's judgment?!" Oh wait. His staff actually was emitting some flames!

Sesshomaru waves his hand as the other Lords and Ladies watch the scene with some amusement, but mostly terror. They all knew what Sesshomaru was capable of when he was angry and considering how close to the surface his demon was, this could end badly. Very badly.

"No!" Juna holds up her arms in surrender. "I would never do such a thing. I was merely expressing my concern for Lord Sesshomaru's well-being."

The marks were growing more jagged. "I shall manage my household in the manner that I see fit. I do not require your assistance in this matter." His teeth were sharpening! "Now, leave Lady Juna. When I desire your advice, I shall ask for it."

His voice was more a growl than words. It was an awesome sight to behold. A Demon Lord that was likely only minutes away from assuming his true form.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She bows quietly. "I truly meant now offense." And she takes off running as the other nobles make polite (though hasty) exits.

Kagura looks at the Inu with concern. "Are you alright?" Rarely, did she see him this angry.

"Lady Juna overstepped her grounds." He takes several deep breathes trying to compose himself. "Were she not the Lady of the South, I would have put her in her place more thoroughly."

Kagura would have loved to see that. "I don't doubt it." She smiles at him. "Come on. I believe the cooks made your favorite tonight."

Food was something that tended to distract men wonderfully. It didn't matter what their species was really.

* * *

Sasuke watches as a beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes carefully tends to his injuries. This was a strange place. They spoke of demons as if they were far more similar to humans than Tailed Beasts. Implying that they were at least somewhat common.

"What is the name of your village?" It was time to get some answers. "And how far would you say it is from the Leaf?"

Rin tilts her head at that as she finishes bandaging him with her gentle touches. "We don't really have a name for it, but there are plenty of leaves around here."

She thought that he meant actual leaves. "I don't mean leaves, I meant the Hidden Leaf Village." He must be far from home.

This might not even be one of the Five Great Nations! Where the Hell was he? Had he really been transported that far from the Leaf?

Kaede sighs as she pours them some tea. "I've never heard of such a place in all my years." Which was saying something, Sasuke thinks to himself. The woman appeared to be quite elderly. "Does it go by any other names or perhaps you can give us the providence?"

Right. If they didn't know of the Hidden Leaf it was a safe bet that they would at least know of Fire Nation! They had to! It was impossible to miss!

"The Fire Nation." He smiles at her.

His only response was a blank look and Rin places her hand on his good shoulder in sympathy. "It sounds like you're very far from home, but Lord Sesshomaru might know what village you are speaking of."

Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe, that was this land's Daimyo. Yes, he'd just speak to him then.

"Thank you." She really did have beautiful eyes. Chocolate brown and warm. They reminded him of a doe's.

He mentally frowns at his own thoughts. "Where can I find Lord Sesshomaru?" Sasuke really shouldn't allow himself to get distracted in this way. He had to get home and it sounded like this Lord might be able to help him do exactly that.

Kaede smiles at him. "Well he comes through now and then." That sounded only vaguely promising. "Most of the time, he is either at his castle or patrolling the rest of the Western Lands." Castle. Definitely a Lord then.

"Right." Well it seemed like the proper thing to do was to go to the castle. "Is his castle nearby?"

Rin looks at him as though he had grown another head. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when visitors stop by unannounced." No. Sasuke imagined he didn't. "You're better waiting here. He always comes to visit me sooner or later." She smiles at him serenely.

Well whoever this man was, Rin clearly had absolute faith in him. She spoke of him as if he was a God or a beloved father figure.

"Alright." Well if he was going to stay here, he might as well earn his keep and maybe some coin. "I'll find a place to stay in exchange for doing some labor. I'm not sure that my money would be accepted here."

"You could stay here." Rin shocks him by offering.

The woman was either extraordinarily kind, naïve, or both. To open up her home to a stranger like this was something unusual to say the least. "Are you sure?" She and Kaede had already tended to his injuries. It seemed greedy to ask for more than that.

"Well you'll have to go easy on that arm." Kaede eyes him as if she was assessing him. "Though another pair of hands is always useful around here. We can't really pay you, but you we can offer you place to sleep and food while you wait."

That sounded fine to him. "Thank you." Now, he just had to wait for this mysterious Lord Sesshomaru to arrive and then, maybe Sasuke would be able to return home.

* * *

Sango had finally found Aoi and Miroku. It had taken her all night to find their fishing spot. Their fishing trips could last a day or two at at time! Sometimes even three!

"Miroku, you can't just drag him off without telling me where you're going." She sighs and folds her arms. "I was worried sick."

He smiles at her though. That smile that she knew was meant to disarm her, but Sango knew her husband too well at this point as he strides over to her. "Sorry. I thought we would be back now." He wraps his arms around her. "Aoi was just so excited to go fishing. Can you forgive us?" And yes, just as expected his hand slides over her rear.

So she did what any respectable woman would do when her husband groped her in front of their child. "Yes, I can." She _**smacked**_ him. "Though come on. We should get back. Kaede might want one of those fish!"

Miroku was used to this though. "So cruel." The man rubs his cheek that now had a rather dark imprint on it.

"You deserved that." Sango shakes his head. "You know better than to do such things in front of Akemi, Akira, and Aoi!" That or he _**should**_ know better!

Miroku shakes his head as they head towards Kaede's home with a laughing Aoi in tow. The boy was certainly used to this sort of outrageous behavior from his father. Sango was beginning to worry that the man might have developed an immunity from her slaps at this point because it was just ridiculously impossible to teach him manners!

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Kaede's home. After all, it wasn't that large of a village. What they found when they got there was surprising.

"Oh. This is Miroku, Sango, and their youngest child, Aoi." Kaede nods at a stranger. "This is Sasuke. He'll be staying with us until he can recover from his injury and Lord Sesshomaru comes around."

Miroku tilts his head at that. "What injury? He looks fine." That was until Sango and Miroku both notice the bandages on his arm. "Oh. How bad is it?"

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Not that bad." He glances over towards Rin. "I was fortunate that Rin and Kaede were willing to treat me. I got bit by something called a Bird of Paradise."

It wasn't a particularly pleasant experience, but it was far less traumatic than getting his arm blown off by Naruto. Though to be fair, Sasuke had also blown his friend's arm off as well.

"Yes, you're very fortunate." Miroku smiles at him. "Kaede is the best healer in the West as far as I'm concerned and Rin has been learning from her for awhile."

A faint dusting of pink appears on the young woman's cheeks, Sasuke notices. "I'm not formerly trained. I just help Kaede sometimes." She was shy or modest. One of the two.

Of course, that might be more because Miroku had accidentally put her on the spot than anything. Maybe, she was like Hinata. Only without her former stuttering habit. From what he had heard, the Hyuga woman had finally outgrown it. Probably because Naruto had finally noticed her or maybe it was just a nervous tic of childhood that had left her when became a Jonin.

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke wasn't about to let the woman diminish herself. "Whether you're a fully fledged medic or not, you were able to do what needed to be done."

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to point that out. If she wanted to be modest or was a little unsure of herself, that shouldn't impact him in the slightest. Sasuke would be gone soon enough.

It was probably her eyes, he decides. They were so warm. Like his mother's. That had to be it.

"Thank you." She beams at the praise.

Sango's gaze was far more serious. "How many Birds of Paradise did you see?" The woman was clearly a practical one.

"Only one." Sasuke definitely would have noticed if another demonic bird of that size was lurking about. "I killed it. So it won't trouble anyone else." That much, he was quite certain of!

The others seemed relieved by that. Though Sasuke was growing increasingly curious about something. Just how common were 'demons' in this place? No one seemed shocked that they were around, but there were none terrorizing the village as far as he could tell.

"Meow!" Suddenly a cat trots into Kaede's humble home.

It wasn't like any cat that Sasuke had ever seen though. It had mostly blonde fur and ruby red eyes with fangs. This place was strange, but it was also…well _cute._

Sango smiles and scoops the feline into her arms. "Kirara." Apparently, she was some kind of pet or maybe, this place's version of Ninja Cat.

"Well we should still inform Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru about the Bird of Paradise." Kaede sighs as though this was a troubling occurrence. "They'll want to know." Irritating in the way that pests were.

"That would probably be wise." Miroku nods in agreement. "Well welcome to our village." He smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods at him. He was more interested in finding Sesshomaru so he could get out of here. Though these people did seem friendly. The last Uchiha supposed there was no harm in relaxing until the Lord came by.

"We brought fish!" A young boy giggles happily.

Fish sounded really good right about now, actually. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he ate. Probably yesterday or the day before, he assumed.

Kaede smiles, seeming rather pleased by this development. "Excellent. Come." She glances at Rin and Sango. "Let's prepare supper and the men can have a look at the fields."

"Have you ever tended to a field before?" Miroku looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. He had. His family had once had their own fields in the Uchiha District. "Yes, here and there." That and he had tended to a few fields on his travels.

"That's good." He smiles at him warmly and gestures for Sasuke to follow him. "I imagine that Inuyasha will be along shortly and he'll give us a hand." Which Sasuke gladly did.

* * *

Inuyasha. He kept hearing that name. Well that and Sesshomaru. Those two were obviously important people in this village, the Uchiha thinks to himself as continue on their short trek towards the fields.

Sasuke shoves that thought to the side. Sesshomaru was the one he should focus on. He was the one who would help him get back home. Well at least that's what Sasuke was hoping anyway.

For now, the raven haired ninja didn't mind playing the part of a farmer. "That's always good to have another pair of hands." It wasn't as though he had anything better to do while he waited for Sesshomaru's eyes and he was taking advantage of these people's hospitality. So a little plowing was really the least he could do.

Besides, it would probably make Rin happy. She did have a sweet smile. He wouldn't mind seeing it again before he left.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke is settling into life in Kaede's village, Lord Sesshomaru makes his grand appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_Sesshomaru needed to go and get her._ It was no longer safe to have Rin stay in Kaede's Village. Not even with Inuyasha and the rest of his pack there to protect her.

"Where are you going?" Her audacity never ceased to amaze him, really.

The wind mistress seemed to be under the mistaken impression that he owed her answers. That she could demand things of him. Granted they were simple things such as his whereabouts, but still. Lord Sesshomaru answered to no one.

Why he continued to indulge her was something of a mystery. "To Kaede's Village." Even to himself.

She was not his Mate. Kaguya was not his lover. She certainly wasn't family. He owed her nothing and yet, he answered her almost instinctively.

Why though? The woman was amusing to have around and Sesshomaru would be lying, if he pretended that she wasn't beautiful. Those couldn't be the only reasons though.

"Things are really that bad with China?" So she had been eavesdropping.

He probably should have anticipated that. Kagura was Naraku's last living incarnation. That abomination was bound to have an influence on her. It was irritating, but there was no need to deny the reality of the situation. She had certainly 'inherited' his sneakiness.

He wanted to say no, but that would be pointless. "Lady Midori is unpredictable at best." She'd been underestimated one too many times in Sesshomaru's opinion and the other Nobles of Japan were rapidly reaching the same conclusion.

"Midori is a Japanese name though." Kagura frowns. "Why is she in China and trying to assault her own homeland?"

That was a good question. Sesshomaru had been looking into the matter for a while now and finally figured out the answer.

"She's originally Japanese and is of Noble Birth, but her family was slaughtered by humans during one of their many wars." Humans bred almost as fast as rabbits and their squabbles over territory were now impacting claimed territories.

The situation was getting out of hand. It didn't used to be a problem because humans were either too few in number or two weak to pose a threat to all, but the weakest of demons. That was swiftly changing though.

Humans now far outnumbered demons. That hadn't been the case even so recently as Sesshomaru's birth. When he had been a pup, humans and demons had relatively equal populations. If anything, demons might have been slightly more numerous.

Kagura frowns at that. Her beautiful eyes were now staring at him with a somberness he rarely saw her display. "Well I'm not sure why she isn't targeting the humans then." Sesshomaru had thought about that as well.

Initially, his gut had said the same thing. "She fled to China when she was barely more than a pup and was taken in by a Noble Court over there." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's not secret that the demons of China have wanted to claim Japan as a territory for generations, but now she's been raised like a Chinese demoness since she was a pup and she's very ambitious."

It was a trait that he normally admired in people. Well at least capable people, but the woman was going about it the wrong way. While Sesshomaru was slowly acquiring more power based on his own strength and various diplomatic dealings, he was largely leaving humans out of these territorial battles out of respect to Rin and he always made sure to assimilate the new lands into the West before seeking out more. This woman was not nearly so patient.

"So this isn't about revenge." Not entirely. "She just wants to claim more land."

Sesshomaru shakes his head. "I believe that she has some fantasy that she can unite the demons of China and Japan and tilt the odds in our favor once more."

The Inu Lord certainly didn't like it, but humans were now coming up with weapons that could kill moderately powerful or even powerful demons. For the moment, demons of his stature were largely safe. Unfortunately, he didn't know how long that would last.

"She wants demons to wage a war against humans." Kagura blinks.

He pauses and nods. "If not a war, at least she wants an alliance maintained through force." There was some merit to the idea. "If we were all to combine our strength, the humans could possibly be contained." Though much blood would be spilled beforehand.

Kagura's frown only grows. That was because for all her eccentricities and outrageousness, the woman was intelligent. Unlike Inuyasha, she was fully capable of reading between the lines.

"You don't agree with her approach because it would result heavy causalities before any unification could happen." Sesshomaru nods in agreement.

There was no point in ruling over ashes. That's what would likely be left, if Midori got her way.

"True enough." He glances at her. "I leave control of this castle in your hands while I'm away." Sesshomaru knew it might be foolish, but he trusted her not to betray him in his absence.

That was largely because Kagura didn't seem to have any ambition for power exactly. She only wanted power to the extent that she needed it to be free and now that she was free, well she was quite content with her current lot in life.

She was exactly as her element was. The woman controlled the wind and the wind went wherever it desired. Her audacity was likely tied to her element's audacity.

Kagura nods at him. "Alright." She shakes her head and pulls out one of her many fans. "Stay safe."

"Lady Midori can not storm our shores this quickly and even if she could, she's no threat to me." It was the rest of Japan that Sesshomaru was concerned about. "If she does come here, I will see to it that she regrets her decision in short order." It was a promise that Lord Sesshomaru had no doubt would be tested very soon.

"Very well." She nods at him.

Free as the wind she might be, but Kagura had always had marvelous instincts when it came to self-preservation. The woman knew exactly how far she could push before she tried his patience. He simply nods at her once more and sets off for Kaede's Village.

* * *

"Rin, why are you staring at them?" Sango tilts her head at the young woman who was looking out through the window and straight at the fields.

It was no mystery why she was looking at the fields. Miroku and Sasuke had both gone out there and were working the fields. Rin was watching foreigner a little more closely than necessary though.

She blushes at being caught. "His eye." Oh. So this wasn't just a crush.

"Was his eye injured by the Bird of Paradise?" Sango hadn't noticed anything wrong with Sasuke's eye, but that didn't mean there wasn't.

They knew almost nothing about the man who was currently helping her husband with the field. Had Miroku been almost anyone else, the Demon Slayer might actually be worried about him walking off with a stranger. She wasn't though.

After what they had been through with Naraku, she highly doubted that a human was capable of hurting Miroku. Her husband had survived more than one battle that should have killed him. He was impressive warrior in his own right.

Rin shakes her head. "I don't think so." The other woman bites her lower lip. "It's red though." She pauses. "Like Kagura's."

Sango blinks at that. Was Rin trying to say that she believed Sasuke was some kind of demon? There were certainly demons who could pass as humans, if they wanted to. Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagura, and a few others sprang to mind immediately. Though she hadn't sensed any demonic aura from him at all.

It would explain how he had survived a Bird of Paradise's attack so easily though. "A demon then." Most likely. Sango had never heard of a human with red eyes before. Then again, maybe he was only half demon?

That might be the reason why he was able to blend in so easily and seemed to have no demonic aura. There was also a chance that it might have been a trick fo the light.

"I'm not sure." Rin shakes her head.

Sango frowns as she watches the fields like a hawk now. If this was some demon, hoping to trick them…well he was about to bite off more than he could chew. She did hope that wasn't the case though. The man had seemed so friendly.

"Perhaps you should go and check on them." Sango didn't want to send Rin out there, but she couldn't leave Aoi unprotected either.

Her daughters would be fine. The two of them were currently at Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Nothing would harm them there, but the Demon Slayer didn't fancy Kaede's odds against a demon…if things turned sour quickly.

She couldn't leave Rin unprotected either though. "Take Kirara with you." Rin was fast though and she'd have Kirara. That would be enough to keep her out of harm's way should the worst happen.

"Alright." Rin smiles at her as she slips through the doorway with a fire neko following closely behind her.

Sango nods and watches her anxiously. "Kaede, I want you to be able to run just in case." She glances at her. "With Aoi."

"Don't worry. These old legs of mine can still move just fine." She shakes her head as she checks on the fish. "Though I doubt the boy is a demon."

Sango hoped that Kaede was right. That or maybe, Sasuke would be the friendly kind of demon. They did exist. Koga could be quite friendly when he wanted to be for example.

"Sasuke is a demon?" Aoi looks up at his mother with his big and innocent eyes.

How could she possibly answer that question? "We don't know yet." Honestly, Sango supposed. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

Sasuke didn't mind helping Miroku harvest some crops. It was work that kept him busy without being overly difficult. Though he was aware for most people this was rather strenuous, potentially even backbreaking work at times.

That wasn't the case for him though. Sasuke was a ninja. If nothing else, training regimes did come in handy at times like these.

"I know that you said you were trying to get back to your village." Miroku glances at him.

Yes, he did. He needed to get back as soon as possible. Knowing Naruto, the idiot was likely already freaking out. Which meant that most of the Leaf Village likely had a headache by now. Unless they had all done the smart thing and invested in earplugs recently.

Sasuke nods at the other man's question. "Yes." And if he was lucky, Lord Sesshomaru might be able to show him the way back to the Leaf.

"Well if you don't have someone waiting for you back home, you could always stay here." He smiles at him. "I saw the way that you looked at her and she looked at you."

The Uchiha looks at him blankly for a moment. Of course, he understood what the supposed monk was trying to imply, but it was just irrational. Rin was kind and he certainly didn't mind looking at her, but that was all.

He had to get back to the Leaf Village. If this wasn't a sign that his traveling had gone on much too long, Sasuke didn't know what was. The last Uchiha was still needed back in the Fire Nation.

What would he do here? "You're imagining things." Become a farmer?

The idea wasn't an entirely unpleasant one, but he was a ninja born and bred. While Sasuke didn't mind doing other kinds of works, this was his purpose. His family had always been a Ninja Clan as far as he knew. To give that up would mean in a way, their Clan really was dead.

"I doubt it." Miroku chuckles. "Though I can't blame you for wanting to return home."

Home. What did he really have back there? Team Seven and Taka. That was about it really and to some disturbing degree, he had Orochimaru. Orochimaru who was trying to change. So he claimed anyway.

That was it. No matter what he did, Sasuke was going to be seen as the Second Coming of Madara. He might change some people's minds, but overall his fate was set there. He'd do everything he could to make up for his past mistakes, but it would likely never be enough.

He hoped Naruto would forgive him for thinking it, but for a moment it was tempting. It was tempting just to stay here. Sasuke could truly start over.

In this village, no one knew what he had done. "I suppose not." He could be whoever he wanted here.

Maybe, he'd find a wife and start a family. Did this place have ninjas or samurais maybe? Sasuke could probably be a samurai.

"Well if you do decide to stay, she is rather fond of flowers." Miroku smiles at him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Most women are." That was hardly a profound observation, but whatever.

He wasn't going to be staying here long enough for the lecherous monk's 'help' to matter. Soon Lord Sesshomaru would arrive and hopefully, the demon could point him towards the Leaf Village.

He must be really far away from home. Demons. Demons that looked like actual people. These demons weren't exactly like the Tailed Beasts, but they were vaguely similar. The main difference seemed to be that they could largely come and go as they pleased.

"That's true." Miroku laughs. "Rin is especially though and watch out for Lord Sesshomaru." Uh huh. "He is very protective of her."

Sasuke couldn't help, but roll his eyes again. "I'll keep that in mind, but you're still imagining things." The monk was being ridiculous.

"No. I don't think so." He pats Sasuke on the back. "You looked at her in exactly the same way I looked at Sango when I first met her." Maybe, the woman had slapped her husband around one too many times, Sasuke muses. She might have actually given him a concussion or something.

Mild brain damage seemed like a likely explanation for his matchmaking attempts. Whatever. It didn't matter.

Right now, he was busy attending to the fields. Miroku's words about Rin meant nothing. The other man was likely just teasing him.

That's when he saw Rin coming towards them with a warm smile and an adorable cat in tow. "That's Kirara." Miroku smiles at him. "Sango's companion. She's a fire neko." Right.

Wait. Neko as in cat demon? That didn't make any sense. Sasuke thought the demons were mostly humanoid in appearance here.

"And yes, there are many kinds of demons." He shakes his head. "Your village must be very, very far away if you look so shocked at seeing a neko."

That was one way to put it. "Dinner is almost ready." Rin smiles at them, once she closes the gap between herself and the two men.

"That's great." Sasuke smiles at her and he elbows a smirking Miroku subtly while Rin wasn't looking.

That would teach the man not to smirk at him. Honestly, he was being ridiculous. The man was worse than Kakashi!

She smiles and nods. "Yes, it looks like you two have really done a lot already." Rin gazes at the field. "You work fast."

Well yes. He was a ninja. Of course, he was fast. Though if she wanted to be impressed, let her.

"If Miroku could plow as much as he could talk, we'd already be done." Sasuke smirks. "He can only plow half as fast though. So we're only mostly done."

Rin shakes her head and giggles as she leads them back to Kaede's home. The woman really did have such an innocent laugh. Which meant, he should probably get as far away form here as possible. Sasuke didn't want to expose these people to the horrors of his past because it seemed likely that they were going to ask at some point.

That wouldn't end well. Sasuke hated lying and there was no point in doing so since he'd be out of there soon enough anyway. That didn't mean he wanted their looks of pity or fear though. So for now, he'd just follow the sight of Rin's charming backside and hope that his luck would hold out.

* * *

Several hours later, Rin was overjoyed when Sesshomaru arrives back in the village! "Lord Sesshomaru!" She beams at him as she rushes over to the Demon Lord's arms. "You're back!"

Dinner was long since done, but maybe she should prepare him some fish or something. Lord Sesshomaru was probably hungry.

"Yes, I am." His golden eyes scan the hut for any signs of a threat.

It seemed almost destined that his gaze would linger over Sasuke. This might not end well. Lord Sesshomaru didn't always react well to strangers around her and Sasuke was exactly that. A stranger.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Kaede looks at him curiously.

Not that Rin could blame her for that. He hadn't left all that long ago. Something must have happened. Something important!

Sesshomaru's gaze doesn't leave Sasuke, but the elderly woman soon got the answer she was seeking anyway. "I'm bringing Rin back to the Western Castle for a time." Rin was in shock. "I'm not entirely sure that it's safe here anymore. Lady Midori is on the move and who is he?" He eyes were fixated on Sasuke with such an alarming intensity that Rin was starting to grow even more worried.

She really hoped that this didn't come to blows! Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong and despite his eye color, the young woman was almost certain he was actually human now.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Oh that was the first time that he had said his family name! "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm a stranger in your land. I was hoping that perhaps you knew the way back to the Leaf Village or the Fire Nation." He pauses and adds a slight bow. "I know that you're busy dealing with other matters, but all I need is a map or just directions and I'll be on my way."

Well at least he bowed. That might save him. She really didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to be angry with the foreigner. (People that he was angry with, didn't tend to live long…with the exception of Inuyasha).

He raises an eyebrow as he brushes the hair away from Sasuke's other eye. "I've never heard of this Fire Nation or Leaf Village." Rin almost flinches when she sees Sasuke's disappointed expression. "Though I've also never heard of a human with two demonic looking eyes of different colors either. What are you?"

That was a good question. It was the question that had been lingering in Rin's mind for several hours now. What was he? A man or a demon?

"I'm an Uchiha." Thankfully, Sasuke didn't protest Sesshomaru taking liberties with his hair.

This time, it was Sango's turn to give him a curious look. Though she wasn't the only one. Rin wasn't entirely sure if it was because of his cryptic answer or the fact he didn't seem at all concerned by the fact that a Demon Lord was currently inspecting him.

Sango was the first to act though. "You said Uchiha was your last name." That wasn't surprising. "Is that the name of a Clan of demons?" She was after all, a Demon Slayer. It was to be expected, really.

"No." Sasuke shakes his head. "We're human." Sasuke smirks at her question. "Though I guess some would find that debatable." It almost seemed as if he was rather amused by her question.

That's when Rin came up with an idea. "Lord Sesshomaru, may Sasuke come with us?" Someone might know something about his strange village at the castle. "Surely, one of the Western Castle's scholars will know where his home is."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at her question. "It couldn't hurt." Though Miroku was rather supportive.

Those golden eyes trail over Sasuke's body from head to toe. "It's difficult to tell with your cloak. You do seem to be sturdy by human standards." That was probably as close to a compliment as Sesshomaru would give to a stranger. "I imagine you can keep up and if you can not, we will leave you behind. Though I warn you, most demons will not take kindly to your presence at my castle."

That was true. The demons at Sesshomaru's home had grown used to Rin over the years. No one would dare to upset her because that would mean incurring the wrath of the Lord of the West, but Sasuke was another story.

"I can keep up." Sasuke didn't hesitate at all in his declaration.

Maybe, he had a reason to be so confident though. He and Miroku had made significant progress in the fields in a short amount of time. He was obviously of able body.

Sesshomaru nods at that. "Very well then." He gives him another once over. "Since Rin has pleaded on your behalf, you may come with us."

Rin beams at that and Kaede looks rather flabbergasted. She knew why, of course. Sesshomaru rarely let anyone travel with them.

"Thank you." Hopefully, the demons at Court wouldn't be too cruel to him though.

Demons and humans, they could both be equally prejudice when they wanted to be. Though Sasuke did have one advantage. Rin imagine, he could 'pass' as a demon, if he really wanted to.

"There is no need to thank me." He looks at Rin. "Pack whatever you believe is necessary for a trip to the castle. Everything else you need will be provided for you." Then back at Sasuke. "Pack whatever you need for your journey home."

Sasuke nods at that. "I've got everything that I need." Rin didn't though.

She frantically races around grabbing what she needed. Damn. Where did she put that spare traveling kimono? She should have been ready for this!

"Stay safe, child." Kaede smiles at her.

Rin smiles back. "I will." How could she not, when she had Lord Sesshomaru by her side?

Sango walks over to her and embraces Rin. It was nice to be held like this. Rin imagined this was what a mother's embrace felt like. Her own mother had died when she was so young, the woman barely remembered her.

"As Kaede said, stay safe." She smiles.

Miroku pats Rin on the shoulder. "Do make sure to show Sasuke the Royal Gardens. He's expressed quite an interest in seeing them." To which Sasuke glares at the monk and Rin suddenly suspected that the raven haired man hadn't actually expressed such an interest.

"Miroku!" Sango shakes her head in disbelief.

"Stay safe, Auntie Rin!" Aoi laughs as he hugs her.

She smiles and returns the embrace. It looked like all her goodbyes were in order. Well at least the goodbyes to everyone in this home. Idly, she wonders if they should stop and say farewell to Inuyasha and Kagome, but Rin decides against asking. Clearly, Lord Sesshomaru viewed this Lady Midori as a big enough threat to come and get her swiftly. That meant there was no more time to waste!

"Follow me." Sesshomaru gracefully exits Kaede's humble abode and begins the long trek back to the Western Castle.

Rin did as she was bidden and was relieved to see that Sasuke was easily able to keep up. She wasn't sure where this Leaf Village was, but she knew one thing. It definitely bred strong people! It was a rare human who could keep up with her and Lord Sesshomaru!


	4. The Chidori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, A-Un, and Sasuke make their way back to the Western Castle, Sasuke gets a chance to display his skills and we learn more about Midori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke had only walked a short while behind Rin and Sesshomaru, before he came across something strangely wondrous. It almost looked like an enormous horse, but the creature was scaled like a dragon. "This is A-Un." Rin smiles at him as she pets A-Un's thick black mane affectionately and Sasuke eyes roam large scaly form curiously.

The scales were an earthy tone. A subdued green mixed with brown was the easiest way to describe it, he supposed. "They're wearing muzzles." It's yellow eyes had slits like a cat, but the strangest thing about the beast was the fact it had two heads.

Two heads that seemed to be twins, perhaps. Each one did appear to be working with each other, but a separate entity all its own despite sharing the same body.

"That is because this creature is under my command." Sesshomaru nods at him. "He can be ridden. Which I expect is what will happen before we get back to my castle." Sesshomaru thought that Sasuke couldn't walk the whole way then. That's what he was trying to say in a tactful way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A talking toad comes running towards the Demon Lord with a staff in his hands. "Lord Sesshomaru!" And apparently, he very much wanted to see the Lord of the West.

He was running so quickly, that his little black hat fell off him and his large circular eyes were open wide with anticipation. This imp was definitely a Summon or something similar. He had to be.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. "Jaken, what are you doing here?" It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Inu Lord hadn't asked for Jaken to tag along this time.

Between Jaken and the two-headed dragon horse though, Sasuke was starting to realize something. Whatever happened to him, might have been nothing like the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique. There might be a very good reason why no one had heard of the Leaf.

There was a chance that he might have unwittingly stumbled into another time, dimension, or even world. "I was worried about your Lord Sesshomaru!" It would explain the dragon, the demons, and well everything else. Most especially the geography.

"Jaken, I do not require your protection." He shakes his head as though thoroughly irritated by the insinuation and for a moment, Sasuke thought that Sesshomaru would actually hit the poor creature his staff. "While you are here though, you can look after A-Un." Thankfully, that didn't actually happen.

To his amusement, the Dragon Horse snorts and the imp flails. "My Lord, you know that beast hates me!" Momentarily distracting Sasuke from his train of thought, but not for long.

He needed to figure out where he had landed. If it was another world, Sasuke wasn't sure if he could go home. His Rinnegan would allow him to transport himself back to the Leaf, but he would need to know where he was in order for that to happen. It also depended on how far away this dimension was from his own. If he had landed in the past or future though, Sasuke might be able to return to the Leaf as well.

"Quiet, Jaken!" Sesshomaru takes out his sword and the toad instantly grows silent.

Rin smiles at Sasuke as she pets A-Un. "Master Jaken can be very silly sometimes." Yes, he could see that.

Such things were irrelevant to Sasuke, but there was no need to be rude and to ignore the woman. She had patched up his injury and Rin was doing her best to get him home. He should at a minimum be polite to her.

The imp was beside himself at the reprimand. "I'm s-sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." He throws himself onto the ground and begins to grovel.

It was pathetic really. How did Sesshomaru tolerate such an annoying being? On second thought, it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting home.

"Jaken, stop your groveling." Yes, that would be preferable. "It's pathetic and you're wasting time." Sasuke was starting to like Sesshomaru more now. "Let's go." He gestures for the imp and Rin to get onto A-Un and they continue on their journey.

Only for the toad demon to get overly curious about his presence. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this human?" Wonderful. Dealing with this annoying imp was going to make this one very long journey.

* * *

"My Lady, what are your orders?" An Inu smiles at the woman who was sitting upon a beautiful, golden throne.

Midori pauses as she considers the question. "Send spies over to Japan and see what they can find." It would be most unwise to attack otherwise, she muses as the sweet fragrance from the wildflowers adorning her throne soothes her and helps Midori to collect her thoughts.

She loved to surprise her opponents. It was one of her favorite things to do really, but Midori wasn't a fan of surprises for herself. Those almost never ended well.

The image of her family's death still burned brightly in her mind. It had all been so senseless. All because no one had seen fit to do anything about the impending human threat.

"Yes, My Lady." The other demon bows to her. "It shall be done at once." Good. He was such a well trained dog, she thinks to herself in amusement.

Her own cleverness often amazed her. Though now was not the time for jokes and to make merry. This was the time to act. They all had to act while there was still time.

"Good." She waves her hand at him, dismissing him. "Go and do not disappointment!" After that she runs her fingers through her long snowy white hair in irritation.

It was a habit that she had developed as a pup and something that she had never really outgrown. Midori supposed that everyone had at least one such quirk and really, she was quite lucky that hers was relatively harmless. That didn't make it any less vexing though!

"My Lady, I do not mean to upset you." Famous last words. "Are you quite certain that this is wise? There is Lord Sesshomaru to consider."

Oh yes. The Lord of the West. That was true. He would be a formidable opponent, but Midori was rather confident that she could win him over with logic or other gain his compliance through other measures as she smooths out her baby blue kimono.

She shakes her head at her advisor. "Leave him to me." Her green eyes narrow with determination. "I can handle him or anyone else who dares to defy me." They would be made to see reason one way or another.

Midori touches the demonic marking on her cheek at the thought. It was a blue flower with a green stem and leaves. "Of course, My Lady." A symbol of her power. Just as surely as Sesshomaru's crescent moon was a symbol of his.

Much like a flower, she was blooming. Her power would only grow stronger in the foreseeable future. That meant now was the time to strike.

How could anyone stand against someone who could control the Earth itself? Every tree, every blade of grass, every flower, every root, herb, and the like were all hers to command. So was the ground itself. She could make the Earth move, if she willed it. If only she had been able to do all as a pup, things would have been much better.

_"Die, demon scum!" A human was firing off a weapon at her known as a gun._

_It was strange magic to Midori. She was only a child and didn't fully understand what was happening, but she understood the most important thing. These humans were trying to kill her!_

_Her mother saved her though. "Get away from my daughter!" She threw herself between Midori and the 'gun.'_

_"DIE, DEMON BITCH!" The human fired it and a loud boom was heard._

_Before Midori even knew what was really happening, her mother fell over. There was so much blood and she wasn't moving. Her mother was dead and she had to run, if she didn't want to join her in the afterlife._

_So that's precisely what she did. Midori ran and she ran. She was fortunate that her powers were related to the Earth. More than once, she had roots trip over humans who tried to attack her or vines restrain them as she tried to escape._

_Midori didn't know how long she ran, but eventually she came to the shore and transformed into her smallest demon form. At that age, she had been able to pass as a regular puppy and eventually, the boat landed on the shore of China._

_The rest was history…_

"If I may be so bold, My Lady?" Her advisor looks at her with mischievous, silver eyes. "I believe I have a suggestion."

She shakes her head as she smiles at the Inu. "I will indulge your boldness." It was hard not to indulge the flirtatious demon. "You may speak freely."

Tenji's hair came to the small of his back and was black as night. "One look at your eyes and I think that no one will need to lift so much as a single blade to change Lord Sesshomaru's mind." He also had a pleasing sleek frame and stormy silver eyes that were the envy of many a demon and demonesses. "You do have such beautiful green eyes."

He really was such a flirt, but Midori wasn't foolish enough to fall for his flattery. He had charmed the kimonos off of half the women at her Court and she would not be next.

"You're a flatterer." She laughs softly. "The thought has occurred to me and I might still resort to it, but I have heard that he is a rather stoic sort." He wouldn't be the type to fall so easily or even indulge in natural desires such as lust without thinking about the consequences.

Though he was right about her eyes. That was why she was named Midori. It meant green. Her parents had given her the name Midori because her vibrant green eyes were by far her most distinguishing feature.

"He clearly just hasn't met the right demoness yet." Tenji smirks.

* * *

Rin smiles as she rides on A-Un and glances at Sasuke, a few hours later. He was still keeping pace with them as they continued on their way. It was impressive really.

She knew that most people weren't used to walking this far at once. Unfortunately, the young woman also knew that it would be of little help at the Court. Demons and humans for the most part still hated each other. That was only slowly beginning to change.

"Stop." Sesshomaru suddenly stops moving and so does A-Un.

That wasn't a good sign. Her Lord would never suddenly stop moving like that without a good reason. They were likely under attack or about to be.

The Demon Lord's nose was twitching as he tries to locate the source of whatever was causing him to grow so concerned.

A loud growl was the only other warning they received before it happened. A massive bear demon had just come charging at them. He was coming straight towards them!

The demon's fur was dark brown and it's eyes were red with rage while its jaws were snapping menacingly as it barrels towards them. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He would protect her. He always did.

That's when three things happened in rapid succession. First, Rin could swear she heard the sound of many birds chirping. There must have been hundreds of them. Maybe even a thousand. Though she couldn't see any of them.

That's when she notices the second thing. A flash of blue light had stabbed the bear demon in the chest. Finally, a green energy whip severed the poor beast's head. With that, it was dead. The bear demon would never trouble them again.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru looks at her with subtle concern showing in his golden eyes.

He wasn't the only one though. Sasuke was watching her anxiously. "I'm fine." Finally, she processed what the blue light had been. It certainly hadn't been birds that made that noise. It had been the light. "You both saved me." Lord Sesshomaru _and_ Sasuke had come to her aid!

Though no one would be able to rescue her kimono. It was now drenched in the demon's blood. That was alright though. She could always get a new kimono, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the bear.

"What did you do?!" Jaken flails. "Lord Sesshomaru had it handled!" To which Rin rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "He will always protect his subjects! Your help was not needed!" He was being incredibly rude to Sasuke!

Lord Sesshomaru at least had better manners. "What was that attack you used? I've really seen humans use magic." Thank goodness for that. "And how were you able to extend your weapon that far? It was not a whip."

He was right about that. The blue light that Sasuke was now retracting was definitely not a whip. Whips didn't sound like birds! It looked more like a spear?

"I call it the Chidori." Sasuke pauses as though considering what more he should say on the matter. "The form I used was a modification known as the Chidori Sharp Spear." Whether he was being modest or cautious, Rin wasn't entirely sure. "It can be extended up to five meters in length."

Jaken suddenly darts over to Sasuke and jumps up and down, trying ot get a better look at his face. "My Lord! He has a demon eye!" No. it wasn't a demon eye and Sesshomaru knew that, but it looked like they were going to have to explain that to Jaken.

"He's not a demon." Sesshomaru sighs. "Sasuke's family has some quirk that gives them unusually colored eyes for humans." The Demon Lord tilts his head as if considering something. "And perhaps, some unusual abilities as well. Are your family monks and priestesses?"

Rin knew exactly what Sesshomaru was thinking. He was wondering if Sasuke was like Kagome or Miroku. If he had holy powers of some kind.

Sasuke shakes his head and was obviously trying not to laugh at the question. "No, but that is flattering of you to ask. Our powers aren't divine or demonic in nature." Hmm. Interesting.

"In any case, you moved to save Rin." The young woman could tell her lord was torn between gratitude and pride. "I would have saved her without your help, but I shall remember that you came to her aid when you did not have to."

Men could be so sensitive about this sort of thing. It seemed to be a trait that was universal amongst them, no matter the species. Well at least that had been the case in Rin's experience.

"She's lucky to have you, but you don't owe me anything for helping her." Sasuke looks at her. "She did help me first with my arm."

Sesshomaru seems to accept that and sighs as he looks at Rin. "Rin, you should get out of that bloody kimono." That was true. "A-Un go with her to ensure her safety and we'll wait here." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the dragon quickly departs with Rin on his back.

"He's very well trained." Sasuke blinks.

Sesshomaru nods at that. "Indeed. I've had A-Un for many years." His golden eyes flicker towards Jaken. "I'm still in the process of teaching some of my other servants to behave nearly as well as he does." This prompts the toad demon to sputter and topple over in embarrassment and indignation.

Sasuke almost felt sorry for the creature. Well almost. He wasn't a saint. The imp did seem to bring a lot of his woes onto himself.

* * *

"I don't know what to make of him." Sango looks at the others back in the village.

Miroku smiles as he pulls the Demon Slayer into his lap and the others gather around the fire. "He seems like a polite young man." Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome were with them and the children were all taking a nap. "Perhaps, a bit on the shy side though."

"Well considering it's you saying that, he's probably not actually shy." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "That probably just means he's not a complete lecher like you."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gives him a withering look.

It was rather amazing what a few years could do. Kagome didn't even have to 'sit' Inuyasha anymore. Just calling out his name and giving him that look was usually enough to gain his compliance.

"Lord Sesshomaru really took him with them?" Shippo looks stunned at that revelation. "That doesn't sound like him." That was true.

Sango had been shocked by that as well. Then again, Sasuke had conducted himself 'properly' around the Demon Lord. So that might have something to do with it.

"I think he did it because Rin seems fond of him." Miroku smiles cheerfully.

Kagome blinks at that and bites her lower lip thoughtfully. "How old was this stranger again?" Her friend was likely intent on playing matchmaker now.

"If I had to guess, I'd say around Rin's age." Maybe a little older. "That or older. Surely, no more than a few years though." That sounded about right.

Inuyasha shakes his head. It was obvious that he knew where this was going and the half demon had surprisingly decided to be sensible about all of this.

He bites into his meal and swallows quickly before making his opinion known. "There's no point." Inuyasha shrugs as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "The guy is just trying to get home anyway."

That was true. There was also one little problem that none of them had discussed yet. Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord wouldn't let anyone near Rin easily. Sango knew that he hoped Rin would one day find love in this village, but he'd likely scare off any suitors that were brave enough to look her way.

"I guess you're right." Kagome sighs.

Miroku smiles as he pours them each a glass of sake. "Well if nothing else, he did help in the fields quite a bit." Sango rarely indulged in such things, but it was a beautiful night out. A beautiful night that they were spending with their dear friends. "Besides, I have a feeling he'll be back." It was alright to 'let their hair down' every once in awhile. (That's what Kagome would say, anyway).

Inuyasha nods at that. "Of course, I'm right." He smirks smugly. "Things would be a lot easier, if you just assumed that from the beginning!"

Oh boy. Kagome might not 'sit' Inuyasha anymore, but Sango was well aware of how boisterous their 'play fights' could get. Things were about to get loud and very quickly. In other words, it was going to be an extremely long night.

* * *

Kagura paces back in the Western Castle. It was more likely than not that she was being ridiculous. Sesshomaru was probably be back relatively soon. There were fair odds that he'd be back before he'd even been gone for one full day and yet, she couldn't quite quell her nerves.

If he was really this worried about Lady Midori, there had to be a good reason. So far, what Sesshomaru had told her about the other woman wasn't good. Her intentions might have been, but her methods left quite a bit to be desired.

"If we defeated Naraku, we can surely handle some lost pup." She waves her fan slightly. "It can't be that difficult." There was just one problem.

Naraku hadn't had an official army. He'd just had a bunch of mostly mindless demons working for him with some exceptions. The man had been gifted at recruiting talent, when he saw it.

"Maybe is a good idea." There was little she could actually do about the fact Sesshomaru wasn't here.

She didn't know where he was or precisely what he was doing at the moment. What if Midori had already arrived in Japan and they just hadn't realized it? What if he had been ambushed?

No. She needed to stop this. Kagura was driving herself crazy. Besides, this was Lord Fluffy.

If anyone could take care of themselves, it was him. "Yes, a bath is a good idea." So she really needed to stop worrying.

Sesshomaru had left her in charge because he trusted her. He wouldn't trust her, if he knew that she would fall to pieces in his absence. She could handle this and who knows, maybe an idea would come to her as she was enjoying her bath.

Ideas often came to her when she was bathing or flying on her enormous feather. She wasn't really sure why. Well actually, Kagura knew why they came to her while she was flying. Wind was her element. That was only to be expected to a degree.

"Well at least the servants keep the water warm at all times." She smiles at the thought as she enters the bathing chambers.

Sesshomaru could be icy at times, but he was rarely cruel just for the sake of being cruel. He kept his distance from the servants, but she had never seen him strike them. Though he wasn't afraid to flash his red eyes when he was angry or flare his demonic aura to 'encourage' them into doing whatever he wanted them to do.

Kagura had seen many Lords treat their servants far worse than Sesshomaru did and unlike many, he actually did pay them. Which many would have considered unusual to say the least.

After all, the logic of the Noble Classes was that the servants had a home and they had food. They had access to medical care to some degree. That was far more than most people did. They should be happy with their lot in life.

"Some probably are." Though Kagura couldn't fathom such a thing.

She valued her freedom above all else. Perhaps, something had gone wrong when Naraku made her. She wasn't sure, but Kagura knew that the deceased demon had never wanted her to be as independent as she turned out being. He had most certainly never wanted her to love Sesshomaru.

Kagura did though. She supposed that it had something to do with her associating him with freedom. Naraku had seen him as a threat very early on and Kagura knew what that meant. He could help her escape his clutches, she thinks to herself as she disrobes and gets into the warm water.

"Of course, he was stubborn." Sesshomaru wasn't the sort who would go out of his way for a stranger.

No. It had taken quite awhile, but in the end…he had saved her. Why she wasn't entirely sure, but here she was. Kagura now lived in the West and helped him where she could.

Most had either forgotten or were willing to overlook that she was Naraku's incarnation. "And then there are those like Lady Juna." The mere thought of the other demoness was enough to make her blood practically boil.

The woman did her best to turn Sesshomaru against her. It wasn't that the Wind Demoness thought that the Demon Lord was ever going to love her romantically (or anyone really), but she didn't appreciate the snake trying to tear them apart before they even had a chance to start. A chance to start being together.

"Oh well." She didn't matter.

No. It was this Midori woman who was the real threat and one way or another, Kagura was sure things were going to come to a threat. The battle between that woman's very strange idealism and Sesshomaru's more pragmatic approach. It had only just begun.


	5. Show Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke demonstrates more of his abilities to Rin and Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru prepares to deal with Lady Midori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The human had demonic abilities. He wasn't a half demon though, Sesshomaru was quite certain of that. His scent said as much and yet, his powers were neither demonic, nor divine in nature.

Lord Sesshomaru was growing increasingly puzzled by the minute. They had been traveling for hours with Rin entertaining their 'guest' with talk of flowers and their many adventures when they finally arrived back in the Western Lands.

"Roses are my favorite because they remind me of Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiles at Sasuke.

His curiosity would be satisfied soon. In more ways than one. He didn't have a damn idea how he reminded the young woman of a flower, but he knew that Rin couldn't keep a secret to save her life. He'd find out soon enough.

Naturally, Jaken decides to be irritating as beautiful white walls of the Western Castle and it's lush gardens come into view. "What a silly child you are!" He waves his staff around in outrage. "Comparing Lord Sesshomaru to a flower!"

It did seem rather absurd, but that didn't meant that he was going to tolerate the imp's behavior towards Rin. "Jaken, be silent." The toad demon should know by now that such treatment of his ward was unacceptable.

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The creature begins to sniffle and whine, but Sesshomaru ignores it. (He had long since grown accustomed to these fits by Jaken and they had ceased affecting him years ago).

"How so?" Sasuke was also ignoring Jaken.

He was smart for a human. Most humans indulged him to a point. Rin had gotten better at ignoring Jaken over the years though.

Rin beams at him, seeming positively delighted by the attention. "Beautiful, elegant, and everyone wants a rose. Though not everyone knows how to avoid the thorns." She pauses and adds. "He's very, very strong."

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to be called beautiful. It had such a feminine connotation. He would allow it thought because it was Rin and quite frankly, it was far more dignified than that ridiculous title that Kagura had bestowed upon him.

Lord Fluffy. Utterly and absolutely ridiculous. Where did the woman come up with such nonsense? Did she not realize that he was the Lord of the West and thus worthy of respect? That one didn't give a Lord such an absurd title? Apparently, not.

"Of course." Sasuke smirks and pets A-Un. "He must be to have tamed a dragon." As Sesshomaru had said, he was a smart human.

Though he was also a human who was returning to his own lands soon. Well hopefully. Sesshomaru had never heard of this Leaf Village. What a silly thing to name your village after. Leaves.

It was such a human thing to do though. Most humans had no care for things such as dignity, in his experience. Well certainly not the ones that he had run into anyway.

"Indeed." He stops them in the gardens. "I must confess that I am curious to see more of this Chidori of yours and to learn of your other abilities." No regular human could threaten him, but it seemed that this one was gifted by his species standards. It was an intellectual curiosity, Sesshomaru supposed. Nothing more.

Sasuke glances at him and then at Rin. "I don't mind demonstrating more, if you like." Hmm. So he was worried that Rin might get harmed, if he did demonstrate his abilities. That was interesting. "Though everyone will need to step several feet back."

"That is agreeable." Sesshomaru nods. "Seeing as you will be returning to your home shortly, there is no reason for you to hold back." There was no reason for him not to see what this human was capable of.

Sesshomaru would be lying, if he said he didn't share some of Lady Midori's concerns. Humans were simply growing too numerous and their weapons were growing stronger. If they were to develop magic like demons in greater numbers, that could eventually lead to his own people's demise.

"Alright." Sasuke pauses. "I guess I'll start with explaining the five different basic chakra natures." The chakra natures? Hmm. Interesting.

This should prove most…enlightening.

* * *

Midori was preparing to sail for Japan. She looks out towards the island nation that she was heading towards and sighs. It was beautiful, but it was also defiant.

The demons of that place were defiant. Why couldn't they see that by combining their might and resources, together they could drive back the humans? What was it about her homeland that caused people to be so stubborn.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" Tenji dares to look at her.

Most wouldn't dare to look at their Mistress or Master so directly. Tenji was different though. The man had always been outrageously bold and from what she had heard, Tenji was rather similar to Kagura in that regard.

She knew little of the woman. Just that she lived in Sesshomaru's Castle and appeared to be close to him. They weren't Mates, but it was possible they might be courting and keeping their courtship rather discrete.

Either way, Midori would have to thoroughly investigate the matter as soon as possible. "Yes, I am ready." She had been born to do this.

The demoness was quite certain that this was destiny. She would be the one to unite the demons of China and Japan against the humans. Never again would they steal someone's home and be allowed to slaughter demons without retribution. That would end today!

"Good." He smiles at her. "It won't be long until we reach Japan."

Exactly. That's what she was counting on. It was unlikely, but Lady Midori did hope that Lord Sesshomaru and the other Nobles of Japan would be reasonable. If not, well she had other methods to gain or force their compliance.

She wasn't the sort who enjoyed cruelty for the sake of it, but that didn't mean that Midori wasn't capable of it. She'd try the softer measures of persuasion first and if that didn't work, well the demoness would quickly assert her dominance in whatever fashion was necessary.

"Excellent." First things first though.

They had to get there. A short trip was all they would require and they were fortunate that the waters were calm today. The Gods and Goddesses must surely be smiling down at them to gift them with such marvelous weather.

Tenji nods and smiles at her. "Will that be all that you require today, My Lady?" Hmm. Yes.

There was no need to have him play fetch. She had other servants who could fill that role. Tenji was too important for such meager tasks.

"Yes, that will be all." She smiles as they set sail. "Destiny awaits us! This is the beginning of a new era, Tenji."

He boldly places his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, My Lady." The liberties this man would take were sometimes rather astonishing, even to her! "Together, we will make history." Though she'd deal with his arrogance later. For now, she was just content to enjoy their trip towards Japan. Towards their Destiny.

* * *

Sasuke knew that the Demon Lord was curious about his abilities and his reasons might not be entirely intellectual in nature, but practical. Still, he didn't mind showing Sesshomaru a taste of his power. That and if Rin got some amusement out of it, all the better. He wouldn't be staying here long anyway.

"The five basic natures are fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind." He pauses and adds. "There are other natures that are rarer and in some cases, a new nature can be produced through a bloodline. Bloodlines are special abilities that are passed on through families."

Rin blinks at that and nods. "So your eyes are a bloodline?" Sasuke was rather surprised that she put the pieces together that quickly, but he finds himself nodding anyway.

"Yes, the Sharingan is a bloodline that is expressed through the eyes." Sesshomaru nods and brushes his bangs out of his other eye.

The demon definitely wasn't shy about indulging in his curiosities. Sasuke got the impression that he was used to getting his way because of his title and power. Rin had said he had thorns and judging by the way he had decapitated that bear, that statement wasn't made without reason.

"You have one red eye and one that is lavender." He raises an eyebrow. "Are those the standard colors of your bloodline?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I have a Rinnegan and a Sharingan. The latter is red and the former is lavender." This was going to take awhile, but it didn't really matter.

He could spare a few hours, if it meant that someone could point Sasuke back towards home. Back towards the Leaf. He hoped that this wasn't actually a different dimension, world, or time, but it was looking more and more like that was indeed the case.

"I see and what is the difference between those two traits?" Sesshomaru was definitely curious and Rin was looking at him in the same manner. "And I assume that you have a favored chakra type over the others as well? How is such a thing determined?"

Damn. That was a lot of questions. Though Sasuke didn't mind answering them.

"The Sharingan is extremely rare, but it's still far more common than the Rinnegan or at least it used to be." It was probably best to start with the Sharingan. "The Sharingan allows you to copy any Jutus that isn't a bloodline, to see chakra and note differences in its patterns to a degree, recognize Genjutsus faster, and to anticipate your opponent's next move with far more ease with it than you would have without it." Well at least the basics of it.

Rin blinks at all that information. "That sounds like very powerful magic." Yes, that was one way to put it.

"There is another form of the Sharingan that is more evolved. The Mangekyo Sharingan and the Eternal Magnekyo Sharingan." It was probably childish, but Sasuke was enjoying showing off for the woman a bit. "The former allows you to do Jutsus that you might not have been able to otherwise, but it can cause you to go blind if you overuse it."

Sesshomaru tilts his head as if considering that. He knew exactly what the other man was thinking, but he allows the Demon Lord to voice his observation anyway.

"And I take it the eternal version is permanent and has somehow compensated for this side effect?" The demon was far too smart for his own good. "Otherwise, there would very little in preserving a trait that would cause you to go blind."

Sasuke nods at that. "Yes, there is." How could he possibly explain that. "It's not pleasant to get the eternal form, but it can be done." Maybe, it would be better just to explain the Rinnegan next.

Sesshomaru nods encouragingly. Though Rin looks concerned for him. He couldn't blame her. There were times when Sasuke was concerned for himself.

"The Rinnegan is another bloodline, but it isn't one that is naturally possessed anymore." By all rights, it shouldn't exist at all at this point. "Only very special requirements can unlock it, but it is the most powerful eye bloodline in all of existence as far as I know."

Rin smiles at him. "What does the Rinnegan do that makes it so powerful?" That was as good question.

"The Rinnegan can see through chakra, copy any Jutsu and use all five chakra types, read the Uchiha Stone Tablet, and negate the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi." He wasn't going to mention the Outer Path. That would be too dangerous, but he could tell them about the other paths. "It also grants you the ability to use the Six Paths." He pauses. "It's quite the wide range of abilities." He'd probably be here all night explaining that to them. "And Rinnegan abilities do vary somewhat from individual to individual."

Sesshomaru was staring at him in such a calculating way now, that Sasuke was beginning to feel a little uneasy. He was intelligent enough to realize how such abilities could be used and well, the last Uchiha wasn't in the mood to be recruited or kidnapped. He was definitely going to have to leave them shortly.

"Wow." Rin smiles at him. "You can use all five of the chakra natures? Earth, fire, water, lightning, and wind?" Thankfully, Rin was willing to provide a very much needed distraction.

Sasuke nods at that. "Yes. Fire is my Primary and lightning is my Secondary though." He smirks and produces a fireball in his hand. "My Clan was closely associated with fire. So my primary wasn't really a surprise."

Sesshomaru eyes the fire curiously. "Well we have demons who can wield and create fire." Was he thinking about the genetic implications of such a thing? "Was that what your Chidori was? Lightning?"

This demon was dangerous. He was figuring things out far too quickly for Sasuke's liking. Though Sesshomaru didn't really have a reason to fight him yet. Besides, he still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, if worse came to worst.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke forms a Chidori. "I can modify this into many forms. I can even conduct it into a current around my body for defensive purposes." Sasuke smirks at that. "My enemies are always shocked when they discover that particular adaptation."

Sesshomaru nods at that. "Does using this attack require a great deal of energy for you to use?" Clever bastard.

"Not nearly as much as the Amaterasu and Susanoo do, but a fair amount." Sasuke shrugs. "It's second nature now."

He probably shouldn't have said that. Rin was looking rather excited at the prospect of seeing more magic and well, it was almost impossible to say no to those eyes of her. Saying no to Rin almost felt like a crime of some kind.

"What's the Susanoo and Amaterasu?" She smiles at him. "And can you show us?"

Damn it. He really needed to learn to watch his mouth. It was going to get him into trouble one of these days.

"I can show you the Amateasu." He nods at her. "The Susanoo might frighten whoever lives in the castle though." The last thing that Sasuke wanted to do was to cause a panic!

Sesshomaru gestures for him to do so. "Show us. Provided it is safe for Rin, of course." He was a bit arrogant.

Clearly, the demon thought himself capable of surviving far more traumatic conditions than Rin could. Though there might be some merit to that. Sasuke knew nothing of the differences between humans and demons, after all.

"Alright." He sighs as he gets ready to wield the strongest Fire Jutsu known to man. "It's a Fire Jutsu that can only be wielded by someone with two Mangekyo Sharingans or in my case an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a Rinnegan." He quickly casts it allowing a few small black flames to emerge.

"They're black as night!" Rin gasps at their color.

Sesshomaru was more skeptical though. "I assume the color differentiation is not merely for its aesthetic appeal." He was damn right about that much.

How could he possibly explain this. "It's said that they burn hotter than the flames of Hell themselves." Sasuke watches them entranced. "For seven days and nights, unless the owner puts them out."

"I presume you could have made more fire, had you wished it?" Sesshomaru glances at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods in confirmation. "Yes, I could have." He didn't see it as necessary though.

* * *

After another hour or so, the three of them make their way inside the castle. Rin had never seen Lord Sesshomaru take that much of an interest in a human before besides herself and Inuyasha's Pack. She idly wondered, if Sasuke knew that.

He might. The man did seem intelligent, but then again…Sasuke didn't really know Sesshomaru. That and she didn't really feel it would be polite to ask.

"The hour has grown late." Sesshomaru nods. "We shall dine and I will have Jaken find you quarters for the night." That made Rin far more happy than it should have. "In the morning, I will do what I can to help you return to your home."

Sasuke nods at that. "Thank you." He then smiles at the demon as they quickly stride towards the Dinning Hall. "I will likely forever be in your debt. You've been far more generous towards me than I ever had a right to expect."

The words were sincere, but they felt a bit awkward. Despite their smooth delivery, Rin sensed that Sasuke wasn't used to being this polite. It was in his body language. The way he was so stiff while he said it.

Sesshomaru had sought to her education in all manner of areas. That included in politics and culture. Sasuke was tense for some reason. Though that was probably just because he was about to dine with an extremely powerful Demon Lord. That would make almost anyone tense!

"You moved to save Rin." Sesshomaru shakes his head. "You are not in my debt."

A soft laugh was heard and Rin notices a woman waving a fan. "Believe me, you have no idea how much such a thing means to him." Kagura. The young human woman beams at the Wind Demoness as the raven haired beauty comes closer. "Rin is very dear to him."

Sasuke nods at that. "I can understand why." Though he was understandably wary of Kagura. Sasuke must have sensed that she was also a demon.

Sesshomaru probably would have rolled his eyes, if it wasn't beneath his dignity. Well at least that's what Rin thought as she watched her Lord. Kagura was lucky that the Inu favored her as much as he did. Otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble for telling a stranger how Lord Sesshomaru felt about anything.

The man's compliment makes Rin blush though. It was a subtle one, but she still heard it. Was he flirting with her while Lord Sesshomaru was watching?!

"I like this one." Kagura smiles at Sesshomaru. "Though what is he doing here?"

Jaken wasn't particularly happy about Kagura addressing the other demon so informally. "You're so disrespectful!" The imp was now flailing about in something almost akin to a blind rage. "You can't just make demands of Lord Sesshomaru like that!"

Sesshomaru glances at Jaken and the imp immediately quiets down. It was like magic, Rin thinks to herself. She had never seen anyone who could silence Jaken with only one look like that before. Well with the exception of Lord Sesshomaru's mother. (Though to be fair, she could be positively terrifying).

"Jaken, quiet down." His gaze turns to Kagura. "His point is a valid one, but as you're going to find out anyway…this is Sasuke." A few seconds tick by before the Demon Lord decides to elaborate. "He will be spending the night and in the morning, will likely be on his way."

Kagura nods at that. The woman didn't seem all that chastised. Rin was quite certain she was used to such mild rebukes. Well mild by Sesshomaru Standards anyway.

She often found herself uncertain as to the nature of their relationship. Rin spent most of her time in Kaede's Village. So she only occasionally saw Kagura and Sesshomaru didn't mention her to him, unless Rin inquired about her welfare.

Obviously, she must have meant _something_ to him though or else, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't keep her around. "Well I do hope you enjoy your brief stay in our home then. The food is amazing." Kagura smiles at him as Rin continues her internal musings.

She honestly didn't know. Kagura could be an advisor. She could be a friend or even his lover. All Rin knew for certain was that Sesshomaru hadn't taken her as his Mate. Well at least not yet.

If he had, all of Japan would have been talking about it. "I will." Sasuke smiles at her as he begins eating.

Sasuke did have a nice smile. It was a shame that he was going to leave them so soon. Rin was rather interested in learning more about his strange magic and he didn't seem to mind listening to her talk about flowers. He even seemed interested in her adventures with Sesshomaru.

Most humans were either disgusted or horrified that she had traveled with a demon for so long. Rin wasn't though. Sesshomaru was the closest thing to a living father that she had. Though neither of them referred to each other as father and daughter, she knew that in his heart he felt the same about her.

Sesshomaru just wasn't someone who was prone to long declarations was all. "Good." Was Sasuke? She didn't know.

He seemed to be the quiet type, but he certainly spoke when spoken to. Maybe, he was more romantic than her Lord?

She mentally chides herself for wondering about such things. It was truly irrelevant. Sasuke was going to leave in the morning anyway. There was no need to dwell on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is Lady Midori doing?" She had more pressing matters to focus on as her Lord would say. "Why did you bring me to the castle?"

She was always happy to be with Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin wasn't as naïve as she once was. She knew more than enough of demonic politics to realize that this is very serious business.

Sesshomaru sighs after finishing another bite of his meal. "Nothing yet, but we suspect she'll try to conqueror the demons of Japan." Rin's eyes widen in horror. "She believes if we present a united front, we can reclaim the ground that has been lost to us by the humans." She couldn't believe it. The woman wanted a war. "She is a fool of course."

Sasuke was listening to every word. He really was foreign, Rin observes. It was as if he had never heard of any of this before. He seemed surprised that demons even existed, really.

There was so much that she could teach him. Not only about flowers, but about demons and this land. Once again, Rin caught herself. She needed to stop thinking things like that. Sasuke was leaving in the morning.

Well at least that's what she thought was going to happening. Things didn't quite go according to plan…


	6. Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Midori arrives in the West and is not pleased by her less than warm reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke had been hoping to set out during the morning, but when morning dawned that became impossible. A grand royal procession of some kind was coming towards the castle and he knew one thing for damn sure. Whoever was inside the carriage was most assuredly not Lord Sesshomaru.

"Too big of a spectacle and there are too may flowers." He shake his head at thought as he watches the scene down below from the tower he was staying in.

The carriage was grand. It was large and golden in color. It was also being pulled by a team of pure white horses. Granted, they were no match for A-Un when it came to showing off, but they were such beautiful creatures.

That combined with the seemingly thousands of color flowers woven into the carriage could only mean one thing. "This person wants to be noticed." And judging by the fact that Sesshomaru was quickly striding out onto the courtyard to greet them with a frown on his face, they hadn't been invited.

He was half tempted to Summon Garuda to spy on them, but he was simply too big. He'd be noticed and Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that he could Summon his Summons here. He might have to experiment with that later, if he couldn't get home.

"Lady Midori." Sauske would just have to lipread, he decides as he watches Sesshomaru greet this person.

She was beautiful and definitely not human. Those eyes were impossibly green and her pointed ears showed that much. Sasuke was beginning to notice a pattern with demons thus far. Pointed ears and white hair meant you were probably dealing with a Noble.

"Maybe, I'm getting ahead of myself there though." He'd only seen two Demonic Nobles.

It was possible that these two were just somehow related. That would explain the same hair color. Though they way Sesshomaru was eyeing her was far from warm. Rivals perhaps.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The demoness smiles at him and courtesies.

She was curtsying in such a way that Sasuke was almost certain it was designed to allow Sasuke to look down her kimono. Most likely at her cleavage. Was she trying to seduce the other man then?

Whatever. It wasn't any of his business. Though he notes with some amusement, that Sesshomaru had also noticed this and didn't seem particularly pleased about it.

Neither did Kagura. "I don't believe that I received any word of your impending arrival." The wind demoness was now walking towards them and if looks could kill, Lady Midori would already be dead.

"What are you doing?" Someone's voice suddenly startles Sasuke from his thoughts.

Mentally, he berates himself for lowering his guard like that. He really should have known better than that! What on Earth was wrong with him?

He was fortunate that it was Rin and not someone else. "I'm watching the show." He'd been here less than twenty-four hours and he already had run into a few staff members.

Most of which had been torn between curiosity and disgust. It depended, if they realized he was human or not. If they didn't know, they were curious. If they did, it was rather apparent that they would love nothing more than for him to leave the castle or perhaps to kill him outright.

"The show?" She tilts her head at him in confusion.

Her eyes really were too innocent. Every single thought the woman possessed was displayed on them with such startling clarity that Sasuke swore he might as well have been reading them like a book.

He simply nods though and gestures towards the window. "It seems that your Lord is greeting someone and he's not particularly happy about it." That causes Rin to frown and she looks down.

"It's Lady Midori." Rin bites her lower lip. "She's the reason why Sesshomaru brought me back here."

_"Lord Sesshomaru, what is Lady Midori doing?" Rin had looked at Sesshomaru so innocently. "Why did you bring me back to the castle?"_

_Sasuke hadn't actually expected that the Demon Lord would answer her. Well at least, not with him present. He did though._

_"Nothing yet, but we suspect that shell try to conqueror the demons of Japan." That had explained a lot of Sesshomaru's behavior. "She believes, if we present a united front, we can reclaim the ground that has been lost to us by the humans. " Rin had been horrified. "She is a fool, of course."_

So it seemed that Lord Sesshomaru's concerns were justified. Sasuke didn't really have a dog in this fight, pun intended. Still, he hadn't expected for the woman to show up the very next morning.

"Rin, this woman doesn't like humans." Sasuke shakes his head. "It's important for you to stay out of her sight."

There had to be a reason why Sesshomaru had taken such pains to keep his ward out of Lady Midori's line of sight. Sasuke had a sinking suspicion that he knew what it was. She was far more dangerous than that bear demon ever was.

* * *

To say the least, Sesshomaru was not pleased to see Lady Midori at his castle. He knew that she would make her move soon, but the Demon Lord had never suspected that it would be this soon.

"I see that you still have Naraku's Doll." Midori smiles at Sesshomaru pleasantly. "You do take excellent care of your toys."

His eyes flash red at that as Kagura goes for her fan. He stays her hand though. He couldn't allow the wind sorceress to attack Midori. No matter how tempting that thought was.

Sesshomaru couldn't completely suppress the growl that her words inspired though. "I do not possess any toys." The woman was trying to provoke him. "But yes, Kagura is still in my service."

He didn't miss Midori raising her eyebrow at that. "Ah. Forgive me." She smiles at him soothingly. "I meant no offense."

No. Sesshomaru didn't believe that for a moment. The woman was deliberately trying to provoke him and he wouldn't have it.

Midori would use whatever method she had to get him on her side or to isolate him from the other Nobles. It was a complicated game, but it was also one that he knew the rules to.

"You're forgiven." The words were a lie of course.

Hopefully, Kagura was aware of that. He could sense her fury, but there was little that Sesshomaru could do in this situation without starting the war prematurely.

It was beginning to look more and more like a war between the demons of Japan and Midori's people was inevitable. He needed to come up with a plan. Even if he managed to kill her now, her followers would quickly peace together what had happened and a bloodbath would result.

Midori smiles at him. "You're too kind, Lord Sesshomaru." Yes, he could sense that Kagura was twitching behind him in rage.

If it weren't for the fact that killing her would trigger a war, Sesshomaru was almost tempted to let Kagura have her way. Let her rip this upstart to pieces. That would be rather enjoyable to witness.

"Are you purring, Sesshomaru?" Damn it.

His Inner Demon must have been a little too pleased by that image. Inus did not purr. They rumbled when happy. It was too guttural of a sound to truly be classified as a purr. Though he supposed to the unrefined ear, it could easily be confused as such.

If it hadn't been beneath him, he would have been twitching along with Kagura. "No, I am not and you will kindly address me as Lord Sesshomaru and I shall be sure to give your own title the proper deference it deserves." That seemed to do the trick.

Midori was now fully aware that she had irritated him. She would tread carefully now. They weren't in China. She was in his lands now and the woman was intelligent enough to know that coming here was a risk.

Had he really wanted to, the odds were in his favor she'd be slaughtered before Midori could leave. She was a powerful demoness, but she didn't bring her army to see him and Sesshomaru highly doubted she could defeat the portion of his military that currently resided in the castle on her own.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." There was something rather satisfying about putting Midori in her place.

He didn't have to look around to know that Kagura was smirking. Let her smirk though. She wasn't a Noble. The woman didn't have to keep up appearances as he did.

Sesshomaru nods at her and gestures for the woman to follow him into the castle. "It pleases me that you are here though." He glances at her. "We have much to discuss."

Midori smiles and walks alongside him. Kagura was glaring daggers at the woman's back as the three of them strove towards the Dinning Hall. "Yes, we do." She nods in agreement and well, her giddiness repulsed Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, there was little that he could do about it at the moment. For now, he would try the diplomatic approach and if that failed to work, harsher measures would be employed.

* * *

A few hours later and Rin's eyes widen in horror as she notices that she, Sasuke, and Midori had all decided to go on a midnight stroll. Of course, she and Sasuke hadn't planned to bump into Lady Midori, but that's exactly what happened.

"Hmm." Midori circles Sasuke like a vulture. "I don't believe that I've seen you before." She smiles slyly at him. "Is Lord Sesshomaru really wasting a good soldier like you for her?" Midori glances at Rin. "Are you to be her protector? Goodness knows she certainly needs it. From what I hear there is no end to the trouble the girl gets into."

She thought that Sasuke was a demon. It was an understandable mistake to make. The red and lavender eye and his posture certainly spoke volumes. Sasuke didn't act like a human who was currently inside a castle filled with demons who hated him.

No. If anything, the way he carried himself far more similar to Sesshomaru than a terrified human. "The hour is late. So I believe that My Lady can be forgiven for the light playing tricks on her." Those words fill Rin with a sense of dread. Sasuke was going to do or say something offensive and it might very well spark a war.

How could this have happened? Rin would never have suggested going for a walk in the gardens with him, if she had known it would lead to this!

_"Sasuke, what are you still doing up?" Rin blinked in surprise when she saw him walking down the halls._

_Sasuke looked even more surprised than her. "You're…very quiet." To be fair, she had snuck up on him._

_Rin wasn't necessarily a quiet person by nature. She had learned how to hide well though. One had to, when you were traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. It was dangerous being the ward of the Lord of the West sometimes. It made you a target._

_"Sometimes." She smiled at him. "Couldn't sleep?"_

_Sasuke simply nodded to that. "You could say that." Well Rin had just the right idea for how to solve that._

_After all, what could be better than a stroll through the gardens to help settle one down for their nightly slumber. "I could show you the gardens, if you like." She smiled at him._

_Sasuke merely nodded and allowed her to escort him off. As she took his hand in her own, Rin marveled at the sheer size. Of course, her own hands were quite small, but Sasuke's dwarfed her._

_They couldn't be anymore different. That much was clear as day just by looking at their hands. Hers were small and lightly tanned. His were large and white like ivory. Rin's were mostly soft, but his were delightfully rough and warm._

_"That'd be great." Sasuke walked off with her towards the gardens._

_Rougher even than Lord Sesshomaru's. She knew that was partially from Sesshomaru's energy whip though. Maybe, the Chidori had a similar effect?_

_There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him. Though Rin doubted that she would ever get a chance. Sasuke had already stayed with them longer than he attended to and he'd likely leave as soon as he could slip off without Lady Midori seeing._

_That thought made her feel far more sad than it should have…_

"Playing tricks on me?" Midori raises an eyebrow at that.

Sasuke had just depending on one's interpretation, very politely or sarcastically told Lady Midori that she was wrong. If there was one thing that all Nobles hated, it was being told that they were wrong.

He nods at her. "Your first mistake was thinking that I was a demon." This wouldn't end well. "Your second was thinking that I'm a soldier for Lord Sesshomaru." He tilts his head. "And you're third was believing that Rin needs protection in such a capacity. She's far more intelligent than most." And that sealed it.

"How dare you?!" Lady Midori was seething now as she lunges for him.

Sasuke smirks as he dodges the blow aimed for him. "Have I offended you, My Lady?" He had just implied that she was smarter than Lady Midori. The woman wasn't going to take that laying down.

Lady Midori's eyes were now bleeding red with rage as she lunges once again for Sasuke jumping between him and her sword. It was all that Sasuke could do to catch the blade with his arm.

It slammed into the arm, but Sasuke was able to yank it out with his free hand. " You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Rin hears Sasuke say something about a Summoning Contract and that's when things really got out of hand.

* * *

"You have no idea where he went?" Aoda looks at Garuda.

The massive hawk had found him not long ago and the two of them had been looking for Sasuke ever since. For some reason though, they just couldn't find him.

While the bird said almost nothing to humans, he was another Summon. That meant that Aoda was easily able to understand him. Even without words, the panic in the other Summon's eyes spoke volumes.

Master Sasuke had gone missing. "We need to find him." Before something horrible happened.

Aoda knew that their Master was very powerful, but even Sasuke was not infallible. Surely, something awful must have happened with that demon that he and Garuda had been fighting.

Where had he gone though? Why had he disappeared without a word? It didn't make any sense. That was nothing like the normally very reliable Master that they had both come to know and love.

Barely a moment later, Aoda felt the familiar pull of a Summoning. "Garuda, our Master is Summoning us!" Though the pull felt different than before. It was as if Sasuke was a thousand miles away.

* * *

"S-Sasuke what are they?" Rin's eyes widen in shock as she stares at the giant hawk and massive serpent that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

She wasn't the only one. Midori couldn't believe it either. He was human though. The man had said as much and yet, out of nowhere he had just conjured two impossibly large animals.

Was he some sort of monk? Midori had heard tales of humans with magical powers. Usually, they were holy powers though.

"The hawk is Garuda and the snake is Aoda." Sasuke smiles at his Summons. "Aoda, Garuda, I order you to keep that woman away from us." He glares at Midori. "There is no need to start a war over her temper tantrum."

Temper tantrum?! This human's audacity truly knew no bounds. He might have a handsome face and a couple of tricks up his sleeve, but Midori would put an end to him.

If she killed Rin, that would start a war. The same was not necessarily true for him. "Rin is under Lord Sesshomaru's protection. The same is not true for you, Sasuke." He'd do well to remember that!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gestures wildly towards the window. "Look! Look!"

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and looks out the window. He was clearly wondering what Kagura was. What was the imp up to now?

Jaken was a faithful servant to Lord Sesshomaru. Kagura had to give him that much, but the toad demon had a habit of getting overly excited about well everything.

"A giant hawk and a giant snake." The proud Demon Lord blinks in surprise.

A giant hawk and a giant snake? What was he talking about? That's when Kagura looks out the window and gapes. The man certainly wasn't kidding about that much. The snake along was tall enough to reach some of the tower tops with ease and that hawk was bigger than even the largest Bird of Paradise that Kagura had ever seen. What was going on here?

"My Lord!" Jaken was flailing about wildly now. "Rin is down there and so is Lady Midori and that human!"

It didn't take a genius to realize who that human was. Sasuke. This wouldn't end well. Sasuke seemed like a decent human. Which would only provoke the brat.

"Then it seems I have no choice, but to intervene." Sesshomaru looks at the animals again and then at Sasuke. "He isn't afraid of them." That was true. "Their appearance was no accident. It looks like Sasuke didn't show us all of his abilities." Obviously, but then again… who would?

Only a complete fool would reveal their full hand this early. Though they could worry about that later. Right now, they needed to get out to the garden as soon as possible before innocent blood was spilt.

So she grabs one of her largest feathers that was about eight feet long and three feet wide before throwing it over the tower's edge and jumping on the hovering feather. "It's safe to jump on." The demoness looks at him reassuringly.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate for a second. Whether that was because he trusted her or thought he had transformed into a neko, Kagura didn't know. After all, cats and cat demons always landed on their feet. Either way, she guides her feather towards the group and they soon land.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Once they were on the ground, Sesshomaru didn't waste any time in making demands.

That was one of the things that she liked most about Sesshomaru. The man certainly knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to take it. A fact which likely wouldn't end well for Lady Midori.

Kagura was certain her head would end up on a silver platter. It was just a matter of time. She couldn't wait to see Midori realize that she wasn't nearly as clever as she thought she was. It would serve her right for referring to Kagura as a toy.

Midori smiles as though still trying to rectify the situation. "This human insulted me and your ward threw herself in front of him to spare him my ire." If Rin had gotten hurt, this woman wouldn't live to see another Sunrise.

"Rin, are you injured?" Sesshomaru looks at her.

There was a growl in his voice, but it wasn't directed at the human woman. No. It was directed at Midori. As it should be.

Rin shakes her head. "No, but Sasuke is!" Well that was close enough.

If Sasuke had tried to defend Rin and suffered an injury because of it, Kagura doubted Sesshomaru would draw much of a distinction. Apparently, Rin felt it was necessary to protect Sasuke as well. Interesting.

Well he could be a good match. Rin couldn't Mate a demon. The lifespan issue would ensure that only tragedy followed that. Mating a human would prove difficult as well though. There were not very many human men who would dare to pursue the ward of Lord Sesshomaru.

"You have injured one of my guests." Sesshomaru's golden eyes were practically burning with fury.

Kagura hadn't known that gold was a color that could 'burn,' but apparently it was. Even Midori looked as though she was feeling rather anxious at the moment. Good. She deserved to squirm.

"He insulted me." She raises an eyebrow. "Are you in the habit of allowing your guests to insult foreign Nobles?"

Sesshomaru was practically boiling with fury. "You presume too much, if you truly believe you have any influence over what goes on in my own home." His fangs were lengthening. "You drew first blood on my lands, I am within my rights! I demand equal compensation!" And before Kagura really knew what was going on, Sesshomaru came flying at her.

His speed was incredible, but somehow Midori manages to erect a shield of trees in front of her almost instantly. So that was her power. She was one with the Earth in the same manner that Kagura was one with the wind.

"Careful! That one has Wood Style!" The snake was obviously trying to warn them about Midori's power, but Kagura had never been one to heed warnings.

Well she wouldn't get away that easily. "Dance of the Blades!" Kagura unleashes her blades straight into the trees, cutting them down for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need your help!" Jaken had made it onto the field at some point and was now hurling fire at the woman from his staff. "As Lord Sesshomaru's faithful vessel, it is my job to assist him in all matters like this."

The toad demon could be infuriating sometimes. "You drew blood on one of my visitors." Sesshomaru continues fighting as if nothing had happened. "You will also have blood drawn." He was unleashing his energy whip at her. "And I will make certain that all the other nobles know of this misdeed."

Attacking Sasuke in Sesshomaru's castle without his consent had been a mistake. That much was obvious. Now, the Lord of the West had the moral high ground. Something that Midori should not have ceased to him this early on.

"Let me help." Sasuke flicks thousands of tiny blue needles at the woman.

She was now pinned to one of the natural trees with them holding her clothes in place. Midori was trying to free herself from the tree when Sesshomaru's whip slashed into her arm.

"AHHH!" Making her cry out and Kagura notices that she was now bleeding.

Sesshomaru's eyes were still red though. "You drew blood and returned the favor. I have shown you mercy on this day, but do not test me again." He turns his back on her.

It was the ultimate insult. He didn't even consider her worthy of looking at. Sesshomaru didn't consider her enough of a threat to not take his eyes off her.

The bird was looking at the snake and Sasuke for instruction. Clearly, he wasn't entirely sure if the fight was over. Neither was the snake.

That probably would have been a mistake as Midori came charging at him, viewing Sesshomaru as a lost cause most likely. Kagura wasn't entirely sure, if her sword would have struck or if Sesshomaru would have blocked. It didn't matter though.

Rin had been quickly. Surprisingly, it had been Rin. She had grabbed one of Sasuke's strange dagger like weapons and hurled it at the sword, knocking it out of Midori's hands.

"You damn bitch!" The Inu Demoness charges towards Rin, only to be blocked by a snarling Sesshomaru.

His eyes were red as blood. His teeth now vicious looking fangs and his normally elegant markings were jagged with rage. Sesshomaru had well and truly lost control of himself.

Midori saw that and did the only thing she could do. She let her own Inner Demon out and now. That's when it truly began. A clash of fangs and claws.

"Sesshomaru!" She had to do something to help him.

To her surprise, Sasuke places his hand on her shoulder. "We need to wait for an opening." That was true. If they attacked Lady Midori now, it was just as likely to hit Lord Sesshomaru as her.

"You're right." As the first faint traces of dawn began ever so slowly to light up the sky, Kagura knew one thing with absolute certainty.

This was now war.


	7. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Midori face off against one another. Sasuke offers to train Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Rin could only watch in horror as Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Midori assumed their truest forms. That of demonic dogs that could easily rival Aoda and Garuda in sheer size. Dogs with glowing eyes and fangs that were bigger than she was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" What could she do?!

There had to be something they could do help him. Sadly, Sasuke was right. If they tried to do anything, they were just as likely to hit Lord Sesshomaru as Lady Midori.

_Crunch!_ Lord Sesshomaru had just thrown himself at the other Inu and had sank his jaws into her thigh. The sound of bone breaking was heard throughout the gardens and so was the demoness's cry of agony.

Kagura pulls her and Sasuke off to the side. "Stay out of the line of fire." She was right to worry because the battle was only growing more dangerous by the minute.

"He's drawn blood." Sasuke watches with his mismatched eyes.

That was right. Sesshomaru's muzzle was now coated in dark red. The red of Lady Midori's blood and that meant there likely wouldn't be any turning back now. Once an animal had tested blood, Rin knew what happened. A fight to the death.

Midori wasn't giving up that easily though. Her mighty paws slash at Sesshomaru. Rin winces as she sees it drag across his side and red gush from it as a result.

She'd cut him. Cut him with her claws and now, they had both drawn blood. Though she was at a loss for how she could help her Lord in this instance. Any aid she sent, might actually hit Sesshomaru on accident.

"Aoda!" Mercifully, it appeared that Sasuke had a plan. "Garuda, attack her." Well maybe, not much of one. Though it was certainly something.

The hawk and serpent unlike weapons could distinguish between the two massive canines that were currently trying their best to tear one another apart. Rin had never seen anything like it.

Their eyes were glowing red and their jaws were snapping. Their massive jaws that could easily crush through solid bone and did crush through it. So this was what it was like when two demons of Sesshomaru's stature clashed in their truest form.

"Yes, Master Sasuke!" Aoda slams into Midori's side.

He must have been able to distinguish between the two of them because the female was smaller than Sesshomaru. "I can't believe this." She wasn't the only one in awe of the fight though. Kagura was watching in shock as well.

There was something magnificent about it. Magnificent in the pure savagery. It was still terrifying, but Rin couldn't deny there was a beauty. So this was the true power of the Inu Lords and Ladies.

Garuda was not to be outdone though. He flies straight at Midori and his talons slice into her sides. Her roar of pain was something that Rin knew would forever haunt her dreams.

There was such agony to it as she transforms back into her humanoid form. "Have mercy. This is truly not what I intended." The woman was drenched in her own blood.

Sesshomaru quickly follows her example. He had soon transformed back as well, but his eyes were still red. Midori would be very lucky to make it out of this alive.

"I fail to see why I should display mercy." He wasn't a demon at the moment, Rin muses.

Sesshomaru was more of an Angel of Vengeance. It was frightening and she was suddenly very grateful for Sasuke's hand on her own. He must have sensed her unease.

Midori summons a mountain under her feet. "If you wish to prevent a war, we can ignore what has transpired between us." The power to control Earth to such an extent was incredible.

The mountain wasn't a true mountain, Rin knew that. It was only the height of two great snakes like the one Sasuke had Summon. Still, she had done it so quickly that Rin found herself almost awestruck by it.

"You came to my home and tried to attack my guests." Sesshomaru wasn't backing down though. "You are the one who drew First Blood and continue to insult me." That was true, but Rin really wished that a war could be avoided.

Midori's green eyes flash like angry emeralds. "So be it then." She waves her hand and suddenly what seemed like thousands of rocks came hurling towards Lord Sesshomaru.

She was hoping to strike him with the rocks. At that height, they could prove fatal or at least injure him. Rin couldn't let that happen. This had to be stopped!

"Garuda!" She had an idea.

It was crazy, but it might be their best chance of stopping Lady Midori!

* * *

Sango had to admit that she was rather worried. "Do you really think that things have gotten that bad or is Lord Sesshomaru just being cautious?" It was hard to tell.

Inuyasha was reckless, but Sesshomaru planned his every move. Both approaches had their merits and demerits. There were times when it was better to trust your gut instinct and there were times when it was far wiser to take a more cautious approach. That was likely why they worked so well in battle together.

The brothers balanced each other out nicely. Of course, only a fool would tell them that much to their face and Sango was no fool.

"It's hard to say." Miroku sighs as he places his arms around her waist. "When Rin is involved, I can't blame the man for being a bit paranoid." That was true. That girl did have a knack for finding troubled. "Be that as it may, I can't imagine that he would come all the way to out here to get her for no good reason." That was also true.

The threat was real. Though how real had yet to be determined. To say the least, that was a troubling though. Sango would rather know what they were up against than to go in fighting blind.

She sighs as she looks out the window. "Naraku is gone." The Demon Slayer and mother of three had foolishly though that meant all the fighting was over. "I thought that would be the end of it. That we could all just live in peace." She should have known better.

Miroku kisses the top of her head. "We'll deal with things as they come." Yes, logically she knew that he was right about that.

Worrying about everything wouldn't help matter. Sesshomaru obviously had some sort of plan and the foreigner was with them.

She knew next to nothing about him, but the man was in excellent shape. Sango could tell that much. It wasn't everyone who could tend to that much of a field so quickly, even with help. If worse came to worst, Sasuke could probably get Rin to safety while Sesshomaru dealt with whatever threat the three of them were facing.

* * *

Sasuke watches with alarm as Rin actually jumps onto the hawk Summon's back with a kunai in her hand. She couldn't be serious. There was no way the woman was that suicidal. Was there?

"Rin!" Judging by the panic in Kagura's voice, she was though.

She really was. Damn it. There was only one choice now. He'd have to summon the Susanoo to protect her. Rin would likely get herself killed otherwise!

The crazy woman actually flew towards Midori while she was distracted by Sesshomaru and threw the kunai into her eye! Civilian or not, Sasuke had to admit that Rin had excellent aim.

"AHHHH!" Sesshomaru who was slicing through various boulders with his energy whip winced at the sound of Midori's scream. "BITCH! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!"

That didn't stop him from transforming though. Sesshomaru was going to do his best to save his ward from Midori's strike. So was Kaguya, she had just summoned a giant feather. A feather that apparently, she could fly on.

Neither of them was faster than the arm of his Susanoo though. He quickly grabs Rin and Garuda inside it before Midori could cut off Rin's head with the sword she had created out of her demonic energy.

Blood. There was so much blood. "Not today, she won't." Half of Midori's face was covered in it.

Rin might not have succeeded in cutting out the woman's eye, but she might as well have. The Inu woman would never be able to see out of it again. That much Sasuke was certain of.

"What is this sorcery?!" Midori was now hurling boulders at his Susanoo arm, but that was no use. "You're a liar! You are a demon!"

No. He still wasn't a demon, but Sasuke could understand the confusion. He was quite certain that by this world's standards, that was exactly what he was. A demon with a human's lifespan.

"And you're dead!" Sasuke was pouring more chakra into his Susanoo in preparation for the final attack.

The attack that would end this woman. This woman who came out of nowhere and tried to destroy the seemingly happy life that Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, and his other subjects had.

Her intentions might be noble, but her methods were not. His Susanoo was now rapidly developing and he was just about to deliver the final blow when Sesshomaru jumps onto the mountain into his animal form.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura's and Rin's cries rang out, but the demon was too incensed to listen.

No. Sasuke had seen those eyes. He had seen the intent in them. If Sesshomaru had his way, Midori would be dead in a matter of minutes. Perhaps even in a matter of seconds.

Midori was a creature of rage as a blood red orb of energy forms around her. Whatever it was, it was gone before Sesshomaru could wrap his jaws around it. It must have been this world's version of a Body Flicker, Sasuke decides.

"That was strange." Kagura blinks from her position on her feather.

How the woman had gotten it into the air that quickly or she was riding it was a mystery to Sasuke a the moment, but he would worry about that later. The ability might be a common one in this world for all he knew.

He wasn't the only one worried though. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken was now screaming for his Master. "Are you alright?!" The poor imp.

Sasuke couldn't help, but feel a pang of pity for the creature at the moment. He really was worried about the Demon Lord. Still, he knew that didn't really matter.

Lady Midori was still out there. She was partially blind and she was very angry. They had just declared war. There would be no turning back now and Sasuke was even more disturbed that he had referred to himself as part of their group. He shouldn't have done that. Not even mentally.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru sighs. He had already done everything he could for the moment. His guards were on full alert and the Western Army was mobilizing. Not only that, but he had sent word to the other Lords and Ladies of Japan.

"You've done everything that you can." Kagura.

Kagura had slipped into his bedchambers without his knowledge. That thought was a troubling one. Not because he viewed her as a threat. Far from it. He trusted her as idiotic as that might sound. No, it was because if she could do it…someone else could do the same thing.

He sighs at that thought and looks at her. "I know." What he didn't know was whether or not it would be enough.

The Demons of Japan had one key advantage over the Chinese ones. They knew the terrain and they had easier access to the necessary supplies that would be needed to fight a war. The Chinese on the other hand had the numbers.

There were far more Demons in China than in Japan. It was just a matter of bringing them to the shore. Once that happened, they would march. Likely straight for the West.

"Then don't look so hard on yourself." Kagura waves her fan and looks at him underneath hooded lashes. "You did everything that you could to prevent it." That was true, but that didn't make him feel any better about their precocious predicament

He was strong enough to defend himself from almost anything. People like Rin were another matter. Though as of late Rin had been showing a warrior's instincts, he smirks at that thought.

The way she had thrown that weapon into Midori's eye had been equal parts courage and foolishness. It had worked though. Sesshomaru couldn't argue with the results.

"Accurate, but we need to prepare for war." Replaying the events of the day would do little good at this point.

Admittedly, not doing so was difficult. He would manage though. Sesshomaru was Lord of the West. He had his people to think about and his own safety.

He was powerful, but even for him it would not be an easy task to take on a fully trained demonic army. Strategy was necessary.

Kagura looks at him. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" That was a good question.

"During the fighting, please keep Rin safe." He couldn't protect her and defend himself in a war like this. "Hide with her. Stay out of the way. You're strong." Kagura could protect her. "Which is why I'm entrusting her to you and not to someone else." Something that Sesshomaru could only hope he wouldn't end up regretting.

"I will." Kagura nods at him.

It was foolish to trust her. Sesshomaru knew that, but he couldn't doing so. Certainly doing so defied all logic, but that didn't seem to matter. His instincts trusted her and he had learned long ago to trust them.

* * *

Sasuke watches Rin from the hallway. Her door was slightly ajar. She was far too trusting.

That was what was going to get her killed. It shouldn't have really mattered to him, but that thought disturbed him. The woman had always been so kind to him. She didn't deserve to die at the hands of someone like Midori.

"I won't let it happen." That was that.

Well no one did, but especially not her. So he decides to protect her in the best way he knew how. He'd just have to give her a crash course in using Jutsus. Something simple that she could learn quickly, but might save her life. That would be best.

"Sasuke?" Rin looks at him in confusion, after she opens the door for him.

He smiles at her. She really was the picture of innocence. What she was doing with a Demon Lord for a 'father' was anyone's guess, but that was irrelevant to his current goal. His goal of protecting her.

Now, he just had to figure out which Jutsus would be best to teach her. "You know that there is a war coming." Against his better judgment, Sasuke takes her hands in his own. "I want to make sure that you'll be able to protect yourself."

What she had done today had been brave and stupid. Rin had gotten very lucky. That move could have easily gotten her killed. Sasuke wasn't going to leave here before he had at least given her some sort of tool to protect herself with. No matter how minor the tool might be.

She wasn't from his world. Rin understood almost nothing about chakra, but the last Uchiha was determined to teach her at least a few tricks. She'd likely never know enough to graduate the Academy, let alone become a Chunin…but it would be something.

"I know." Rin nods her head determinedly. "That doesn't scare me."

She had a kind heart, but a ninja's reckless courage. "I'm glad, but I'd like to teach you how to use my form of magic." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Rin could apparently already throw a kunai. That was a start, but he had more intensive training in mind. He'd start with shadow clones. He doubted those existed in this world and it was something that Academy Students could do.

"I'd like that." She beams at him. "I want to be able to help too."

He thoughts much. With that in mind, Sasuke leads her off to the gardens. It was late enough at night, that he doubted anyone would actually disturb them.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile at her underneath the moonlight. "We'll start by testing your chakra nature." He pulls out a sheet of paper. "When you touch this, your chakra will react to it and from that, I'll be able to tell what you have." He nods at her.

"Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, or Lightning." She smiles at him proudly.

That was accurate. If nothing else, Rin was a fast learner. That was very good because Sasuke doubted they had much time.

"Yes, that's right." He nods as she touches the paper and Sasuke takes a deep breath.

This would be the first step to her training. Sasuke just wished that he had more time to properly train her, but it couldn't be helped. For now, teaching her a couple Academy Basics would have to do.

* * *

Midori screams as she appears where she knew Tenji would be. She would need medical attention and quickly. That little brat had stabbed her eye out with some sort of weapon.

"My Lady!" Tenji's voice sounds no less than horrified upon hearing her scream as he rushes over to her. "What in the name of the Gods and Goddesses happened?"

That was a perfectly logical question to ask, of course. Tragically for Tenji, Lady Midori was not feeling logical at the moment. It might have something to do with the fact that her eye had been stabbed out by a mere wisp of a human girl.

Blood was still gushing from that wound and other injures. "I need more medical care. Sesshomaru's human stabbed my eye out and I engaged him in combat." She was in no condition to give a more thorough explanation.

Thankfully, Tenji seemed to know exactly what to do. "I'll get you to a healer at once." Mercifully, he was true to his word.

Midori battles against unconsciousness as he carries her off. "My Lady needs medical attention at once!" Everything was spinning.

She had lost blood. So much blood. It was frankly a miracle that she was alive, but Midori knew why.

She couldn't die. Not yet. Not before her goal was accomplished. The Gods and Goddesses were protecting her from even death's embrace because they had given her a higher purpose.

"Coming!" The hands of the healers were all over her.

She could feel their magic, but her body was now numb. She was hovering on the edge of life and death. Midori would not yield though. She had to go on. It was for the sake of their kind.

The humans had to be stopped. If not now, they never would be. She knew that for a fact and that was why she had gone to Japan. The demons of both nations needed to combine forces and drive the humans back.

She didn't know why Lord Sesshomaru couldn't see that. Probably because of that vile human girl. Rin had likely bewitched him. Just as Inutashio's human plaything had bewitched him.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Screams.

Someone was screaming about her having lost too much blood. Still, she had faith in her healers. She had faith that she would make it through this because the fate of Demons everywhere might very well depends on it.

Another person was now screaming now. "She's not going to make it." Fool, she think to herself.

Of course, she was going to make it. Midori would make a full recovery and when she did, that human was going to regret stealing her eye. She may be half blind now, but she was not dead.

Rin. That was her name. She was the one who had bewitched Sesshomaru and she was the one who would pay for taking her eye. Of that much, Midori was quite certain.

With that thought in mind, she falls asleep with a smile on her face. She needed her rest. When she woke though, she would commence her war plans in the morning and she would bring all of Japan and that witch to her knees.


	8. Mother is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke teaches Rin and Sesshomaru more about chakra, Sesshomaru receives word of his mother's impending arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They're really helpful when it comes to writing chapters. Anyway, happy reading.

Rin wasn't sure what she expected to happen to the paper when she touched it, but for it to turn into dirt and crumble wasn't it. Had she done something wrong?

That thought makes her panic as she dares herself to look at Sasuke. "Was that bad?" He didn't seem angry though.

So maybe, that was normal. Was the paper just supposed to crumble like that? She didn't know. There was apparently much that she didn't know about Sasuke's world, it seemed.

"No." Sasuke shakes his head. "That just means that your primary chakra type is Earth." Oh. Well that didn't really surprise her.

She had always felt a special affinity for flowers and the ground underneath her feet. It was why she often ran around barefoot. This was much to the annoyance of Lord Sesshomaru, but the demon had given up on trying to get her to wear sandals regularly.

"Oh. Well that's good." She smiles.

Sasuke nods at her and then pauses. "I can use all the chakra natures, but Fire and Lightning are easiest for me." That did explain a lot.

"So can you still teach me?" She tilts her head.

He knew all of them, but specialized in different elements. Then again, it wasn't as though anyone else was going to teach her. Maybe, that didn't matter.

She had to get stronger though. Rin could throw a dagger, but that was really about it. Well that and she was fast, agile, and had good endurance. Some of that was natural and some had been earned by following Lord Sesshomaru about the Japanese Countryside.

Sasuke smiles at her. "Yes, I can." His eyes might be mismatched, but they were beautiful.

"Alright." Well at least they were beautiful at the moment. "How do I start?" They had been rather terrifying when they were going up against Midori.

Her instructor frowns at that. "Well I've never actually taught someone who presumably hasn't used chakra before." That didn't sound promising. "Though I'll just teach you like my parents and brother taught me before I enrolled in the Academy."

He was a scholar then? Hmm. He had the body of a warrior though. Then again, Lord Sesshomaru was something of a scholar in his own right as well. So one didn't necessarily have to choose between being a warrior or a scholar.

It was a bit disappointing to realize that by Sasuke's standards she was still a child when it came to magic. "Alright." Naturally, Rin wouldn't let it show.

Lord Sesshomaru always said that sulking about one's deficiencies was a waste of time. You either improved or you accepted your faults for what they were. Idly, Rin wonders if Sasuke had a similar philosophy.

"We'll start with the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Rin wasn't really sure what that was, but she nods her head anyway. "It's a basic technique at the Academy. Unfortunately, Shadow Clones can only take one hit before they disappear, but they are very good at confusing the enemy." He smiles at her.

"You mean I use the clones to confuse them as to which one is the real me as I get away?" Rin smiles pleasantly at him.

Sasuke nods approvingly. The simple action makes Rin feel as a colony of butterflies had snuck into her stomach. It was a strange sensation, but a pleasant one.

* * *

Midori was seething. Her injury had been treated to the best of her healer's ability, but she was still blind in one eye. Not only that, but Tenji was being most unreasonable.

"My Lady, you've already lost an eye." Why did he insist on pointing out the obvious? "Perhaps, it would be unwise to continue our campaign in light of that."

She had thought him to have more spine than that. Honestly, what was the matter with this demon? Had he gone and transformed into a Jellyfish Demon overnight?

Her snarl surprises even her. "No. We will continue on." She wouldn't be defeated that easily, especially by some human bitch.

Midori had her pride. This wasn't the end. This was only the beginning. One way or another, she would make Rin pay for what she did and Sesshomaru as well.

She had come away from the encounter utterly humiliated. In hindsight, Midori should have planned for such a thing. Any demon who would take a human as his ward, obviously was not all there and the same could be said of any human who lived with a demon.

"It must run in the family." That was the only logical explanation.

Tragic. That's what this was. It was tragic that Lord Inutashio and his eldest son both shared a taste for humans. Honestly, their compassion for these wretched, bloodthirsty creatures was their greatest weakness.

"I need to leave this place." She shakes her head. "The medic tent smells of blood and decay."

Midori was being treated inside a tent that had been sent up. Along with a few other demons who for one reason or another, had gotten injured or sick on the way to Japan or while they were here.

Tenji sighs and shakes his head. "My Lady, it is not safe to move you." It was perfectly safe.

She had stabilized herself and the sight of at least half a dozen demons laying around ill or injured was driving her to madness. Some of formerly green grass was now stained red. Blood red.

To make matters worse, most of that blood was her own. It was infuriating. She wouldn't allow such a thing to happen again though. Sesshomaru and his human pet had gotten lucky once. Midori would make sure that it didn't happen again.

"You will move me because that is my order." Her fangs were growing longer in her irritation.

Honestly, how dare he defy her? The man should know better than that. And to think, she used to believe that Tenji was intelligent!

"Yes, My Lady." He sighs and has her moved.

Where she was going, Midori didn't care. All that the noblewoman knew was that she desperately needed to escape the scent and sight of her own blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of it as he watches the pair of them through a window in one of the towers. It seemed as though Sasuke was attempting to teach Rin magic.

"Well I think she may have finally found a Mate." Soft feminine laughter starters him from his observations.

Naturally, he didn't show it. Demon Lords were expected to maintain a certain image after all. His father had been good at that. Well until he took a human Mate anyway.

Speaking of Mates, Kagura might have a point there. Sasuke could be suitable. He was strong for a human, but he didn't have the lifespan of a demon. The perfect compromise in that respect.

He glances over at Kagura as he chooses his words carefully. "He has potential." The last thing he needed was for the Wind Demoenss to get any ideas into her head before Sesshomaru decided on what he wanted to do about all of this.

Of course, he'd have to prove himself worthy, Sesshomaru taps his fingers lightly on the windowsill as he ponders that matter. Sasuke had come to Rin's aid more than once. That was a good sign.

"That's glowing praise from you." The raven haired beauty smiles slyly at him.

Perhaps, it was. Sesshomaru wasn't the type that was prone to such things. Be that as it may, Sasuke had earned some acknowledgement. Acknowledgement of a positive kind. Which was not something that the Inu Lord gave out lightly.

That didn't mean that he wanted to indulge in Kagura's games. "I'm glad that he is training her." He might have to start doing something similar.

Sesshomaru should have done it long ago. It was just that Rin was human and he had always been able to protect her in the past. The thought of Rin actually fighting had seemed almost like blasphemy.

The way she had thrown that dagger though, that showed that he had been wrong to some extent. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was clearly going to have to revisit his decision not to train Rin in the Art of Fighting.

"As am I." Kagura smiles. "Admit it though, you're proud of her." In a strange way, yes. "For half blinding that, bitch."

The dark beauty's language certain left something to be desired though. "Refrain from using such language around Rin." She would never be a Noble Lady of the Court.

Kagura just didn't have it in her to follow social convention. Not unless he forced the issue. Over the years, she had gotten better at it. Rarely, did she outright scandalize people these days. That hadn't always been the case.

"Alright." She sighs and smiles at him. "You need to loosen up, Lord Fluffy."

That ridiculous nickname causes Sesshomaru to twitch again. Oh how he hated being called that. It was the most ridiculous title that anyone had ever given him and yet, Kagura refused to abandon it.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru." That or My Lord would be sufficient. "You forget yourself sometimes, Kagura."

She smiles slyly at him as she brushes her fan against his face. "Perhaps, you do not forget yourself enough." And perhaps, the woman was asking to be struck on her backside.

Her behavior was outrageous. "Come. I suggest that we watch their training session more closely." He states and turns around, knowing that she would follow.

Kagura nods in agreement and follows him. Well, if nothing else…Sesshomaru knew that the Wind Demoness would follow him. That was something.

As they were making their way down the massive spiral staircase, Sesshomaru sees Jaken racing towards him. The imp was also clearly carrying something. He was carrying something and panicking.

That probably did not bode well for himself or the West at large. "Jaken, what is it?" The Inu strides towards him quickly covering the gap between them.

After all, he was a Demon Lord. Jaken was a toad demon. It was only natural that his much longer legs would cover the distance between hima dn the imp than Jaken's shorter ones could.

"A letter, My Lord!" Yes, sesshomaru could see that much.

He sincerely didn't understand why people couldn't be more concise in their communication. "Who is the letter from?" It was irritating and a waste of time. Though at least Kagura voiced the question that he shouldn't have needed to.

Sesshomaru sighs at that thought as he looks around him. The stately walls were adorned with torches and beautiful paintings. There were several statues here and there as well.

Most of that had been his mother's doing. His father had certainly never had a head for that certain of thing. Admittedly, such a thing tended to be more interest to female demons than male ones, anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother!" The imp quickly hands Sesshomaru the letter and the Dog Demon reads it just as hastily.

_**Dear Sesshomaru,** _

_**I have heard of Lady Midori's attack on your castle. Rest assured that I am mobilizing my army to join with yours. I have left my castle in the care of my Second-In-Command**_ _**and I shall be at yours shortly.**_

_**We need to neutralize this upstart once and for all. China may be large, but it is not invincible and we know the terrain better. Those will be our greatest advantages.** _

_**Sincerely, Your Mother.** _

Sesshomaru sighs and shakes his head. He loved his mother in his own way of course, but the woman still thought he was a pup. That and well, it had taken her quite awhile to get used to Rin.

That last part was understandable, given how her marriage had turned out with Inutashio. Still, it hadn't been a pleasant time. She did care for him though. The woman had brought Rin back for him when the human had died briefly years ago.

"My mother is coming to join us." He turns his gaze towards Kagura. "Please inform the chefs to prepare her favorite dishes."

Kagura nods and swiftly heads off towards the kitchen. It was a mark of just how much of an Alpha his mother was that even the raven haired woman didn't argue with the order.

"Things will be better now, right Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken looks up at him with his big eyes.

His unnaturally big eyes. Some demons were just more blessed than others when it came to physical appearance. Still, that wasn't the measure of a good servant. If nothing else, Jaken was certainly loyal and loyalty was the most important quality in a vessel.

"Yes." He states simply as he continues down the stairs and swiftly heads out of the castle.

His footsteps were absolutely silent as he took each step. This was both because that was the way the demon walked and because Sesshomaru wanted to observe Rin's training without influencing her progress for a few moments.

If she saw him, the girl would alter her behavior. He knew that much. Despite all that, he found himself rather surprised to see two Rins in the gardens.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" He blinks as he watches the two of them train together.

* * *

Sasuke smiles at Rin as she successfully produces her first clone. The woman was a natural. Well at least with that Jutsu. Granted, he doubted it would be enough to stop someone like Midori, but it was a start.

"Very good." A very good start.

Had she the temperament for it, Rin probably would have been a fine ninja. Not that she needed to be a ninja. The woman seemed to be doing well enough as a healer of sorts in that village she lived in before this Lady Midori came along.

"You said it can only take one hit though?" She gazes at him with eyes that remind him all too much of chocolate.

Dark chocolate. The luxurious kind of chocolate that he actually liked. Sasuke hated sweet things, except for Rin for some reason. Then again, he supposed it would be impossible to hate someone like her. (Unless she threw a kunai in your eye, of course).

"That's right." She was also good at retaining information.

That would serve her well and so would the gardens. They would make for excellent training grounds. Though Sasuke did feel more than a little guilty about using them.

This was clearly meant to be a place of beauty. Beautiful flowers, lush grass, expensive fountains, and other gorgeous scenery surrounded them. Scenery that they were likely going to ruin with their training.

"We're going to work on some basic hand signs and summoning your chakra in your hands as that's the easiest place to manifest it." The easiest, but far from the only one, Sasuke thinks to himself.

He smiles at that thought and places his hands on top of Rin. "Some basic tiger, ox, and rat." Memorizing the signs for different Jutsus was often one of the most confusing things about being a young Academy Student.

Sasuke wasn't worried about that with Rin though. She seemed to have a good memory and the fact that Lady Midori wanted to kill her, well that should make for some excellent motivation.

"I think I can do those." She smiles at him.

He really needed to teach her some basics and get out of there. Sasuke still had to return to his world, if such a thing was even possible. It should be with his Rinnegan, but he would need to figure out where he was relative to his own home. That wasn't going to be easy.

Surely, there had to be a clue somewhere though. "Yes, you can." He'd just have to find it, but for now Sasuke would focus on teaching Rin.

As he feels her soft skin under his fingertips and the palm of his hands, Sasuke couldn't help but remember how he met her. She had treated a complete stranger. Would she still have done it, if Rin knew exactly how much blood was on his hands?

She probably would have. Few other people would have done the same, but Sasuke suspected that Rin would have treated him no matter what the circumstances. She was a natural born medic in his mind.

"He's correct about that much." Sesshomaru's voice interrupts Sasuke's train of thought for a moment.

The last Uchiha would call him overprotective, but that wasn't accurate. With Lady Midori lurking out there, the man had a reason to be watching Rin like a hawk.

Midori was a demoness. Rin was not. Even being half blind, the other woman had every advantage in a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu fight. The fact that this world probably didn't call them that, didn't matter.

Rin and her clone both beam as they race over towards Sesshomaru and hug him. It was at that moment, that Sasuke realizes Rin was more than a little crazy. Anyone who would embrace Sesshomaru like that without any concern for their safety, they were clearly openly courting an early demise.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The happiness shining in her eyes was a beautiful thing to witness though. "Sasuke taught me a new trick."

Sesshomaru's lips twitch ever so slightly. Just enough for Sasuke to notice that he was actually smiling. Well apparently, he was smiling Sesshomaru Style, anyway.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't really happy about the Shadow Clone Jutsu being called a trick, but that was irrelevant. It was a 'trick' that may very well save her life from that evil bitch. So he wasn't going to quibble about the label.

"Yes, I see that." He raises an eyebrow. "You will have to teach me this strange magic." Strange magic? Well that was one way to put it. "If Rin can learn it, I presume that I'll also be able to do so."

Alright. That was fair. The flower lover didn't exactly seem like she was brimming with raw power and Sesshomaru did. The man would likely have a far easier time accessing his chakra and he was certainly intelligent enough to pick up on things quickly.

"Alright." Sasuke nods. "I'll teach you."

The last Uchiha never expected his life to turn out this way. He never expected to end up in a different world or dimension and to be teaching Jutsus to people who had only the vaguest idea what they were. He never expected to run into a woman named Lady Midori who was a slightly more sane version of Kaguya and he certainly never expected to be falling for civilian, but he was.

That was why as he shows Sesshomarut the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sasuke resolves once again to get out of there as soon as possible. This place was offering him something very tempting. A chance to start over with a completely clean slate, but he couldn't take it.

"Naruto." There was still Naruto and everyone else back in the Land of Fire who depended on him.

He couldn't just up and disappear again. That wouldn't be fair. Not after everything that he had done.

"Who is Naruto?" Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighs at that question and shakes his head. "He's my best friend." Because how else could he possibly describe Naruto? The man defied all logic and now, Sasuke had to do the same and find a way back to the Leaf.


	9. A Necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war heats up, it becomes something of a necessity for Rin to learn self-defense. Good thing she has Sasuke around to teach her how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A month had passed since that wretched human had taken Midori's eye and in that month, she had made real progress. Her people were now targeting Japan. Unfortunately, it was very hard to move an entire army.

"What is the latest news from the front?" She looks at Tenji.

Which meant they had to be smart about this. They were attacking small villages, burning crops, and poisoning wells. Small things like these could make a big difference. Even the mightiest army was powerless without food and water.

Tenji looks at her. "We've poisoned the water sources of five villages this past week." Good. Good. "Human and demon villages alike. There should be must unrest starting in the Western Lands by now."

It was a start. It would take more than that to bring someone like Sesshomaru to heal. Truly, Midori had originally envisioned him as being perhaps her greatest ally in this noble crusade, but alas it was not to be.

All because of that human. Damn her. What was it about that pathetic creature that brought out Sesshomaru's paternal instincts, anyway? Midori could see nothing special about her. Well other than the bitch apparently had excellent aim for a human.

"Good." She could hear screams in the distance.

The sound of screams and the scent of smoke. They were burning another village. This wasn't how Midori had wanted things to go, but she would do what was necessary to save her people.

They should have joined with her willingly. Didn't the demons of his country understand what was happening? The humans were growing more numerous and their weapons were growing stronger.

Sooner or later, a clash was inevitable. It was important to strike while they still had a chance of victory. If they delay for too long, all would be lost.

He nods at that. "Unfortunately, there has been a complication." A complication? What complication?

"What complication?" She could feel a growl forming in her throat.

The more complications there were, the harder it would be to achieve victory. Why couldn't anything ever go smoothly?

Tenji sighs and looks at his feet. "Lord Sesshomaru's mother has entered the fray." Wonderful. That was the last thing they needed.

Sesshomaru was now physically stronger than her and he was younger, but Lady Inukimi was a shrewd one. Her ruthless cunning made Sesshomaru seem almost 'kind' in comparison.

"And what did she do?" Because Midori knew that the woman had done something.

Tenji warily glances around. It was as if the man was thinking about running. Obviously, Inukimi had done something suitably horrible.

The fact that her advisor wasn't answering Midori made her even angrier. "I don't like repeating myself." That growl that had been halfway formed in her throat was now audible. "What did she do?"

"She had her army lay siege to some of our ships and they were carrying infected blankets with them." Infected blankets? What madness was this. "That had been wrapped around recently dead humans. They had died from an outbreak."

She did what?! That woman actually destroyed some of her ships and had made some of Midori's soldiers sick?! How absolutely vile. Midori could now see where Sesshomaru got his charming personality from.

Something would have to be done about this. "How many ships and soldiers did we lose?" Clearly, a lot.

They must have lost a lot of people. Otherwise, Tenji would not be this nervous. That scheming shrew!

"We lost about two dozen ships and fifty demons have perished with many more sick." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Midori heard it.

She wished that she didn't hear it, but she did. So the Inu did the only thing that she could do in a situation like this. She slams her fist into a tree and absolutely crushes it.

"We'll send for more then." As long as Inukimi hadn't sunk all their ships, they could always send for more.

It would set them back more. The ships would need to be made ready and the journey needed to be made. Not only that, but the soldiers and the like would need time to prepare as well.

He bows to her. "Yes, My Lady." It wasn't Tenji's fault and she knew that.

That was why Midori had taken her anger out on the innocent tree. Tenji was still too useful to kill. Though he was rapidly testing her patience on some days.

"Good." That was the last straw. "I want you to send for a thousand ships." They'd take Japan by force.

They'd force the demons to submit and then after that, they would restore the natural order of things. Humans were not meant to rule the world. That was their job.

Humans used to be annoying insects. They were far too weak to be a threat, unless they swarmed you. Now, that was changing. It was changing far too rapidly for her likely.

"A t-thousand ships, My Lady?!" Tenji looks at her in shock.

This was the time to act. She wouldn't let any other pup go through what she had. This was her kind's last stand.

Other demons might not know that yet, but she did. Midori knew it in her bones. She could feel it in her very soul. This was a war that they couldn't afford to lose or it would spell their doom.

She nods at him. "Yes, a thousand and as quickly as possible." The best way to overtake this island was to launch an all out assault. They simply no longer had time to do it the slow way.

Midori's original plan had been to weaken it by striking strategic locations. With Inukimi involved though, that was no longer possible. She was a clever one. Midori would give her that, but not clever enough…

"As you wish, Lady Midori." Tenji bows, once more and quickly scurries off.

She could tell that he thought she was mad. Maybe, Tenji was correct about that. It didn't matter though. This had to be done though for the sake of demons everywhere.

* * *

Rin blushes as Sasuke tries to show her the proper way to grip a sword. "You don't want to grip it too gently or too tightly." She wasn't sure why, but when he said things like that…it conjured up very forbidden images. "If you're too gentle, it will slip out of your hand. Too firm and it will hurt." Yes, Rin imagined that was the case.

Maybe, it was because he had saved her. That or because Sasuke had always been so patient with her when teaching her about this strange magic he called chakra and these strange spells he called Jutsus. She wasn't sure, but Rin knew that she had never really reacted to someone this way before.

"I think I understand." He wasn't her husband or her lover though.

Rin knew that much, but she liked to believe that they were something more than friends. What that was, the flower lover wasn't really sure. More than friends, but not lovers. They weren't even courting. Not really.

"Good." He smiles at her. "Why don't you show me then?" He takes his hands away from her own.

His hands had been on top of hers. As soon as he removed his, Rin missed the warmth they provided her with. She had never met someone with such rough and warm hands before, but the young woman liked it.

She liked it more than she should really. Thank goodness that Lord Sesshomaru seemed to like Sasuke. Well he seemed to like Sasuke as much as he ever liked anyone who wasn't her or Kagura, anyway.

She smiles at Sasuke and grips the sword. "Alright." Sesshomaru took awhile to warm up to people, but he and Sasuke seemed to get along well enough.

She wouldn't call them friends, but Lord Sesshomaru was very curious about Sasuke's Jutsus. Particularly the Amaterasu and Chidori. Unfortunately, the Amaterasu could only be performed by people with something called a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Rin didn't really understand what that meant. Not entirely, anyway. Something about his family having special eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't happy about being told he couldn't do something, but it looked like her lord had finally accepted that he would never be able to produce those black flames.

"Very good." Sasuke nods approvingly at her as Rin begins swinging the sword around.

She wanted to test it. A dagger and a kunai was far lighter than this thing. That much Rin knew for sure. Though a sword was supposed to have more power to it.

That's why Rin wanted to learn how to use one. Midori was going to be coming back soon. She just knew it.

The young woman wasn't a warrior, but she wasn't deaf. "Not bad. Your balance is better than most beginners." She could hear the whispers that the servants were engaging in.

The burned villages. The poisoned wells. The small battles that were breaking out here and there. Midori was testing the waters and Rin wanted to be ready when the woman finally played her full hand.

"Thanks." So that meant she had been training with Sasuke and Sesshomaru every day.

There were even days when Lady Kagura would try to train her. Unfortunately, Rin couldn't really do wind attacks. Still, the woman was rather good at teaching her where to strike her opponent and it was better to go over such things than to be idle.

Being idle was only going to drive Rin crazy at this rate. She didn't know what she would do, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Kagura.

* * *

"I never thought that I would see the day when Rin was wielding a sword." Sesshomaru chuckles as he watches from the entrance to the palace.

He could see Sasuke and Rin training, but they couldn't really see him. Their attention was on each other. Which was just as well. Sesshomaru wasn't certain how his mother would react to Sasuke and she had lukewarm feelings towards Rin at the best of times.

Inukimi raises an eyebrow as she watches. "Her form is decent, but she's too new to swordsmanship to have any prayer of taking on someone like Midori." That was true, but it was something.

Any little thing that he, Sasuke, or Kagura could teach Rin before the final battle was a good thing in Sesshomaru's mind. Even if such tricks would only buy the woman precious seconds, sometimes that was all that was needed to mean the difference between life and death.

"True, but we're doing what we can." He glances at his mother. "You say that you've targeted her ship and that some of her soldiers are now sick due to the infected blankets your people threw at them?"

His mother was very tactical. Had the woman not given birth to him, Sesshomaru would have found himself rather wary of her. There was almost nothing that Lady Inukimi wasn't capable of.

She nods in response. "That I did." The proud demoness sighs as she watches Rin swing around her sword.

"Good." It wouldn't be enough to stop her. "I imagine that she's furious now."

His mother nods in agreement. She knew that as well as he did. It was likely that Inukimi knew what was coming next.

Midori was likely going to lash out in a rage. "Most likely." The other Inu nods her head in agreement. "We will be ready for her though. This is our home." Indeed it was. "I'm not going to let some upstart pup take it from us." Good because never was he.

"Swing with your wrist." He vaguely hears Sasuke instruct Rin.

The man was a surprisingly good teacher. The Inu Lord had to give him that much. He was patient with Rin and as far as the snowy haired demon could tell, Sasuke had never behaved inappropriately towards her.

He wasn't a fool though. Sesshomaru might not have played much at finding a Mate, but he knew desire when he saw it and the demon certainly knew it when he smelled it. Sasuke was attracted to Rin and the feeling appeared to be mutual.

Sesshomaru was undecided, if he should encourage such a thing or not. Sasuke had another home. One that it seemed like he wanted to return to, but his feelings for Rin had kept him rooted here for now. How long would that last?

"How long have they been at it?" Kagura smiles as she strides towards them.

Kagura was skittish around his mother. Probably because the woman wasn't an idiot. Lady Inukimi was a dangerous woman. It didn't matter what your species or station was. She was not one to trifle with and everyone knew that, even Midori to some extent.

Sesshomaru turns his gaze towards her. "I'd say the better part of two hours so far." So Rin's progress was something of a marvel.

Hopefully, he would stay. Rin was going to need a Mate or husband at some point. Being pursued by a demon would only end in heartbreak for the demon though and humans tended to be too fragile for Sesshomaru's taste.

Sasuke in that respect was in theory the best of both worlds. The same lifespan, but with enough strength to rival demons. He could be a good match. If only there wasn't a war looming on the horizon, Sesshomaru would more thoroughly vet him.

After all, Rin was his only ward. "Well that's good." Kagura nods as Sesshomaru continues his internal debate. He couldn't hand her off to just anyone. That much he knew for certain.

* * *

He was getting way too attached to her. Sasuke knew that. He wasn't stupid. Whatever he felt for Rin was dangerous.

It was just hard not to like her. The woman was so kind and sweet. So damn innocent and pure and yet, she had thrown a kunai into the eye of Midori without any hesitation.

"Am I doing this right?" She smiles at Sasuke as she swings the blade around faster and faster.

Oh boy. Though her playful nature might get her in trouble. "If you had an opponent, sure. Be careful though." The woman might end up putting her own eye out at this rate.

Still, she was fast and agile. Rin was also clearly strong enough to hold up a sword. She was in a better position than most Academy Students would have been. Sasuke just worried that it wouldn't be enough.

Could he really save her? He didn't know. That Lady Midori was going to be targeting Rin specifically and that was more than a little frightening. This was the woman had had kindly tended to a stranger's wounds. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this.

Whatever this was. Some kind of war, he supposed. Why was it that no matter where he went, there was always conflict?

It seemed as though human and demon nature really weren't that different. "I will." They were both capable of love and hatred. It was just more often than not, hatred won out.

He knew that was a pessimistic view of the world, but that was what Sasuke had seen. "Very good posture though." Sometimes though, he could watch Rin train and think that maybe things would be alright.

If nothing else, he admired the view greatly. The curve of her hips. The way her tightly bound breasts would jiggle slightly underneath that kimono and her hair would pillow around her as if it was as crown of sorts and those legs. Those legs were starting to haunt his dreams far more than could really be considered healthy.

"Thank you." That's when Jaken interprets his little daydream and comes screaming into the courtyard.

"LORD SESSSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!" The imp was now screaming bloody murder and Sasuke knew precisely what that meant. "THERE IS A BATTLE RAGING NEARBY!" Lady Midori was making a major move and it was up to them to stop her.

* * *

Kagura's eyes narrow when she sees Jaken coming running. So it had finally happened. The Chinese Witch had made a serious move against them.

The woman must be out of her mind to attack in the heart of Sesshomaru's territory. He was going to tear that one eyed wrench to pieces. She had made it out of the last battle alive, but Kagura knew that wouldn't happen this time.

This time, Sesshomaru was out for blood as he strides towards Jaken and meets him halfway through the courtyard. "Jaken, tell me what has happened at once." She could see it.

The very air around them felt colder somehow. His demonic energy was at once, perfectly calm and spiraling into a rage.

It didn't look as though his Inner Demon was about to take over anytime soon, but Kagura could see it. Lord Fluffy was very, very angry. Gone was the slightly sarcastic and surprisingly caring demon she had known. He had been replaced by a ruthless demon.

"I know what you're thinking." Inukimi glances at her. "And you're right. Before the fortnight ends, I fully expect to see her head sitting upon a pike or on a silver platter."

Kagura could only nod and hope that Sesshomaru's mother was right. While the woman certainly made her feel uneasy, the Wind Mistress also knew that in her own way she cared for her son. She wouldn't have brought Rin back, if she didn't.

"Midori's people are attacking a nearby village, My Lord!" The toad demon's eyes were bulging with panic and for good reason.

This was serious. "Very well. I shall put an end to this." He strides over to Sasuke. "I want you to stay with Rin at all times and Kagura, that also applies to you." He turns his gaze back towards his mother. "Mother, you are in charge of the castle while I deal with this."

"Don't worry." Inukimi nods. "I shall ensure that no harm befalls the Western Castle." And if nothing else, Kagura knew the woman meant that.

She was a proud woman. Inukimi was. She was also still technically the Lady of the West. It was going to take nothing short of an act of the Gods and Goddesses to get by this woman while Sesshomaru was gone.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru sighs and briefly embraces Rin. "Stay safe." With that being said, he immediately summons an orb of green light and gets into it.

The light ascends into the sky and Kagura watches with baited breath. Sesshomaru was heading to the battlefield and he wanted her to stay behind. To stay behind and ensure that Rin was kept safe.

She should be going with him. Kagura was a Wind Sorceress. The raven haired demoenss could more than hold her own in battle. Sesshomaru might need help and yet, he had given her an order. For now, she wouldn't disobey it.

"Come inside." Sesshomaru's mother's voice rings throughout the courtyard. "We need to inform everyone else of what is going on and mount the necessary defenses."

Yes, that was right. If Lady Midori was crazy enough to attack a village that near to the castle, she might be crazy enough to attempt a siege. At the moment, Kagura truly wouldn't put anything past the one eyed witch. '

"Coming!" Rin quickly bonds over to Lady Inukimi and Sasuke wasn't far behind.

The imp was still watching the green light fly ever higher and faster into the sky. "JAKEN!" Clearly, Lady Inukimi was not in the mood to let him stand around all day though. "I said that we have to come inside and begin preparing our defenses. My son left me in charge and that means you will do as I say."

Jaken immediately rushes over to her. "I'm sorry, My Lady." He bows quickly and several times. "It's just that this is all so unbelievable. That woman actually has the audacity to take on all of Japan?"

For once, Kagura couldn't really blame Jaken. She was just as stunned as he was. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to sit around and gape at Lady Midori's insanity. They had to prepare.

"Yes, she does." Rin sighs sadly. "I should have stabbed her in the heart instead of in the eye."

Lady Inukimi smirks at that and nods at Sasuke approvingly. "You're a good influence on this girl." Which frankly disturbed Kagura. "Finally, she's beginning to understand things. In our world, it is kill or be killed." Oh boy.

Great. Now, Lady Inukimi was probably getting strange ideas into her head. Strange ideas about Rin being some kind of warrior. Honestly, the girl needed to learn self-defense, but she loved playing with flowers…not stabbing people to death. Unfortunately though, it seemed as though the latter task had just become something of a necessity.


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war rages on, Rin and Sasuke grow even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chaos. Battle cries and the sounds of the dying surrounded Lord Sesshomaru as he arrives at the scene of the battle. Midori had grown far too bold. He almost couldn't believe her audacity, really.

"The woman is flirting with insanity." She actually had the gall to attack a village this close to his lands and that was only one of her offenses.

Midori had even gone so far to insult Kagura and she had attacked Rin. The Wind Sorceress was now a citizen of the West and a guest at his castle and Rin was his ward.

Both incidents were unforgivable in their own right, but now the demoness was attacking in the very heart of his territory and for that she would pay the ultimate price. Lady Midori would pay with her life.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. "TAKE THIS!" The formerly green fields were now stained red with it as more battle cries rang out.

There was also smoke. "Disgusting." Lord Sesshomaru nearly chokes on the scent of it and all the blood. The vile stench would have sunken lesser beings to their knees, but not him.

No. He was a Demon Lord and he was here to protect his territory. He was here to kill Lady Midori.

"So good of you to join us." He hears an all too familiar voice behind him. "I was so hoping that you would get the invitation."

Sesshomaru's lips curl back in a snarl as he whirls around to face her. "You dare to insult my people, attack my ward, and to defile my lands with your psychotic crusade. For these offenses, I shall send you straight to Hell." Today, Midori would breathe her last.

"Your ward got in a lucky shot, but that won't happen again." Sesshomaru notices the woman was wearing an eye patch. "I had hoped that you would be an ally. I know that you share my distaste for humans. Why she proves to be the exception, I'll never know."

Of course, she couldn't know. Midori didn't understand concepts like loyalty. Sesshomaru scoffed at Rin's kindness when he first met her, but the human had shown more loyalty towards him than almost anyone else.

The only exceptions were Jaken and his own mother. Certainly, his father hadn't been loyal to him. He had thrown his life away for his Human Mate and for Inuyasha.

"You'd never understand." He comes flying at her with his claws and whip bared. "So why should I explain the affairs of demons to a vile insect such as yourself?" It would be pointless to do so.

* * *

The war was starting and Sasuke had to get Rin to safety while Kagura and Inukimi commenced their plotting. Leave those two to their schemes, Sasuke thought to himself. He had to keep Rin safe.

"This is where Lord Sesshomaru says that I should go, if the castle is ever under attack." And thankfully, it appeared that the young woman knew where to go in a situation like this.

It seemed like he had been following her down one hallway or staircase forever, but Sasuke knew the truth. It had likely only been a few minutes. A few minutes until Rin showed him a painting and pushed it aside. She presses on the stones behind the painting and the camouflaged door parts to reveal a secret room.

That was quite clever. "I can see why." It was highly unlikely that Midori would think to check behind the a painting for a secret room, Sasuke thinks to himself as he follows Rin inside.

He quickly pulls the painting back over the opening and shuts the door behind them. "Yes. This place has everything we need to survive a siege." Yeah. Sasuke could see that.

There were two beds and he could see a lavatory. Not only that, there was a hole in the wall that was filtering water into a basin. It must have been connected to a stream and putting the boulder in front of it would block the water.

"Do you like it?" She smiles at him.

There were even small beds of earth and plants on the sides. Inside gardens. Probably to grow food, if they ran out. Which he saw there were was actually plenty of food stashed away and a fireplace as well.

The window seemed to be designed to let in just enough light to keep the garden healthy. Though Sasuke got the impression that they could see outside, but no one could see inside.

"It's perfect." He smiles at her.

Perfect. Just like her. The thought came unbidden, but the last Uchiha couldn't erase it once he thought it. The whim struck too true for him to do so and he found on some level, that he didn't want to erase it.

Rin smiles at him. "Good." She lays on the bed. "We'll just wait here until Lord Sesshomaru fixes everything."

She really shouldn't lay on the bed like that. The woman was taunting him and apparently completely unaware of that fact.

"Yes." He nods. "We'll do that. "Though her faith in her Lord was rather touching, Sasuke notes.

What would it be like to trust someone that much? It had been so long since he had been able to do that, that Sasuke had nearly forgotten what that felt like. The only people he trusted to that degree really were Naruto and maybe Jugo. That was just sad. It was probably time to change that.

* * *

The battle rages for hours and with every passing moment, Kagura grew more and more restless. It certainly didn't help matters that she was assisting Lady Inukimi in her various battle preparations.

"It's gone on too long." Kagura looks at her with wary eyes.

The Inu Lady was obviously less than pleased by her insinuation, but it needed to be said. It was taking too long. Sesshomaru might be in trouble. Big trouble.

Still, the other woman waves off her concern. "My son is likely toying with them." She rolls her eyes at the implication that Lord Sesshomaru might be in danger. "He will be back soon. Probably with her head upon a pike."

That would be very nice. The Wind Sorceress could only hope that would indeed be the case. If it wasn't, well that possibilities were just too horrific to think about. What would the West be like, without a Lord to rule it?

"Yes, that must be it." She nods.

Madness. Madness would descend upon the land or worse, Lady Midori would take over. The woman would lead them all to destruction on her crusade.

While Kagura could understand her logic in theory, in practice it would lead to nothing but blood. The rivers wouldn't flow with water. They would flow with another liquid entirely, if that woman got her way.

Which was why it couldn't be allowed. "Exactly." They had to stop her. "Now, go and check on the troops." Inukimi gives her a stern look.

"Very well." Kagura knew when she was being dismissed and quite frankly, she was rather happy to get away from the Inu Demoness.

The woman was so ice that she made a glacier look downright warm. Kagura hadn't any idea how Sesshomaru had managed to survive his childhood with his sanity intact, but he had. She supposed it was true. What didn't kill you, did make you stronger. That certainly explained a lot about Sesshomaru.

* * *

Rin wasn't really sure how it happened. She had asked for Sasuke to lay next to her for comfort and now, they were kissing.

Kissing in a way that would have shocked her Lord. This was no innocent and chaste kiss. No, this was one of passion and one that involved tongue. Rin hadn't even known that people could use their tongues while kissing, but apparently they could.

"He'll be back soon." Sasuke murmurs between heated kisses.

His tongue was now exploring every corner of her mouth and it felt so good. "I know he will." It was a rather pleasant distraction from the madness that was surely enveloping their land as they spoke.

"Good." Sasuke smiles as hovers over her and deepens the kiss. "Don't worry about anything."

It was easy to concentrate on the warmth of his skin against her own and the taste of his kiss. Rin could ignore at least for a few moments, what was going on. Lord Sesshomaru would be alright because he had to be and so would she. So would Sasuke and everyone else they cared about.

"I'll try not to." Rin blushes as she looks up at his mismatched, but stunning eyes.

One was red like a ruby and the other was an ethereal shade of lavender with spirals. She had never seen anything like it, but the red eye also had black markings on it. Both were mesmerizing. It was so easy to get lost in their depths.

Sasuke smiles at that and breaks the kiss to kiss along her jaw and then over her neck. "Good. I don't think that I'm ever going to be able to go back to the Leaf." The kissing felt good. "And that might be for the best, because I believe I found my new home." His words felt even better though. "With you."

**Warning Lemon**

She smiles at that and kisses him. Maybe, the sword practice would come in handy, after all. With that thought in mind, Rin quickly tugs off his shirt and marvels at the ivory white muscles that were now on full display.

He had definitely been some kind of warrior in the Leaf. That much was for certain and Sasuke didn't seem to mind her disrobing him. So Rin runs her hands over his powerful best and revels in the strength she felt underneath her fingertips.

She was more built for speed and agility than power. "I'm glad." Sasuke was built for all three. "Because I don't want you to go." The young woman smiles at him shyly.

"Good because I don't think I really want to go anymore." He reaches for the sash of her kimono and slowly slides it off of her. "I'll miss some of my friends back home, but it's better here." His heated gaze makes her blush. "Because you're here."

She was here and beautiful. He could see her toned stomach now and the bandages that served as a bra in this strange place. Which he naturally tugs off as quickly as possible. Breasts like that really shouldn't be covered. Not in private anyway.

Rin blushes deeply at that and Sasuke smiles, kissing her more as he slides off her kimono top from her shoulders and allows it to pool at her waist for a moment. Now, he could understand why Kakashi read those damn books so much. If he was imagining someone like Rin, Sasuke could understand his former instructor's love of erotic literature now.

"You don't need to blush. You're beautiful" He nips her ear playfully as he yanks off his pants and boxers quickly.

Rin laughs and blushes more as she wiggles out of the rest of her undergarments. "So are you." Alright, beautiful wasn't exactly what Sasuke was going for. He'd take it though because he knew what Rin meant.

"Is there anything that you want to try?" This was likely her first time.

Sasuke couldn't imagine that Rin had been able to sneak a lover past Lord Sesshomaru. "I want you to touch and kiss me all over." That would be impossible, he thinks to himself only to be interrupted by Rin's answer.

It was so innocent and yet erotic at the same time. Just like the woman who gave it. "I can definitely do that." Sasuke smirks as he lays on his back and pulls Rin on top of him."

First, he kisses her neck and shoulders. "Mmm good." Eliciting delightful little sighs and mews of pleasure from his new lover. "T-That feels nice." Yes, it did.

After that Sasuke moved down a little further. He flicks her nipples with his tongue and kisses them. Kisses them before taking them into his mouth. "S-Sasuke!" Making her cry out in a way that had all his blood rushing south.

Hot. His mouth felt so hot wrapped around her breast, but it felt so good. Rin squirms at the sensation. She knew she was being wanton by crying out like that, but she didn't care.

"So sweet." Sasuke nibbles lightly on her nipple. "The way you call out for me. It's sweet." While caressing her other breast and Rin puts her courage to the test by gliding her hands over his chest.

Powerful. He was definitely strong, Rin observes as her hands trace over the muscular plans of his chest and she leaves a trail of scattered kisses along him.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure at the attention and switches to her other breast. She was so soft and warm. It was strange. There was something equal parts soothing and thrilling about touching her in this way.

He smirks at that though as he moves down and kisses her stomach. "S-Sasuke!" Rin was now giggling and even shyly stroking him.

Her hand was soft, warm, and small. Decidedly at odds with his own hand, save for temperature. "P-Perfect." Maybe, that was why it felt so much better than his own administrations had in the past. "Just like that."

Rin smiles rather pleased at this reaction as she strokes him faster. She had no idea what was coming next. That's why she screams in bliss when she felt him kiss her. Kiss her in her most intimate place. That place between her thighs.

Sasuke had moved her further up and she was now hovering above his face. "Definitely sweet." She had to let go of his cock when he moved her, but Rin didn't mind that too much.

How could she protest this? This felt too incredible to protest. She felt so wet. "Nhh!" It was all she could do not to scream more.

Sasuke smirks at her reaction and rubs her clit while licking her harder and faster. She was definitely sensitive. Though that was only to be expected. Rin was so damn pure that he would have been surprised, if she wasn't.

Wet and sweet. He normally didn't like sweet things, but for her he could make an exception. He especially love the way her midnigth black hair cascaded down her back and over the valley of her ample breasts as she arches against him in pleasure.

"Don't hold back." His voice was husky with lust. "Let yourself feel good." With desire for the sweet angel with a body that would drive anyone to sin who was writhing against him so wonderfully.

Rin doubted she could hold back. His fingers were inside her and Sasuke was still making love to her with his mouth. She leans back slightly and mages to reach for him. She was just able to stroke the top of his arousal.

"S-Sasuke!" Each brush of his tongue sent her climbing ever higher as she tries to touch him back. "Feels so good!" Despite to make him feel at least some of what she was feeling, but it was like a damn had burst.

Her release hit her like a tidal wave and Sasuke pulls his fingers out of her. Before she knew what was really happening, he had moved her further down. She was now straddling his waist.

"You can set the pace." Rin hears him say, despite the fact her heart was pounding and she was still drowning in ecstasy. "It will hurt at first because you're an innocent, but after that, it will feel much better."

He hated that it would hurt her, but that was unavoidable. Sasuke was hoping that the fact he had already brought her to climax would lessen the initial pain, but he couldn't be sure of that. This was also his first time.

Rin blushes as she kisses him. "Alright." Before she slowly slides onto him.

He saw her wince of discomfort, but any sounds of it were swallowed up by the kiss. Sasuke decides to distract her from the pain by rubbing her clit with one hand and her breasts with the other.

"Relax." He whispers between kisses. "The hard part is over now."

Rin nods at that as she returns his kiss and slowly moves, causing him to groan. Hot, wet, and tight. They fit together perfectly. Like Yin and Yang.

_He was so big._ She could feel every inch of him buried deep inside her and his hands all over her. Over her breasts and over her womanhood. Making her feel good enough that the pain began to fade into the background until at last it disappeared all together.

"You can move now." She blushes as she nips his neck playfully. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Sasuke nods as he begins to slide in and out of her. It took a moment, but Rin soon realized that they were both supposed to move. So she bounces up and down the length of his cock and moans.

Whenever she did that, it felt good. "R-Rin!" And hearing him cry out her name like that was even better.

The two were now moving as one. Everything was so intense. From the desire smoldering in his ears to his heated kisses and more. The feeling of being joined together was indescribable.

Apparently, the bed thought so as well because it began to shake underneath the force of their lovemaking. Neither of them cared though. They only had eyes for each other.

"S-Sasuke!" She was moving faster and faster.

Rin was a vision like that when she was riding him so beautifully. Her hair and breasts bouncing with every movement. The warmth of her skin against his own and the taste of her kiss combined with the way the paradise between her thighs caressed his cock was almost too much. It was almost too good.

He didn't know that his body was capable of feeling this way. Eager to get more of this addictive feeling, Sasuke moves faster and faster. Each thrust making him groan and his lover scream in pleasure as he squeezes her backside and the bed shakes underneath them.

"If the bed breaks, I'm not stopping." He pulls her for a heated kiss. "If it comes down to it, I'll take you on the floor." And he meant it.

Rin blushes and moans as his both loving and lewd words as she rocks against him eagerly. "Good b-because I don't want you to stop." She'd probably smack him, if he did.

She was close to something wonderful. That feeling that Rin had when Sasuke had kissed her so intimately was back. She was close. So very close.

"Together." Sasuke growls at her between the heated kisses as he claims her faster and faster.

He was so close. It only took one final powerful thrust to send them both over the edge. Both of them ended up crying out each other's name as they climaxed together as if they were indeed one entity in two different bodies.

It took several minutes for Sasuke to come down from the high that accompanied his orgasm, but he eventually did. Once he was slightly coherent again, the Uchiha slides out of his new lover and wraps his arms protectively around Rin, after covering them with the blankets. After all, it wouldn't do to have Sesshomaru or someone walk in on them like this after the battle and seeing them in their current state of undress.

**End of Lemon**

Rin smiles as she cuddles into her lover. "That was wonderful." Sesshomaru likely wouldn't be to happy that she had given away her innocence, but that was alright.

He liked Sasuke. Well as much as Sesshomaru liked anyone and the Demon Lord had been urging her to find a husband for a long time. They weren't married and Sasuke hadn't proposed, but Sasuke had said he was going to stay and right now that was good enough for Rin.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke smiles at her as he cradles her in his arms.

Despite everything that was going on, Rin felt safe in that moment. Nothing could hurt her or them. No one could hurt them. Not even Lady Midori.

Rin smiles as she burrows against him. Seeking more of his warmth. "I love you." It might have been too soon to say that, but she knew that she did.

"I love you too." Sasuke kisses the top of her head. "We'll figure out a way to deal with the witch and then everything can go back to normal." He pauses and adds. "Assuming that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't try to kill me for deflowering you."

She wouldn't let that happen. Rin loved him too much to let that happen. "He wouldn't kill you." She smiles at her lover reassuringly. "I wouldn't let him and Lord Sesshomaru won't kill you just as long as he knows we love each other."

"That's good." Sasuke smirks at her. "Though I said that he'd try to kill me." Rin didn't get it. "Not that he would succeed."

Men. Rin laughs at the thought. They were always strutting about trying to prove that they were stronger than one another. Peacocks. They were like peacocks.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her response.

Rin just smiles at him and laughs. "You're acting like a peacock. Strutting about and comparing your feathers to Lord Sesshomaru's." It was just so funny.

Sasuke gives her a rather incredulous look at first, but then he smirks. "Well I suppose that's not entirely inaccurate. Though my feathers must be rather impressive to have attracted the attention of such a beautiful hen." Well that was true. Rin certainly couldn't argue with him there.


	11. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone continues preparing for the war, Sesshomaru and Sasuke discuss Sasuke's relationship with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Sesshomaru returned to them. He had been victorious, but Lady Midori was still alive. According to the Inu Lord, she had committed a tactical retreat.

"I'm glad that you've given her off for now, but that woman has more lives than a cat." Sasuke sighs.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at Sasuke. "She is not the only one." Why did he suddenly feel as though cold water had been splashed on him?

Well the answer was simply. In that moment, Sasuke knew. He knew that Sesshomaru knew. The demon knew that the last Uchiha had bedded the closest thing that he had to a daughter. This could get ugly.

"Demons can tell if someone has a lover by their scent." Damn it. "Can't they?" Why did these sorts of things always happen to him?

Why couldn't things be easy for once? Oh well. There was no going back now. Not that Sasuke wanted to. He had meant what he said. He loved Rin.

Never in his life, did Sasuke actually expect to fall for someone in that way. Let alone so quickly, but he had. The least he could do to prove his love was to be honest with Rin's Guardian.

"Yes, they can." Sesshomaru shakes his head. "Normally, bathing would wash away such things, but it seems that you were rather thorough in your…affections."

This was absolutely humiliating. Sasuke couldn't believe this. The Demon Lord might one day be his Father-In-Law (kinda) and could tell how _thorough_ Sasuke was in his affections!

His face was burning. Unbelievable. He had fought against Madara without so much as shivering and here he was, blushing like an Academy Boy asking an Academy Girl's father, if they could go to the movies or something of that nature.

"It was all consensual." Best to get that out of the way, right out of the gate.

Sesshomaru was somewhat less likely to attempt murder, if he knew that it was consensual. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that would be enough to prevent a battle, but it might help. Well at least that's what he was hoping.

The other man shakes his head. "I am aware it was consensual." Oh. Good. "If it was not, you would already be dead." Cocky son of a bitch, wasn't he?

Of course, with Sesshomaru that wasn't just an expression. His mother fit that description in more than one way. She was a female dog (well dog demoness) and her personality matched the description. So all in all, the raven haired man felt rather justified in applying that label to her.

"I see." It was best not to argue though. "It wasn't just lust." He shakes his head quickly.

That had obviously been part of it though. Rin was a beautiful woman. There was simply no denying that, but that wasn't the only reason why Sasuke had taken her for his lover.

"I'm also aware of that." Oh. That was also good. "If you had merely been using her in such a fashion to satisfy your baser desires, I also would have killed you." Alright. That was fair. Fair, but disturbing.

"So it seems that we have nothing further to discuss on this matter and that we should turn our attentions back towards facing Lady Midori." Thank goodness.

The awkwardness was over. Rin would be so relieved that it hadn't come to blows. Sasuke knew that he was.

Not because he didn't think that he'd emerge as the winner in such a battle. No. Sasuke just didn't want to put Rin in that position. The position of having to choose between her father figure and her lover. He wouldn't do that to her.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow still hadn't lowered. "There is still plenty to discuss on both matters." Oh boy. This was definitely not his day. "You will treat her well or you will forfeit your life in the most painful fashion that I can devise at the time of your death." Naturally. "You are also going to marry her, once Lady Midori is defeated."

Sasuke blinks at that. He had expected that Sesshomaru would try to kill him. He hadn't expected that he would give his 'Blessing' in a twisted way.

"Of course." He didn't really have employment in this strange place though. "That's exactly what I intend to do." Oh well. He could probably earn some money using his strength and buy some land in Kaede's Village.

Naruto would laugh his ass off at that. Sasuke was sure of it. He was actually considering being a farmer or something of that nature.

What else could he do in this era? There were apparently Demon Slayers. Which would be one of the closest things to his skill sets, but his future 'Father-In-Law' was a demon. Sesshomaru probably wouldn't take kindly to that choice in occupation.

"Good." Sesshomaru shakes his head in amusement. "I shall give you the funds to ensure that you'll be comfortable."

Pft. Sasuke didn't need charity. He could make his own way in the world. Though that was kind of the other man to offer, it most assuredly wasn't necessary.

Sasuke shakes his head at that. "That is a very kind offer, but I couldn't possibly take advantage of your generosity in such a fashion." He was not a beggar.

"You mistake me." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. "I'm not in the habit of paying anyone for doing nothing." Uh huh. "By the end of this war, I'm quite certain you will have earned every bit of whatever I see fit to give you. You can also consider it Rin's dowry."

Right. Dowries. Sasuke had heard of the concept before, but the practice had fallen out of favor for the most part before he was born. Only nobles and royals tended to engage in such things these days. Well at least that was the case back in his world.

His family might have been considered a 'Noble Clan,' but that was more a title than anything else. They weren't actually of royal blood or anything of that nature. Meaning they had never required dowries.

"Very well then." Sasuke smirks. "I look forward to earning my pay and bringing that bitch's head to you on a silver platter."

He wasn't sure about the Hyugas though. They might or might not require something like that. They had always struck him as a bit of a cold Clan in general though. Wait. He was getting off topic here.

"Good." Sesshomaru's wary golden eyes glance around the room on high alert. "I'm glad that we've come to an understanding and I'm quite certain that Rin feels the same way." He turns his gaze towards the doorway. "After all, she has been listening to our entire conversation."

* * *

"What are you doing, you wench?!" Jaken glares at Kagura.

Kagura swiftly ignores him. She had grown tired of the imps taunts. Sesshomaru had given her permission to live in this castle and do largely as she saw fit. Why should she care, if the toad didn't like it?

Lady Inukimi whacks Jaken upside the head. "Quiet." Her voice was now nothing more than a low growl, one that chills Kagura's blood. "We've got lots of work to do."

Indeed. They did. Midori might have retreated for the time being, but she would strike again. She knew that much for a fact.

The woman had already lost an eye. This was no longer just in pursuit of some idealistic cause. No. This was now about revenge. Revenge against Rin.

"Yes, Lady Inukimi." The imp bows profusely at her. "I just thought that you might be better served without having this wench distract you!"

Honestly, did the toad demon have a death wish? There were times when it certainly seemed like it, Kagura decides. Both she and Lady Inukimi were more than capable of ending his life with ease and yet, he simply refused to leave them be. It was frankly maddening.

She smacks him again. "If I wanted her to leave, I would have told her that much." The Inu Demoness was clearly growing more and more agitated by the minute, but Kagura smirks.

There was something rather satisfying about seeing the horrified expression on Jaken's face. He had been suitably chastised for the moment. Now, it was just up to them to finish this.

Lady Midori couldn't be allowed to get away with this. Her cause may have been initially noble in spirit, but in reality it was anything but. The Wind Sorceress knew that everyone's skills would soon be put to the test. Midori had raised an army and they had to be ready for that.

"Yes, My Lady." He bows again and again.

The groveling was pathetic in the ruby eyed woman's mind. Did the man have absolutely no pride? Apparently, not. This was getting ridiculous. Kagura almost felt sorry for him at this point.

"It's hard to tell where she'll strike next." Inukimi frowns. "The woman is unpredictable to say the least. I'm not sure if she would launch an all out assault or split her forces into smaller parts and try to sack various villages."

The latter of which sounded like the smarter option. Keeping them all together would lead to one final battle. A battle that at best the woman had a fifty percent change of winning, Kagura observes.

Of course, that did seem to be Midori's style. She'd likely want to go out with a bang. Then again, it wasn't as if the demoness was incapable of being strategic.

"In that case, we need to do something she wouldn't suspect." Kagura points to the mountains. "The wolf demons generally keep to themselves, but if there is a war between Japan and China going on, they won't get the luxury of being neutral."

Inukimi smirks at that and nods. "True and they're certainly fearsome fighters in their own right." She then glares at Kagura. "Allow myself or Sesshomaru to conduct the negotiations. I understand that you have a history with them of the negative sort."

That was putting it mildly. Koga was probably just as likely to attack her as Midori. As much as the wind user hated to admit it, Lady Inukimi had a point in this particular instance. She or Sesshomaru would have a far greater chance of convincing the wolves to join their cause than Kagura ever could.

"Very well." She shakes her head and smiles. "Speaking of negotiations though, I do hope that Lord Sesshomaru won't be too hard on Sasuke."

There was no mystery what had happened the night before. Nature had taken its course. Sasuke and Rin were completely drenched in each other's scent.

It didn't surprise Kagura, really. She had seen the way that they looked at each other. Really, it was only a matter of time before they acted on the attraction. She was happy for them, really.

"I hope so as well." The Lady of the West shrugs gracefully. "I doubt there would be a better match for Rin and it would certainly make Sesshomaru happy to see her happily mattered."

There was only one problem. Sesshomaru was extremely protective of Rin and Kagura could see this coming to blows quite easily. She could only pray that wouldn't come to pass though.

The last thing that Rin needed was to see the man she loved fighting the other man she loved. One man whom she looked at as almost a father and the other who was her lover. To be caught between such a war, well that would be unpleasant to say the least.

"That's true." Kagura nods in agreement.

Jaken stands up and flails a bit. "I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru knows what is best for that girl." The imp's loyalty was touching in a way, but also annoying.

Sesshomaru had good instincts. That was true, but Kagura knew the truth. The heart wanted what it wanted and it wouldn't be denied so easily.

* * *

Rin rubs the back of her head sheepishly. How had Lord Sesshomaru noticed her? She had been sneaking around so carefully and she knew that her stealth skills had gotten better.

"I w-wasn't spying." She blushes deeply at that.

Sesshomaru gives her a rather incredulous look. "It's obvious that you were indeed spying, but you're getting better at it." So he wasn't angry with her? "It was your scent that gave you away. Nothing more, but that wouldn't matter during the heat of battle. Not with Lady Midori."

That causes Sasuke to flit to her side protectively and wrap his arms around her. "I won't let her get anywhere near Rin again." The young woman smiles at that and leans into her lover.

He was so sweet and protective. Well in his own way. Sasuke was hardly the type to gush praise in public, but that was fine with her. His touch when they were alone and the way he held her now, well that spoke volumes.

"Good." Sesshomaru nods at him. "Her safety is your highest priority." His eyes narrow at Sasuke. The implied threat was unmistakable. "Even above your own life. Should something happen to her, I will make sure that you will wish that you were never born."

Sasuke just nods at that. He was good at dealing with Lord Sesshomaru. Most people would have been shaking or begging for mercy by now. Not Sasuke though.

Something that only made Rin more curious. What was this Land of Fire like? Was everyone from that place so brave? Did he miss his home?

"Of course." Sasuke spoke it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, maybe he missed it. Rin wasn't sure. She was afraid to ask him, but Sesshomaru's ward knew one thing. Sasuke did love her and maybe, that was all that really mattered.

The snowy haired demon gestures for the two of them to follow. "Good." Which they both did without question.

Keeping Lord Sesshomaru waiting was never a good idea. At best, you'd be left behind and at worst, you'd try his patience. He was a kind demon to Rin, but the young woman had no delusions. The demon was a fearsome fighter and rarely displayed mercy towards his foes.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke glances at him as the two men walk side by side.

It was so strange to compare them. It was like watching the Moon and the dark night sky work in harmony. Their steps matched each other perfectly, despite the fact that Sesshomaru was taking significantly longer strides. Sasuke was moving faster.

Perhaps, he felt that he had something to prove to the other man. The male gender was filled with so many peacocks, Rin thinks to herself once again with amusement. Few could resist strutting about and displaying their fashion in some form or another.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to turn around to look at him as they continue their procession down the hallway. "We're going to speak with my mother and Kagura about battle plans." He didn't have to. Eye contact wasn't necessary to convey that information.

"Good." Sasuke obviously agreed with that plan as the three of them rounded the corner and headed into the same room as Lady Inukimi and Kagura.

So this was it. This was the beginning of a war. One unlike all the others that had preceded against it. One country of demons against another and one that was likely going to be far bloodier than any human war could ever hope to be.

* * *

Furious. That's what she was. Midori was furious that they had been driven back once again. How could this have happened?

"My Lady, are you alright?" Tenji looks at her with concern shining in his eyes.

He shouldn't have to be concerned about her. The battle should have easily been theirs and yet, it was not. Once again, Midori had been forced to launch a tactical retreat. A fact that was nothing short of enraging to her.

Lord Sesshomaru always got lucky or the upper hand. Well his luck was bound to run out soon enough and the same could be said of that stupid human pet of his.

That human pet who had blinded her in one eye. "Yes, I'm fine." Well that was actually a lie. Midori wasn't fine, but she would be soon enough.

She'd be fine once the dying screams of that human filled her ears and Lord Sesshomaru was brought to his knees. The dog would be brought to heel.

This hadn't been what she wanted, but Midori wouldn't shirk from doing what was necessary. The humans were growing in number every year and their weapons only grew more advanced. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the tide was turning.

"Good." He smiles at her warmly. "I don't know what any of us would do without you." Well that was obvious. They would be lost without her.

That was why, she had to lead the charge. Midori just hadn't expected that she would have to lead it against other demons. In the long run though, it was obvious what would happen.

She would emerge victorious. There was simply no other potential outcome and once she had triumphed, their people would all be safe again. Sesshomaru would thank her one day. Midori was sure of it.

Midori wouldn't allow herself to be distracted by Tenji's sweet words this time though. "That matters little." They had work to do. "What matters is that we are here and that we are going to save our kind from the humans."

Never again. She wouldn't permit it to happen again. No more demonic children would be treated by humans as she had been.

Midori wasn't completely naïve. She knew that it was only pure dumb luck that had ensured her survival for the most part. What about the other pups out there?

"That's true." He smiles at her. "What are your orders, My Lady?" The man did have a charming smile. One that hid truth rather well.

This man was even more vicious than Lord Sesshomaru. The other noble might be stronger, but Tenji was a dirty fighter. He would do whatever was necessary to win and that was why Midori had kept him around.

Seduction, killing, lying, and stealing, it mattered not to this demon. He believed in their cause and that made him a man that she needed at her side because the coming war was going to be a horrific one.

Midori could only hope that it would also be a brief one. "Keep our forces together." Her eyes narrow. "Sesshomaru is likely going to divide up his forces." It was the logical move.

He'd move to protect as much of his land as he possibly could. Midori didn't have to worry about that though. Lord Sesshomaru might know the terrain better, but Midori didn't have to worry about defending it. She'd burn it, if she had to.

It was for the Greater Good. The coming generations would thank her one day for doing what had to be done. For putting the humans firmly back where they belonged. Underneath the rule of demons.


	12. She'll Manage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting heats up as Rin joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place one month after the last chapter.

Rin winces as another scream fills the air. "AHHHH!" The scream of a dying man. Though he was not alone.

In the month that had passed since the first major battle of the war, things had reached a stalemate until earlier that day. Lady Midori had chosen to keep her army completely intact instead of separating it.

That meant that the smaller divisions of Sesshomaru's and Inukimi's armies couldn't take them head on. Until today. Today was the day that her Lord had decided to strike and it was the day that Japan's grass stopped being green. It was now red.

"You wretched child!" Jaken races towards her, carrying his staff with him. "What are you doing out here?! Lord Sesshomaru told you to hide in the castle!"

Blood red. The formerly innocent blades are grass were now drenched in blood. Demon blood. This was not a war between humans or even humans and demons. No, this was something else entirely.

Demon against demon. This was far from the first battle that Rin had ever witnessed, but it was the most gruesome. The sounds of the dying surrounded her. Their screams and the scent of blood was almost disorienting. It was all the young woman could do not to sink to her knees from the savagery of it all.

"I'm here to help!" She might not be as strong as Lord Sesshomaru or Sasuke, but she could help.

After all, hadn't Rin been the one to partially blind Midori? It wasn't always the strongest combatant that won. Sometimes intelligence or even dumb luck was enough to win the day.

Jaken's eyes narrow at her as Rin witnesses a demon get cut in half nearby. "You may have learned how to hold a sword, but these demons all have years, if not centuries of experience on you." That was painfully true. "You're no match for them. Let's get you to safety."

She was a match for them though. Rin had something they didn't. Sasuke had taught her how to use chakra. Granted, it was only a few tricks, but she could also use a sword. She was also fast and agile. Maybe, not as fast as most demons, but it could be enough.

They would underestimate her and that's when she would strike. "Jaken, look out!" A demon was coming towards them.

This was a particularly ugly one. It looked like it was some kind of goblin and it was slimy. Slimy, but big. Easily twice Rin's size. That didn't matter though.

"What are you talking about?" Jaken whirls around and screams.

He moves to smack the beast in the head with his staff, but that only made it the vile creature angry. Angry enough that it smacked Jaken straight into the nearest tree and it was advancing towards Rin.

"Splinter Spear!" Not that she was going to die here today.

Sasuke and Lord Sesshomaru would be very upset, if that happened. So she wouldn't die here, but this demon word.

A large spear made of wood shoots out of her hand and extends about ten feet forwards. Straight into the demon's chest.

Blood gushes from the wound. It was like watching a fountain of sorts. Only that wasn't water spilling onto the ground. That was gore.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gore that causes the beast to issue a terrifying roar and to advance towards her.

Rin was about to go for a follow up attack when a blur comes between her and the beast. Before she knew what was happening, the demon had been cleaved into two pieces.

It's top half fell onto the ground as the lower half of its body just dropped over. "Rin, are you alright?" Sasuke looks at her with concern in his eyes.

It was her lover. "I'm alright." Rin was tremendously relived to see him, but disturbed by his clothes.

Not because of the style of them, but because of the color. Sesshomaru had given Sasuke white armor to red and now, it was caked with mud and blood. Was he injured?

That couldn't be possible though. He seemed perfectly fine. Hopefully, that was the blood of some of his slain foes and not his own.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiles at him as she embraces Sasuke without a care for his current state. "Though I could have handled it on my own."

Jaken was slowly standing up and stumbling over to them. "What an ungrateful child you are!" She mostly ignored him though. Rin was used to such reactions from the imp. "The man just saved your life!" It was impossible to please him and she had ceased trying to do so ages ago.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Jaken. "She had already stabbed it in the heart." Yes, she had. "It was going to die. All she had to do was dodge, but I decided to take out the trash for her."

He was such a considerate lover. Making things easier for her, but right now they couldn't lose focus. The battle had only just begun.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Kagura looks down at the scene below her. "I've never seen such a slaughter."

That was certainly saying something because she had been under Naraku's control for so long. Everywhere that she looked, she could see people dying or trying to kill each other.

The screams were bad enough, but now the wolves were arriving. Battle cries from the wolf demons and howls of fury from the regular wolves were now filling everywhere. It was as if a nightmare had come to life.

Crunch. _Snap._ _ **Thud!**_ The wolves were tearing into their enemies. She could see and hear that bones were being snapped and crunch. Some demons were literally having their throats torn out.

"Looks like I'm late for the party!" A cloud of dust is seen as Koga skids onto the battlefield, using his super speed.

Good. The mutt still despised her for what she did to that wolf demon tide, but there was no denying that he was a skilled fighter and they could use every pair of extra hands they could get.

Koga was now joining the fray. Fast and furious with his powerful fists. His fangs were bared and well it was disturbingly magnificent to watch him run circles around some nearby demons.

"TAKE THIS! WINDSCAR!" Not to be outdone though, Kagura sees that Inuyasha had joined the battle.

She'd recognize that white hair anywhere. It was rather distinctive to say the least. So was his fighting style. It was all raw power and without any sense of strategy. Nothing like Sesshomaru's.

Truly, it was hard to believe they shared the same father, half the time. Though their hair and eye color spoke volumes. Not only that, but they were each so powerful. Inutashio's blood flowed through their veins strongly.

"You're such a show off." Koga rolls his eyes.

"Will you just shut up?" Inuyasha glares at the wolf demon, only to cry out in pain when a snake demoness sneaks up behind him and sinks her fangs into his arm.

Kagura didn't think it was a venomous type, but that blood pouring from the half breed's arm was troubling to say the least. Though Inuyasha was far from the only one who had been injured.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku was sucking in as many demons into his tunnel as he possibly could, but only so many were within range.

There had to be tens of thousands of demons on the battlefield. Inuyasha's group had only arrived a few days before, but they were ready to fight alongside them it seemed.

"Fox fire!" Shippo was using his magic to act as a shield while using a sling against opponents.

Kagura was almost certain the little kitsune had a blade on his person too. It was apparently just easier for him to hurtle stones at another demon's eyes or forehead to knock them out or blind them than to use raw strength for his dagger to take them out that way.

"He's a clever one." She shakes her head.

Sango's boomerang was flying all over the place. The woman kicks a demon that had sunk its jaws into her should, sending it flying back as Kagome shoots it with an arrow.

"I doubt anyone is getting out of this battle without some injuries." Still, she had work to do. "They aren't the only ones who can fight." She smirks at the thought while sending her Dance of the Dragons down at some enemies.

Several tornadoes form. They pick up some of their enemies and throw them around, shredding them. Wind was a far more destructive element than most people gave it credit for, after all.

* * *

This was insanity, Sasuke thinks as he looks around. This was almost as bad as the war against Madara in his own era. Kirin or Susanoo would be ideal, but they each held disadvantages.

Kirin was powerful and fast, but he was just as likely to hit a comrade as an enemy in a battlefield like this. He'd possibly save that move for Midori later on.

"Death by a Thousand Cuts!" Apparently, Rin was not having an issue deciding which attacks to use.

The woman was quite clever. She had already 'created' a couple Jutsus of her own. Sasuke was sure that they existed back in his world, but she didn't know that and he didn't know their proper names.

The fact that she had chosen to give one of her attacks such a sinister name though, well that surprised him. Maybe, Sasuke shouldn't have been shocked though. This woman did travel with Lord Sesshomaru. It was more likely than not, that she was far more used to seeing carnage than her sweet demeanor let on.

"When did the child learn how to do that?" Jaken was wildly swinging his staff and sending fire at his opponents.

The poor creature was having a devil of a time fighting. He was one of the smaller fighters on the field and likely would have been easily overwhelmed, were it not for his fire.

Sasuke smirks at his question. "I taught her." Now, it was time to get serious. "Stay inside the fire. It will not burn you as it is under my control."

He activates his Amaterasu. A trickle of blood flows down his face as he summons the black flames that burned hotter than the flames of Hell itself.

"Right!" Jaken quickly darts over to him and Rin does the same.

Sasuke frowns as he looks around. Rin's 'Death by a Thousand Cuts' had actually sliced a couple demons up pretty good, but there were still tens of thousands of more.

"Stay inside the flames." They needed more.

This wasn't going to be enough, but Sasuke was afraid of hurting more of their allies. "Aoda! Garuda!" So he unleashes the Summoning Jutsu. "The ones wearing white are on our side. If you see any white, they're Western Fighters."

Aoda looks around in confusion. "Master Sasuke, it seems that you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble this time." This was so not his fault. "Does that mean anyone not in white we are ordered to kill?"

Garuda squawks in agreement with the giant serpent's question. "Yes, it does. Now, go!" That was all that his summons needed to be told because they both quickly charge into battle.

The hawk ascends into the sky and performs aerial dives to slash people to death with his mighty claws. Garuda's flight was a thing of beauty to witness. His destructive capacity almost unmatched.

Well save for Aoda. The enormous snake was now smacking his tail down on nearby enemies, seeming to happily crush them to death.

"They're amazing!" Jaken blinks in awe as Sasuke nods.

They were. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be enough. It would help around the edges though and perhaps keep the worst of the fighting from coming near his beloved Rin, but the war was far from won. He knew that much without a doubt.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke was less than happy to see some arrows slam into Aoda's sides.

The serpent didn't like that though. "DIE!" It would be far from enough to kill him, but it was enough to rile the snake up and that was why many tail smashes were suddenly being administered with astonishing speed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" His lover was also being reckless.

"This way I can help more." Before Sasuke could say anything, Rin's clones dart off onto the battlefield with kunais ready to go.

Where had she gotten those? "Rin, what are you doing with a bunch of kunais?" Honestly.

"I had one of the blacksmiths copy one of yours and make me lots of them." She smiles sweetly at him. "They worked so well against Lady Midori, I thought they might be useful."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be proud or disturbed. "Right. Well stay there." He supposed he'd figure it out later, right now he had to take down some demons and quickly.

* * *

Inukimi was growing more and more furious. How dare these vile wretches presume that they could actually injure her? The gall of these demons was unbelievable and yet, here she was. Fighting against as many of them as she could get her paws and jaws on.

"Fools!" She snaps some demons inside her massive jaws. "Did you actually think that you could stand against me?" Having already transformed into her true form at the start of the battle.

She knew that Sesshomaru disliked fighting in his true form. He seemed to believe that it gave him less control over his mind. That was true to a degree, but she had mostly negated it through practice.

There was also something tremendously satisfying about crushing them in her mighty jaws and spitting them out. They were nothing to her. They were utterly beneath her. It was like a colony of ants, but there were so many that it was highly annoying to have to kill them all.

"Lion's Barrage!" She turns her attention towards the battle cry.

Ah. It was Sasuke. The human who had Mated with Sesshomaru's human and he was fighting like a demon.

All around his body there was a strange blue glow. She didn't know that it was called the Chidori Current, but whatever it was it was effective. Every single time an enemy came near him, they seemed to get electrocuted and he was now delivering several brutal punches and kicks to his enemies down below. The Lion's Barrage seemed to live up to its name.

_Crunch! Smack! Bam!_ The blows were fast and furious, but Sasuke was far from done. "Fireball Jutsu!" He was now issuing a massive fireball from his mouth and burning his enemies alive.

"I think I like this one." Inukimi suddenly had a feeling that those black flames might be of Sasuke's creation.

He was human and yet, his powers were demonic. Rin had done well for herself. Speaking of Rin though, something very strange was going on. There were dozens of Rin's on the battlefield and they were all wielding a strange dagger like weapon.

"AHHHH!" Whatever it was, it was apparently effective.

The Rin's were throwing the daggers into their enemies. Sometimes into their eyes. Other times into their throats. Still others into their bellies or heart.

"A strange kind of magic." Inukimi decides as she stomps on some enemies.

The Inu woman tries to ignore the pain of their swords or other weapons cutting into her paws as she does so. She would teach them their place, the Lady of the West muses as she continues cutting through her foes. One by one, two by two, and dozen by dozen.

"Die!" Inukimi smirks as much as a giant dog could.

Rin wasn't the only one using strange attacks though. "Lightning Flash." Sasuke was now throwing a giant weapon of some kind around. Little did she know it was a fuma shuriken. What Inukimi did note is that after the initial attack, there was a lightning trail of sorts that apparently could temporarily stun those who were foolish enough to get into its path.

"Interesting." Such a versatile range of attacks.

* * *

Sesshomaru was growing more and more agitated as the battle progressed. There were simply so many of them, that even using the Bakusaiga was only cutting into their numbers so much.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only combatant on the field. He could see his mother crushing people to death with her giant paws and biting them in half inside her massive jaws.

Not only that, but Inuyasha's pack was charging into their foes with ferocity, even the little kitsune was doing rather well. There were also the wolf demons and their animal counterparts, cutting into Midori's numbers.

"Rin." Sesshomaru blinks as he slashes through a boar demon's throat with his poisonous claws.

He could see her out of the corner of his eyes. Well several Rin's actually. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu." That must be what she was using and it was effective.

The clones might not be lasting long, but enough to get in a fatal or significant strike before they were dispelled. It was a clever strategy for someone like Rin. Sasuke had taught her well.

"All this time, I didn't think her a warrior." Though it seemed he had been proven wrong to a degree.

She would never have his raw strength, but Rin was proving to be competent in combat. Perhaps one day, she might be at Kagura's level.

He smiles at that thought as he looks up at the sky. Kagura was still launching her Dance of the Blades and Dance of the Dragon all over the place. It was only a minority of demons who had taken to the sky and thus she had almost a clear shot to do as she pleased. It was clever, but eventually, Sesshomaru knew she'd have to face a bird demon or something of that nature.

"She'll manage." He knew that for a fact.

The woman had survived Naraku. Kagura was capable of surviving almost anything, really. The demoness had even survived speaking with his mother alone. Now, that was impressive.

"Now, where is she?" His golden eyes scan the battlefield for Lady Midori.

She would be here. He knew that much. The woman was far too much too much of narcissist not to be. The green eyed witch had set all of this in motion. All of the blood that had been spilt on this day was on her hands and not his own.

That's when Sesshomaru a ferocious howl of fury and he smirks. Ah. So that's what her plan was. The woman was hoping to transform first and take him out before he could.

"Not a bad plan." It wouldn't work though.

On this day, she would be the one to die. He would emerge the victor and then everything would go back to the way it was before. Sesshomaru would make sure of it.

"DIE!" The massive canine comes charging at him, but Sesshomaru lashes out his energy whip at her.

It was enough to make even her balk slightly. She retreats and that's when his smirk grows. "You should feel honored. I rarely use this form." For good reason, he thinks to himself as he transforms into an even larger dog. "I find it a bit primitive and very few have seen me use it more than once. Unfortunately, it shall also be the last thing you ever see."

Rin may have blinded the bitch, but he would finish the job. This woman had the audacity to attack his lands and for that, she would pay with her life. Lady Midori would not live to see another sunrise.


	13. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the final battle dawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

So it had come to this. Midori could hear the sounds of the scream and scent all of the gore surrounding them. The bodies of the dead and dying littered the battlefield, but she cared not.

"You're going to die!" Sesshomaru was going to die and so she.

That human who had dared to take her eye. Well perhaps, that wasn't entirely accurate. The woman hadn't stolen her eye. Rin had merely made it useless, but for that offense the human would die. Midori would make sure of it.

Sesshomaru lets out a terrifying howl as he charges at her. "You're foolish, if you truly believe that I'm the one who is going to die here today." It was like something straight out of a nightmare.

His demonic form dwarfed her already enormous one. Those blood red eyes and those teeth that were each bigger than even the largest human. Not to mention those claws. Those claws that were acidic.

"You're sadly mistaken." Midori charges right back at him.

Her sense of balance was slightly off due to being partially blind. That didn't matter though. It was difficult to miss a target that big.

She slams into him with all her might. Hoping that she'd be able to knock him off his feet. Once he was down, victory would be hers because Midori had no intention of letting him get back up.

"Ka-Ka-Kaw!" That's when she hears the sound of a great bird nearby.

Midori didn't have any time to process what was actually going on as a large hawk came swooping down at her. Its talons were bared and the bird obviously meant to kill her. She dodges though. Mostly.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" She could feel the talon's graze against her back.

Blood. She was now bleeding. She could smell her own blood and that didn't bode well for her. She immediately raises her massive paw and smacks the bird, sending it flying back several feet and knocking it against a modest hut that some human had probably been living in. Utterly destroying it.

"I won't allow you to hurt Garuda!" Another voice that she didn't recognize.

It clearly didn't belong to Sesshomaru though. It took her a moment to realize that an impossibly large snake was coming towards her. She didn't even have time to dodge the tail strike.

The strike wasn't a fatal one. It hurt to hit the ground at such a speed, but that wasn't enough to do serious damage. What it did do though was knock her off her feet and of course, Lord Sesshomaru took that opportunity to pounce.

"Thank you, Aoda." So the wretched creature's name was actually Aoda. "I shall take it from here."

No, he most certainly would not. Midori was not done yet. The Demon's Lord's jaws were snapping at her as she struggles to free herself. She could feel a trail of his saliva dripping down on her, but this wasn't the end.

This was only the beginning. After all, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one with powers. She smirks as she summons a tree with her demonic energy. Completely uprooting the thing and slamming it into his side.

"HOWLLL!" It was enormously gratifying to hear him howl in pain like that and to see blood seeping from his side with the tree still lodged in it.

She smirks at the sight. "As I told you, it will not be I who dies today." Midori was many things, but a liar was certainly not one of them.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!" Inukimi's eyes widen in horror as she watches the tree slam into her son.

He was bleeding heavily. Of course, he was a pureblooded demon. So Sesshomaru could heal quickly. That was assuming he didn't bleed out. Damn it! Damn it!

Inukimi quickly tries to hurtle herself towards the two demons. Unfortunately, she was on the other side of the battlefield. Surrounded by demons who were still fighting and not all of them were on the ground.

"Birds of Paradise." Her eyes narrow as she comes upon them.

Lady Midori must have recruited them. Clever. The bitch knew that she could fly in her animal form. It was probably a diversionary tactic, but it would not work. This would not keep her from her son.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha must have seen what was going on.

It was surprising, but the pup was actually coming to her aid. Why, Inukimi didn't know. She had always despised him. Despised what he represented. Inutashio's love for a human. Pathetic.

His power was great enough to cut through several of the birds. Sadly, it didn't get all of them. The demons must have sensed that someone was going to strike and most had dodged.

That was fine though. She would destroy them and she would assist her son. Inukimi was the Lady of the West and that was why the battle had already been won. These third rate demons just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke stares as Aoda and Garuda attack Lady Midori in her animal form.

Both of them were doing rather well. They had even managed to get her on her back, but it looked as though she had a trick up her sleeve. She'd summoned a tree and struck Sesshomaru with it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin had seen it and that wasn't good.

He had to get there before she could. A clone was one thing, but Sasuke wouldn't allow his beloved anywhere near the woman who wanted to kill her. Not without a fight, anyway.

"Keep going!" He hears someone say. "I'll try to clear a path!"

It was a man with blue eyes and long dark hair. He was wearing some kind of fur pelt and his sharp teeth and tail told Sasuke something very important. He was some kind of demon.

Despite the fact that he wasn't wearing white, Sasuke knew that he was fighting for the West. The wolf demons had joined their side to turn the tide of battle and for that, Sasuke was grateful.

"Thank you." This battle had to be ended and quickly.

"Chidori Senbon!" He hurls thousands of needles made out of his Chidori at whatever demons happened to get closet to him.

Thud. _Thud!_ _ **Thud!**_ Over and over, he watches as more and more demons fall. Either from his doing or other people's. Some were from Midori's side, but the last Uchiha saw far more people dressed in white laying on the ground than he would have liked.

"This is madness." His eyes narrow.

"TAKE THIS!" A giant boomerang was swinging throughout the battlefield.

Sango. The Demon Slayer and she was in top form. So was her husband. Her husband was using the 'Wind Tunnel' to suck up some demons into his hand.

How that worked, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. He wasn't in the mood to ask questions as he radiates his Chidori throughout his body and hacks any demons that didn't get hit by the senbon to pieces.

Blood. There was so much blood. He had truly lost count of how many demons had been slain by his hand. Would Rin ever look at him the same again?

He'd have to find out later. "I'm coming!" Sesshomaru needed to get that tree out of his side and he needed it done as soon as possible. There was a chance that just removing that branch could cause him to bleed to death.

* * *

"This is bad." Kagura's eyes widen as she watches Sesshomaru and Midori face off.

She'd gotten lucky and Sesshomaru hadn't. Midori was now stumbling to her feet and snarling at Sesshomaru. Her jaws snapping at him as she charges towards the other Inu.

"That will not happen again!" Sesshomaru didn't need to elaborate as he sinks his teeth into the side of the other demon's neck.

Blood trickled down, but he hadn't gotten a firm hold. Midori was now slashing at him with her claws. There were a few shallow cuts, but it was the tree that Kagura was worried about.

"DANCE OF THE DEAD!" She flies towards the battle.

The wind demoness had no hope of defeating Midori in her true form like that. Though she could help Sesshomaru. She could injure the bitch.

There were bodies all over the battlefield. She could control the corpses. They didn't have to kill Midori. Only buy time for Sesshomaru to launch a finishing move.

Dozens of dead bodies stagger to their feet and then make their way towards Midori. Most of them were still holding weapons. Swords, spears, arrows, and the like were now being wielded against Midori.

"YOU FOOL!" The snarl emitting from the demoness's lips was far more animalistic than demonic. "You don't actually think that your dead puppets were ever going to be a match for me. Do you?"

She shakes them off. Their weapons were little more to a nuisance to Lady Midori, but as the woman jumps into the air and lunges at Kagura, the Wind Sorceress was satisfied.

Her attention was off of Sesshomaru now. The fool was charging towards Kagura with her fangs bared. "Dance of the Blades!" She waves her fan fast and furiously at the other woman.

The wind from her fan, quickly transforms into blades and slashes at the beast. Unfortunately, the attacks wouldn't be enough. Kagura was just determined to hurt Midori as much as possible before she died. There was no way that she was going to be able to dodge this attack.

"Oh no!" Kagura hears someone cry out from down below.

Shippo. She was pretty sure it was the fox kit. Not that it mattered. She was about to die anyway. Kagura closes her eyes and braces for an impact that never came.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sesshomaru's voice.

She could feel wind against her and a loud crashing sound was heard as Kagura slowly opens her eyes. "He got her." She sighs in relief.

Sesshomaru had managed to get her from behind and the two were now wrestling on the ground. With Sesshomaru's larger size, he had the advantage. Though he was still working on dodging the attacks from various plants nearby. Midori seemed fond of using her tree attack.

* * *

"You heard him." Jaken looks at Rin. "You are to stay here."

Logically, Rin knew that should be her next move. Sasuke's black flames would probably keep them safe, but she couldn't. Not when the two men she loved more than anything were currently out there. Fighting for their life.

"You stay here." Rin shakes her head as she Flickers out of the flames range.

It was a useful technique that Sasuke had taught her. Actually, all of the techniques she knew were useful. Her lover was an excellent teacher, but now wasn't the time to ponder that. She needed to get to Lord Sesshomaru and Sasuke, quickly.

"Kirara!" Rin sighs at relief upon seeing the fire neko.

The cat was using its massive teeth and the flames it could breathe to fight. Rin saw more than one severed head laying suspiciously close to its paws. It looked like she was doing rather well.

"Meow." The neko prowls over to her, its fangs still bared at anyone who would dare to come near her.

Sadly, someone didn't get the message and came too close. "REOWWW!" They paid the price by having their face shredded to ribbons by the big cat's fearsome claws.

"I need a ride." She points towards Sesshomaru's giant animal form. "Quickly! I have to get to him quickly!"

Thankfully, Kirara was an intelligent feline. She lays down briefly, allowing Rin to climb on her back and the two of them fly off together. Straight towards the thick of the battle.

"Kagura's animated corpses." Rin winces at the brutal sight.

There were so many of them and most of them were far from a pleasant sight. This was just not right. Kagura shouldn't have to resort to such an attack and none of them should be fighting for their lives right now, but they were.

"I need you to get me as close as you can." Rin pets the cat's ears.

Kirara nods as she flies swiftly towards the gruesome scene. Sesshomaru even still had a tree lodged in his side and the two mighty canines were in the midst of a battle for supremacy.

* * *

She would die. Sesshomaru would make sure of that, he thinks to himself as he snaps his jaws at her. He was larger than her. He had every advantage. He just had to dodge her trees.

He was bleeding and needed to put an end to this. He did enjoy hearing her howl in pain as he bit whatever was in reach. It was hard to tell whose coat was more bloody. Hers or his own.

"Die!" It didn't matter though.

None of it mattered. Not the corpses that Kagura was still sending at Midori. Not the sounds of the dying. Not the scent of blood that positively drenched the battlefield. Not even the smell of smoke and heat from the various fires that had broken out, all along the battlefield. All that mattered at the moment was killing her.

Wait. That was an idea. Perhaps, he could wield one of those Jutsus that Sasuke had taught him. Yes, that could be interesting.

"I'm going to send you straight to Hell!" Midori sinks her teeth into his left thigh.

"HOWLLL!" The cry of pain that left his mouth was not something that he was proud of, but Sesshomaru was quite certain she had broken a few of his bones with that bite.

He just had to summon up his demonic energy, which Sasuke called chakra. "Fireball Jutsu!" Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and expels a truly gigantic fireball from his gaping jaws straight at Midori. Causing her to howl in pain.

* * *

"He's a fast learner." Sasuke smirks as he watches the Demon Lord use his Clan's 'Coming of Age' Jutsu.

The ninja couldn't allow himself to be distracted for long though. He'd only get one shot this, but first the Uchiha needed to do some preparations. That meant he'd have to create some thunderclouds for his Kirin and the raven haired ninja knew exactly how to do that.

The Dragon Flame Jutsu would be enough to create the clouds. So that's what Sasuke focuses on. Creating fireballs in the shape of dragon heads. One after another, in rapid succession.

"I only need one good shot." He'd have to find a way to separate Lord Sesshomaru from Lady Midori though.

The last thing he wanted was for the Demon Lord to get caught up in his Kirin. That simply wouldn't do at all. Rin would never forgive him if that were to happen.

"Kirara, take us down!" Sasuke blinks as he hears Rin's voice and sees her guiding the a large demonic cat towards Midori. "It's me you want, let him go!"

Her eyes briefly lock with Sasuke's and it was at that moment, that he understood exactly what Rin wanted to do. She knew that he was planning a Kirin and was trying to lead Midori away from Sesshomaru.

Sasuke smirks at that thought. Lord Sesshomaru might be a fast learner, but Rin was quite a capable student in her own right.

Midori snarls when she hears that woman's voice. How convenient. She was rushing straight towards her death. Absolutely delightful.

"It was brave of you to face your own demise." Her jaws snap as she wiggles free from Sesshomaru and charges towards Rin. "After all, this is all your fault. You're the reason why so many demons died. I didn't want this. THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!"

Midori throws herself at Kirara, tackling Rin to the ground. "Rin!" She hears someone shot.

The voice was vaguely familiar. Not Sesshomaru's. No. Probably the human's lover. How sweet, he could watch her die.

At least, that's what Midori thought before she shrieks in pain. "AHHH!" Lightning! The girl had surrounded herself in lightning.

That's when she hears someone rush at her. The sounds of heavy paws were hitting the ground at a rapid speed, but that was all she had time to decipher before someone grabs her by the scruff of the neck and throws her back several feet.

"You should have known better than that." It was Lady Inukimi and she was in her animal form. She must have gotten passed the Birds of Paradise. "Did you honestly think that my son would leave his ward completely defenseless?"

So Sesshomaru had taught the bitch some type of magic. Clever. Not clever enough though. No, Rin would die here today. One way or another, the human was going to breathe her last.

"Thank you, Mother." Sesshomaru's voice echoes throughout the battlefield. "Though I shall take it from here." Composed. So composed. Too calm. It didn't fit with the situation.

Not when the Hellish scene was playing out around them. The bodies of the dead were littered everywhere and in some cases, they were coming 'back to life' to do Kagura's bidding. The stupid witch was still up in the air and riding her feather. Hurling attacks at her.

She didn't actually believe that would do anything to her, did she? She was even bigger fool than Rin, if Kagura actually believed that.

"Of course." Inukimi smirks.

This was infuriating. The Midori charges at Rin once again, only to have a slew of strange daggers thrown at her. "I came prepared!" Most of which she manages to dodge, but one lodged in her ear. On the inside of her ear, smashing into her eardrum.

"HOWLLL!" Her howl of pain was blood chilling, even to the one good ear Midori had left.

So consumed by her pain was she, that she didn't even notice that Lord Sesshomaru had lunged at her. That was until she felt a horrifying pain to her leg and notices that the Demon Lord had actually ripped it off.

"Now, Sasuke!" Sesshomaru was now leaving her to bleed out.

Blood was gushing from her wound. Everywhere, but that was the least of her worries. The human was obviously planning some sort of attack. She had to get up. She had to get up and flee.

That was proving to be a difficult feat when the grass underneath her was so slippery. Slippery with her blood. That thought makes her panic, even as she tries to grit through the pain she was in to stand.

It was all over in an instant though. All Midori saw was a flash of blue lightning in the shape of the dragon and then, she knew no more. Lady Midori had just been struck by a Kirin.

* * *

"It's over." Sasuke glares at the pile of ash that now laid where the demoness had been only seconds before. "There's nothing left of her." He turns his attention to Sesshomaru. "It appears that we have won the war." To which Sesshomaru nods in agreement before releasing a howl of victory.

Inukimi makes her way over to her son and pulls out the tree branch slowly. Sticking her massive paw over the injury to slow the bleeding, compressing it. "You're lucky that you're a demon." A demon who could heal incredibly quickly, Sasuke thinks to himself.

How Sesshomaru was going to survive that injury without bleeding to death would forever remain a mystery to him. Sasuke had seen and survived horrific injuries in his day, but he had never gotten speared by a tree before.

"We won!" Rin giggles as she runs over to him and Sasuke swings her around happily.

"Yes, we did." Sasuke kisses her forehead and smiles. "Now, we can get married."

That's when Kagura descends from the sky, upon her giant leaf and embraces Sesshomaru. "It looks like it will be a double wedding as well." Sasuke smiles slyly at Rin. Who merely giggles in response.

They had won the war. It was over now. Life could go back to normal. Well whatever normal was in Feudal Japan, anyway.


	14. Wonderful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of their wedding planning, Rin tells Sasuke some wonderful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A week had passed since the final battle with Midori. The causalities had been depressingly high on both sides, Sasuke thinks to himself. He had gotten lucky though. Both he and Rin had survived.

"Do you like wild boar?" Rin smiles at him sweetly as they continue on their walks through the gardens.

It was a selfish thought, but Sasuke was extremely grateful for that fact. There were really only a dozen or so people in this new world that he really knew. Maybe, two dozen at most and that included Inuyasha's group.

Speaking of really know though, that was an odd question for his beloved to ask. "To eat?" He tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"No, silly." Rin laughs softly at him. "To keep as a pet. Of course, I meant do you like to eat it."

An adorable laugh. She had an adorable laugh. Though everything about the woman was adorable to him in one way or another. Sasuke knew that without a doubt.

Her question made more sense to him now. "What are you planning on serving that at the wedding?" Maybe, that sort of food was normal here for weddings.

Sasuke wouldn't know. This world was still a strange one to him. He'd get used to it in time, but the young ninja knew that he had a long way to go until he acted anything like a native.

"Mhm." She smiles at him. "It's considered a favorite amongst the nobility and I know that Lord Sesshomaru will want us to have the wedding here."

That was a fair point. Though Sasuke wasn't so sure about that. Almost everyone in this castle was a demon and they were humans. Some of the demons might think he was a demon, but at best they'd think a was a demon marrying a human (which might actually be worse than attending the wedding of two humans in their eyes).

"That's kind of him, but are you sure that's a good idea?" They had just finished fighting a war. "The others in the castle might not care for us hosting our wedding here." There was no need to go out of their way to provoke people, especially when they could just get married in Kaede's village.

Rin shakes her head and smiles at him. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't allow them to be cruel at our wedding." That was true. Her absolute faith in that man did make Sasuke jealous at times, but apparently it wasn't unfounded. So he let it slide.

He was actually getting married. Naruto would be laughing his ass off at him right now. Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk and sigh at that thought.

The Uchiha doubted that he was ever going home again. Did it matter? For all he knew, it was possible that enough time had passed in the other world, that Naruto and the others might be long since dead. Dead and buried from old age or other causes. Who was really to say that wasn't the case?

"Are you alright?" The beautiful woman looks at him with concern.

Sasuke nods and kisses her forehead. "Yes, I'm fine." He didn't want her to know what he was going through.

That he was homesick or something like it. Why should he return anyway? The only people that he cared about really were in Taka or Team Seven. Everyone else was dead.

He could stay here. Here where he had Rin and the chance to start over. The horrors of the past didn't need to carry over to this world. That would just be absurd.

"Good." Rin cuddles up to his chest and smiles. "So is wild boar alright then or would you prefer lamb maybe? Or perhaps another dish."

Soft and warm. She was so soft and warm in his arms. It was as if she truly did belong there. When he held her, there was a soothing effect to it, that he couldn't properly explain. Maybe, he didn't need to though.

All that mattered was that he had found her. He had found Rin and he was never letting her go. Sasuke loved her too much for that.

"Wild boar would probably be best." He smirks. "A more filling meal and lamb is tasty, but I would feel guilty for eating it. It reminds me too much of you."

Small and adorable. Innocent and trusty. That and soft. She really was a lot like a lamb.

Rin raises an eyebrow at that. "I'll take that as a compliment, but I hope you don't think that I'm defenseless." Not anymore, she wasn't. "I was the one who blinded Midori before the war started."

That was true and that was a fact that had very nearly gotten her killed. Rin was lucky to be alive and they were all lucky that Midori had died. Things could have all too easily gone in the other direction, but Sasuke didn't want to think about that. The thought of losing her was unbearable to him.

"Yes, you were and I know that you aren't defenseless." Sasuke smirks at the second part. "After all, I was the one who taught you how to use those Shadow Clones."

Rin shakes her head in amusement and kisses him. "Mmm. Yes, you were." He happily returns the kiss.

There really was nothing like being with her. She was the ship that had saved him in the middle of drifting in his ocean of regret. To Rin, he had never been Sasuke Uchiha the Criminal Ninja. He had always just been Sasuke and he liked it that way.

* * *

Kaede shakes her head back in the village. It was hard to believe that the war was finally over. So much had been lost before their victory though.

The human causalities had been low compared to the demonic ones, but some humans had suffered as a result. Wells had been poisoned. Villages had been burned to the ground. All because of Midori's plotting.

"There ain't no use in sulking about it." Inuyasha shrugs. "It's over. Midori is dead and she isn't going to start nothing with us ever again."

That was true, but it had come with a high price. Kaede couldn't help, but wonder if the grass would ever be green where that battle took place again. Would it forever be stained red with the blood of the slain? The thousands, if not tens thousands who had died there?

She honestly didn't know and that answer disturbed her. It was miracle that Sango's and Miroku's children hadn't been exposed to the carnage though and for that, she would forever be grateful. They were far too young to see such things (and so was she for that matter, despite her old age).

"On the bright side, it looks as though Rin and Sasuke are still getting along marvelously well." Miroku grins at that.

Sango shakes her head and swats her husband playfully. "I wouldn't go playing matchmaker just yet." That was true, Kaede thinks to herself. There was still Lord Sesshomaru to consider.

For whatever reason, the Inu Lord had taken Sasuke into his home and seen fit to fight alongside him. Still, that was a far cry from agreeing to hand the closest thing to a daughter the demon had ever had off to him.

"Ye best listen to ye wife." Kaede shakes her head. "Sango knows what she is talking about."

Kagome had stars in her eyes though. Kaede really didn't like where this was going. "They would look so cute together though." Oh boy. It was best that she nip this nonsense in the bud right now.

Kaede knew that they all meant well. Truly, she did. This was still Lord Sesshomaru that they were talking about though and the woman certainly wasn't eager to throw him to the wolves (well Inu) just yet.

"Child, let them come to each other on their own terms and in their own time." She nods firmly as she stirs the stew she was helping to make. "Things will work out much better that way."

Shippo nods at that as he practically salivates over the scent of the cooking stew. "Yeah. Plus Sesshomaru can be pretty scary." Pretty scary was putting it mildly, Kaede thinks to herself.

"He ain't that scary." Inuyasha rolls his eyes at that. "Quit being a wimp. He'll respect you more, if you don't act like you're gonna faint around him."

That might indeed be the case. Though the elderly woman thought that was a pretty tall order to give to a little fox kit like Shippo. Someone like Inuyasha could more than hold his own in almost any battle, but this kitsune usually won his battles due to other factors besides brute strength.

Kitsunes were highly intelligent and quick creatures. Shippo's fox magic was also a useful asset in his fights. The boy had yet to grow into his full powers yet. That was all.

"I guess you're right." Kagome smiles at the other woman. "I just go at bit excited. I've never really seen Rin look at a guy that wasn't Sesshomaru and obviously she isn't going to date him."

The child still spoke in such a strange tongue. Kaede didn't understand what she was saying half the time. Oh well. At least in this instance, she got the general point. Dating was what people in the future called courting. How strange.

"Don't worry." Sango smiles. "I think that they do have feelings for each other. I just wouldn't meddle and get Sesshomaru involved." To which they all sigh.

Getting Sesshomaru involved was likely a death sentence to any romantic relationship. Who could possibly handle the Demon Lord's Death Stares and not to mention his fearsome combat capabilities. Poor Rin.

* * *

"Our causalities were far too high." Inukimi crosses her arms in disgust.

How could they have allowed such a thing to happen? They shouldn't have lost that many? It had been nothing short of a bloodbath and they all knew it.

Now, came the aftermath. The rebuilding and the burying the dead. Though the latter had largely been done by this point. That or wild animals had made quick work of the corpses.

Jaken was quickly scribbling down numbers on a scroll. "On the bright side, our causalities were a third less than that of China." That was true, but China had a high population to begin with.

They had made their stand though. Inukimi doubted that another invasion would be risked for a very long time. Japan would not be taken lightly and had ensured that their 'Big Brother' knew it.

"That's something at least." It wasn't enough though.

They would recover though. They would because they must. Though this was a severe blow to both sides. The West needed to do something to boost morale and quickly, but what?

"Yes, My Lady." The imp nods eagerly.

He was always so eager to please. Granted, he was far from the most fearsome demon and he could be irritating at times, but Jaken's loyalty was never in doubt. That was why she had recommended to Sesshomaru that her son should keep him around.

"Where is that son of mine anyway?" She raises an eyebrow.

Inukimi had always thought that she would have more than one child. Unfortunately, life had gone along with that plan. So Sesshomaru was her everything. Whether he knew it or not.

Of course, they butted heads often. That was only natural. They were both two very dominant people. They were naturally going to clash. That didn't mean that she hadn't wanted to rip Midori's throat out on her son's behalf though.

Jaken sighs as he looks at his feet. "I'm afraid that he's probably with Kagura." Interesting. It seemed as though Inukimi knew exactly what needed to be done to boost the spirit of the Japanese Demon population.

"Perfect." Nothing would do the job better than a wedding.

That would lift people's spirits and hopefully encourage people to have their own weddings or matings. Which might lead to more demonic children being born.

That last part was something of a longshot. Though one never knew. It wasn't that Inukimi disagreed with Midori's philosophy. It was just that the bitch had gone about it in the wrong way.

"We really do need to increase our numbers." She shakes her head at the thought.

Humans were breeding too fast. Demons generally had children decades, if not centuries apart. Humans matured quicker and their reproductive capacity was disturbingly high.

"Of course, My Lady." Jaken shoots her a confused look. "Though I am afraid that I do not completely understand." That was fine. He didn't have to.

Inukimi had a wedding to plan, but first she would have to smack some sense into Sesshomaru. Clearly, there was a reason why he was keeping Kagura around. Whether it was conscious or subconscious, it mattered now. Eventually, nature would take its course.

* * *

"Your injury seems to have healed rather nicely." Kagura looks at Sesshomaru.

Of course, it had healed nicely. He was an Inu Lord. He possessed a superior pedigree and that extended to his regenerative abilities. There was very little t hat could actually kill him.

He nods at her though. "Yes, I'm aware." The two of them were bathing together. "Honestly, you do know that I can bathe myself quite fine? Do you not?"

He wasn't an invalid. His injury had been severe and he could have understood her being hesitant to leave him on his own immediately after. Things were different now though. Lord Sesshomaru had fully recovered. In the end, it was unlikely that he'd even have a permanent scar to show for the encounter.

"I'm aware of that." Kagura smiles at him slyly. "It was out of concern at first, of course." She meant bathing with him, he presumed. "Though I would be lying, if I said that I didn't like the view."

Unbelievable. The woman was using his former injuries as an excuse to bathe with him just so she could gaze upon him. He didn't know whether he should be flattered or irritated at that.

He settles on flattered after a moment. What did it matter, if she wanted to look at him? Kagura had assisted them in battle and it wasn't as though he was bashful about his naked form and he had seen hers more than once. There was nothing to be particularly upset about. Well other than her sneakiness.

"Speaking of bathing together and things of that nature, I will need your help to plan the wedding." Sesshomaru sighs heavily at that. "Rin will be more concerned about the flowers and the food than anything else and Sasuke is a man." That meant he was likely far more interested in what came after the wedding than before.

"Of course." She raises an eyebrow at that second part of his statement. "Though what do you mean by he's a man? Did you expect her to marry a woman?" This demoness was going to be the death of him.

How on Earth was he supposed to respond to that question? A question that had clearly been designed to tease him? If anyone else had done that, they would be in a lot of trouble now.

He didn't really understand why he tolerated her outrageousness. It likely had something to do with her breasts though. Sesshomaru was an honest enough demon to admit what his preferences were. Well at least inside the inner sanctum of his own mind, anyway.

"Of course, I didn't expect her to marry a woman." Wait. He should clarify. "Though I wouldn't have stopped her from doing so, if that's what she truly wanted." Gender was less important than Rin's happiness.

Kagura laughs as she waves her fan over her face teasingly. "Mmm. I see and what of the other part?" That witch.

She was actually going to make him say this, apparently. "He's likely far more interested in the Honeymoon than anything else." That much should be obvious.

"My, My." She laughs softly as she kisses him. "Who knew you were such a deviant?" Him? A deviant?!

* * *

Rin smiles as she walks through the garden with Sasuke. They were discussing their wedding. A wedding which likely wouldn't take terribly long to organize. Lord Sesshomaru had always been such an efficient demon.

Which was a very good thing. "Are you happy about the wedding?" They were on something of a deadline, even if Sasuke didn't realize it.

She'd have to tell him though. He had the right to know. Rin doubted he'd be upset by the new. He wouldn't have agreed to marry her, if this sort of news would upset him. Would he? That would be rather foolish of him to do.

Sasuke was many things, but foolish wasn't one of them. He was brave, strong, and smart. Perhaps, a little reckless and too proud at times. Though that was normal for most men in her observation. Perhaps, she shouldn't generalize so much though.

"I'm marrying the woman that I love." Sasuke smiles and kisses her cheek. "Why wouldn't I be happy about that? I never expected us to marry this suddenly, but I don't mind that. It's probably better this way."

She nods at that as she laces her fingers with his. "The war still troubles you. Doesn't it?" It had to. No one could witness that level of carnage and not be impacted by it.

"It still does." Sasuke nods as he looks at her. "The thought of losing you is what troubles me most though."

That was kind of him to say. He wasn't being forced into this. Well at least not mostly. Sesshomaru could be very, very demanding sometimes.

His words were enough to give her the courage to say what she needed to say. Rin just wanted to wait until the right moment. That and he probably should sit down. Yes, sitting down would be a good idea.

"Do you miss your old home?" She knew that he was from some village called Leaf.

What a strange name for a village. Why would anyone name their village after leaves? She loved flowers, but leaf seemed to be a rather generic name. It certainly didn't project an image of strength.

Maybe, it was a village filled with farmers and they thought leaves were precious or something. She didn't know. Though farmers didn't seem to be the type of people that Sasuke would have been interacting with a great deal either.

He was obviously some kind of warrior. "Sometimes." A warrior who was far from home and as Sasuke had just admitted, one who was at least somewhat homesick.

"I'm sorry." She sighs. "For taking your home away from you. Perhaps, we could go and visit it sometime."

She didn't want to be the one that kept him away from that. From his home. That wouldn't be right. Rin loved him and wanted him to be happy. Clearly, keeping him away from the Leaf wouldn't do that.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." Sasuke pauses and adds. "I don't' think that I could go back, even if I wanted to." He smiles at her. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm excited to start our lives together."

Good. That was good. Well this was as good a time as any. "I'm glad you feel that way." She smiles at Sasuke and wraps her arms around his neck, completely forgetting to warn him to sit down. "Because there is something very important that I have to tell you."

Sasuke tilts his head at her in confusion. "What is it?" Right. It was now or never.

So she might as well do it now. "I think that I'm pregnant. I just have to get it confirmed by one of the healers, but I have been getting sick lately and I missed my cycle."

_**THUD!**_ That's when Rin hears a loud thud and feels Sasuke fall onto the ground, unintentionally dragging her right along down with him.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Sasuke stares at her in shock.

Rin nods slowly. Maybe, he wasn't happy, after all? "I t-think so." Damn it. What had she done?

That's when Sasuke nudges her off of him and stands up, swinging her around happily. "That's wonderful news." He grins at her. Such a happy grin that it made Rin's stomach feel like a colony of butterflies had once again taken up residence inside her stomach. "Though it means we'll have to organized the wedding quickly." Yes, that was true. Rin would much rather fit into her wedding kimono, if at all possible. Thank you, very much.


	15. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sasuke finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the Wedding Chapter. Happy reading.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I kinda came up with new/old customs for the wedding. It's a mix and match ceremony.

Beautiful. It was a beautiful night underneath the pale moonlight. The stars were shining so brightly and there were even fireflies fluttering about.

"She looks beautiful." Rin smiles as she hears that comment and continues on her way towards the alter with Sesshomaru by her side.

It was nice of them to say that. She truly felt like a princess in her long, flowing white kimono that bore the Uchiha Crest on the back. A Crest that almost no one would recognize in this audience, but it was hers to wear now. It was form her husband's Clan.

Someone else snorts. "For a human anyway." Rin sighs at that.

Sadly, most of their guests were demons. She doubted that even half of them really wanted to be there, but no one was foolish enough to defy Lord Sesshomaru who was not herself, Kagura, Lady Inukimi, or a very small handful of others.

"Silence or I shall help you become so." Sesshomaru's voice was barely more than a hiss, but Rin heard it perfectly clear. "By cutting out your tongue." So did the demon who made that comment. He wisely quieted down.

There were so many people. Rin was quite certain the entire castle had shown up and quite a few visiting demonic nobles as well. There was also Inuyasha's group and a few of the wolf demons from Koga's tribe as well.

Sasuke was standing by an alter made out of solid gold with red roses woven into it. Lady Inukimi was officiating the ceremony. A fact that shocked Rin, but she wasn't going to argue with it.

Her lover certainly cut a dashing figure in his royal blue wedding kimono with the Uchiha Crest on the back. Aoda must have agreed because he was sobbing happily in the back and Rin could see Garuda flying overhead, dropping flowers onto everyone. Someone had given that hawk a giant basket to play with.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke smiles at her as he takes her hand. "You always do, but especially today."

She smiles and holds his hands back. "So do you." Some of the demons must have overheard that because Rin could hear some amused chuckling. Chuckling that causes her beloved's face to turn slightly red.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Rin." She had never bothered with her human last name. It meant nothing to her. "If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed, raise your objections now or they will fall upon deaf ears later on." Inukimi smirks. "Assuming that my son doesn't out your tongue beforehand."

Rin shakes her head and sighs. That did seem to be the threat of the day. The bride supposed that she should count her blessings. At least, they weren't threatening castration.

There were some gulps and nervous looks from their guests. Fortunately, no one saw fit to protest their wedding. Good. Nothing was going to keep Rin from marrying Sasuke.

"Looks like no one is feeling suicidal today." Inuyasha laughs and promptly receives several glares in response.

Kagome rolls her eyes at him. "Do I need to S-I-T you?" The woman did seem rather serious about this threat and it was apparently an effective one because Inuyasha didn't say anything else after it was delivered.

"Wonderful." Inukimi shakes her head in amusement. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman to be your wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days until death do you part?" She smiles and hands him a goblet filled with wine. "If so, drink from this. It is to symbolize Rin's soul and the two of you becoming one."

Sasuke smiles drinks from the goblet. "I do." Rin smiles back. She had never been happier.

Lady Inukimi was not quite done though. Their ceremony wasn't complete and Rin feels her heart skip a beat at that knowledge. Her turn was coming.

"Do you Rin, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all of your days until death do you part?" She hands the young woman the goblet. "If so, drink from this. It is to symbolize Sasuke's soul and the two of you becoming one."

Rin smiles and drinks from it without any hesitation. She could feel everyone's eyes on them. That didn't matter though. All that mattered was that she was marrying Sasuke.

"It's so beautiful." Rin hears Kagura whisper to Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru simply nods as he wipes away a few tears from the Wind Demoness's eye. He probably thought that no one had noticed, but Rin did. She most certainly did. It was sweet and romantic and Lord Sesshomaru would never forgive her, if she ever pointed that out to him.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." Inukimi actually smiles. "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke certainly didn't have any issue doing exactly that. He smiles and kisses Rin. They were finally married now and by the sounds of the applause and some crying, everyone else knew it.

The only thing that could make this moment better was if the Loser could see it. Oh well. He supposed that you couldn't have everything. For now though, Sasuke was perfectly content with the feeling of Rin's lips against his own.

Well at least that had been the case until he hears Lord Sesshomaru cough and he reluctantly pulls away from his wife. Honestly, the Inu already knew that he and Rin were lovers. Why he was making a fuss over the two of them kissing was frankly beyond Sasuke at the moment.

"Sit." Sasuke smiles at her as he helps Rin sit on a nearby chair. "I'll throw your garter belt and then you can throw the bouquet.."

"Okay." His beautiful wife smiles at him.

Sasuke then proceeds to slide the lacy fabric off of her shapely legs. He really did love those, especially when they were wrapped around him. That would occur later tonight though.

For now, the Uchiha smirks as he sends the garter belt flying at Lord Sesshomaru. It was strange. Everyone choked on howls of laughter. Seeming to mostly be amused, but also terrified of Lord Sesshomaru's reaction.

"It's a silly tradition." Sesshomaru shakes his head and crosses his arms. "It means absolutely nothing."

Rin giggles at that as she stands up and throws her bouquet into the air. Perhaps not surprisingly, it lands in Kagura's arms. His wife always did have excellent aim, Sasuke thinks to himself with a smirk.

"What the Hell?" Kagura blinks as she looks down at the flowers in her arms.

Jaken looks as though he was about to have a fit, but Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and extends his hand to Rin. "I believe it's traditional for the husband and wife to dance with each other. No matter where they're from." He smiles at her.

"Yes, it is." Rin smiles as she takes his hand and follows him to a place where they could dance with each other. "It's also traditional for the bride and groom not to tell Lord Sesshomaru about my pregnancy until after the Honeymoon." She whispers into his ear.

Sasuke chuckles and nods at that as he twirls the woman in his arms around gracefully. That was probably a good idea. Gods and Goddesses help them both, if Lord Sesshomaru found out that Rin was expecting early.

"I love you." He smiles at beauty in his arms and caresses her cheek.

Rin smiles back at him and kisses her husband. "I love you too, but we probably shouldn't let all that food go to waste." Indeed. There seemed to be mountains of it.

Sasuke could see the wild boar was a favorite of this crowd. Though there were all kinds of food. Everything from well prepared meat dishes like the boar, to soup, to stew, to fish, fruits, vegetables, and everything between. Sesshomaru had obviously spared no expense when it came to organizing their wedding.

The night went by almost faster than Sasuke could blink. Between dancing with Rin, well wishes, Sesshomaru's paternal threats, and all the delicious food, it was no wonder. Time really did fly when one was having fun.

"I mean it." Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at him. "You will take good care of her or you will taste my blade."

Speaking of flying though, that really did seem to be their cue. "Yes, I know and I will take excellent care of her." He smiles at Rin. "Are you ready?"

Rin giggles and nods as Garuda flies over to them. "I'm ready." Landing gently on the ground, so that they could crawl onto his back. "Where are we going by the way?" She smiles at him.

"It's a surprise." He wraps his arms around her protectively. "One that I think that you'll like very much." With that being said, Garuda ascends back into the sky and they take off for their Honeymoon and two weeks that Sasuke was sure neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

It didn't them long to arrive at a beautiful summer estate in the Western Lands. "It's beautiful here." Rin gasps as she looks around in awe.

Sasuke certainly couldn't disagree that. A charming large, home was built by natural hot springs. He could see fields of crops and an elegant garden growing as well. There was likely even a fish pond in the back.

"Good." He smiles at her. "Then it suits you." He smiles and kisses Rin's cheek. "I spoke with the owner of this place. He's not using it at the moment and he was willing to allow us free rein of it for two weeks." Probably to curry favor with Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin smiles as she and Sasuke get off of Garuda and the giant hawk disappears in a poof of smoke. "That sounds wonderful." She still had the most beautiful eyes that he'd ever seen.

"It's just the two of us and a few staff members." He caresses her cheek as he helps her towards the hot springs. "They've been told to leave us to our own devices unless we wish otherwise." Sasuke doubted they would wish that, but it was the principle of the thing.

Speaking of principle, that was a lovely wedding kimono on his wife. He should probably get it off of her before it got dirty. After all, he did plan to make very, very good use of those hot springs.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"That's good." Rin smiles as she looks around taking in the beauty of the scenery. "It was nice of them to let us use their home like this. I hope that it wasn't too expensive."

She was sweet, Sasuke thinks to himself as he stalks behind her. Like a shark circling his prey. She had no idea what he was planning. Which only made it all the more amusing.

The ninja manages to sneak behind her and begins to slide her sash off. "Mostly, I think they just wanted to please Lord Sesshomaru and the fact they weren't currently using it also played a role." He smiles and places a soft kiss to the back of her neck as the beautiful fabric pools to the ground around her legs.

Rin sighs in pleasure at the attention and blushes. It wasn't that she was particularly shy when it came to her body, Jaken had often remarked that Rin's habits for such things were closer to a demon's than a humans. It was more that she didn't want to risk the staff walking in on them during their lovemaking.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Her face was burning red like one of his beloved tomatoes. "Won't someone see us?"

Sasuke apparently didn't share her modesty because Rin could hear the sounds of his own kimono falling to the ground behind her. "It's safe and on the off chance they stumble upon us, I'm sure they'll dart off rather quickly." He bites down lightly on her neck, making her moan. "If they don't for some reason, I'll throw a Chidori at them."

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Rin smiles at that thought as she turns around to face her husband. "As long as you don't actually hit them with it." That was a powerful attack, the young woman thinks to herself as she tugs off his boxers and Sasuke finishes undressing her.

The way he settled her clothes into a pile underneath the nearby tree was almost reverent. It was sweet. At odds with the warrior that she knew him to be.

She smiles and decides to take control of their lovemaking. "I don't think anyone else could have talked me into this." The blushing bride laughs softly as she kisses the side of his neck and glides her hands over his muscular chest. Over his inner thighs, before one hand slowly strokes his growing erection and the other squeezes his backside.

"I hope not." Sasuke groans in pleasure. "I wouldn't miss, if someone else tried to talk you into this. I would hit them with a Chidori."

That probably should have worried her, but it only made Rin happy. He cared enough to get jealous over such things and he also wanted her. That much was obvious by the way he was thrusting into her teasing touches.

With that thought in mind, Rin quickly sinks to her knees and takes his arousal into her mouth. "Good. Now. Just relax." She smiles as she begins twirling her tongue around the sensitive tip and taking more and more of him into her mouth. "Let me take care of you for once." Bit by bit.

Sasuke moans and nods dumbly. There was no way that he would have told the vixen currently sucking him off by the hot springs no. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock and the sight of her looking up at him with those trusting eyes was a heady combination. An irresistible one really.

"Y-Yeah." He groans as he watches her slide one of her hands off his backside and between her thighs. "We c-can do that or anything you want." He probably would have sold his soul to her at this moment, if Rin had asked for it.

"You're really big." Rin murmurs around him as she slowly bobs her head up and down the length of his erection.

Her beautiful raven black hair contrasted so nicely against her fair skin and those trusting eyes. The face of an angel, but the body of a succubus. That was his wife.

"F-Fuck." He bites his lower lip to resist the impulse to slam into that wonderfully hot mouth of hers. "Rin. You should stop. I want you to lay against that big rock in the center of the hot springs. Alright?" He was going to return the favor in the best way he knew how.

Rin releases his erection from her mouth with a loud pop and nods. The woman was such an obedient little thing. Most of the time. Unless Jaken told her to do something or she was being stubborn about a battle.

She walks over to the rock, unwittingly giving him quite the show as she does so. Laying down without any hesitation.

Sasuke smirks at that thought and soon joins her. "I don't think that I could have ever imagined anyone as beautiful as you." He quickly captures her lips in a heated kiss.

Rin moans into the kiss. Reveling in the sensation of one of his powerful hands caressing and squeezing her breasts. Teasing her nipples as the other slides down her stomach and eventually parts her legs. Stroking her clit.

He called her beautiful, but he was the beautiful one in Rin's mind. Inhumanly ethereal mismatched eyes with hair black as night and skin as pale as the moonlight. Powerful, elegant muscles everywhere she looked. That and well his sword. His metaphorical one that she could barely fit in her mouth. It was a stunning combination.

"You're a tease." She pants and stares at her husband.

The man was now soaking wet because they had just gotten on the hot spring. Water seemed to be the only thing that could tame that hair of his. She liked the way the raven locks laid flat against him now, but she liked them when they were untamed too.

"You like it though." He smirks at that before burying said head between her thighs and that's when Rin starts screaming in pleasure. "A lot. You're wetter than a river and I don't think that's merely because of the hot spring." She blushes at that last part, but could only mew contentedly in response when he was doing such wonderfully wicked things with his tongue.

Faster and faster. He was teasing her. Two of his fingers were now sliding inside her. All Rin could do was arch against the work. Sasuke had her firmly pinned and there was something exciting about that.

"Y-Yes!" There was no point in denying the obvious.

She must have looked the picture of a wanton woman at the moment, but Rin couldn't find it in herself to care about anything else. Nothing else mattered, but the two of them being together.

Sasuke smirks at her reaction and pumps his fingers inside her faster. Using his thumb to tease her clit as his tongue licks her again and again. Those moans were like music to his ears and watching the water droplets glisten off her creamy white skin was nothing short of poetry in motion.

He played her body as if she was an instrument and he was a master musician of some sort. "Ah!" It was all she could do not to scream his name to the High Heavens as Rin reaches her first climax.

"Gorgeous." Sasuke kisses her hungrily as he slides her knees over his powerful shoulders. "Are you ready?" Rin nods as she returns his kiss.

That was the only warning she got before the two of them were joined together again. This time there was no pain. Only pleasure because her innocence had already been discarded

"Sasuke!" She moans, after breaking the kiss.

He was moving against her now. She could feel his skin against her own. How his muscles were working perfect harmony to take her right there in the hot springs. Where anyone could have seen them and in that moment, Rin wouldn't have cared.

"Rin." He murmurs half breathlessly as Sasuke nips her neck and sucks possessively on it. "Mine. Always mine." Ensuring that a mark would form.

She was his in every way that it was possible for someone to belong to another. His lover. His wife. The mother of his child.

"Always." She nods as her lovely long legs dangle over his shoulders.

The water was splashing around them from the force of their lovemaking, but that wouldn't stop either of them. With every thrust, it felt as though he was flying and Sasuke knew that she felt the same way. It truly was as if they were made for each other.

The way her breasts would bounce as he claimed her was something he couldn't resist. Sasuke smirks and takes one into his mouth and begins teasing it with his teeth and tongue. She might as well get used to this. In less than a year, their first child would be born after all.

"Nhh!" Why did it always feel so good when he did that?

Every time Sasuke did that, it shot a jolt of white hot desire straight to her core. Making her beg and plead for more. "I'm going to cum!" There was no holding it back anymore.

That was all Sasuke to hear for the damn inside him to break. The two of them probably screamed each other's names loud enough for everyone in that estate to hear them, but he didn't give a damn. Those staff members knew that he and Rin were on their Honeymoon. They knew what happened on Honeymoons.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

Their Honeymoon was two weeks of pure bliss in Sasuke's mind and he knew one thing without a doubt. If Rin wasn't already pregnant before their Honeymoon, she likely would have been the end of that.

"Thank you." Rin smiles sweetly at the staff as the two of them walk outside. "We really do appreciate all your hard work. The food was delicious and the bedroom was beautiful."

That was true. The bedroom had been and the food was great. Sasuke was still rather partial to the hot springs himself though. Rin and water were a very erotic combination.

"You're welcome." They nod and bow respectfully.

They didn't seem to mind that he and Rin were human. Probably because the staff was too smart to risk offending Lord Sesshomaru. Not that Sasuke could blame them. He knew the demon's temper as well as anyone else.

"Ready, Rin?" Sasuke smiles at her as he Summons Garuda.

She nods at him. "I'm ready." With that being said, the two of them get on the giant hawk and take off towards the Western Castle.

A fact that made Sasuke slightly nervous. Lord Sesshomaru still didn't know about Rin's pregnancy and now, they were going to have to tell him their good news. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	16. I'm Well Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Rin tell Sesshomaru the good news as they they continue their new life together as man and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This might feel like a final chapter, but it is not. After all, Rin still has to have her baby. Happy reading.

It didn't take them long to arrive back in at the Western Castle. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because Sasuke wanted Rin resting comfortably in a bed as soon as possible. Bad because he knew what was coming.

"Sasuke, you don't need to look so afraid." Rin giggles at him as she takes his hand. "You married me. Lord Sesshomaru will understand." Hopefully. "He'll be happy for us."

If they were lucky, he'd be happy for them. If they weren't lucky, the demon was smart enough that there was a good chance he would do the math. While it was possible Rin had gotten pregnant after their marriage, the odds that they would know were extremely low.

"I'm not afraid." That was a lie and they both knew it.

There were few things more terrifying than a father who was trying to 'protect' his daughter. While Rin might not be Lord Sesshomaru's daughter by blood, she was definitely for all intensive purposes his daughter by adoption. That was close enough.

Rin shakes her head as they walk hand in hand inside the castle. "Good." She smiles and places his other hand on her stomach. "So is the baby."

Sasuke couldn't help, but return her smile at that. Their baby was already growing. Rin didn't look pregnant yet, but the woman was and it wouldn't be very long before everyone else could tell.

"You're back." Jaken strides over to them. "Lord Sesshomaru is on his way down. He sensed your presence."

The imp was always sulking around them. It was highly annoying. Did it really bother him that Rin was human that much or was he just jealous that Sesshomaru favored the woman over him? Who knew?

"Of course, I sensed their presence." Sesshomaru gracefully descends the stairs. "I do hope that your journey was a safe one." Then again, this was Sesshomaru. Apparently, it was impossible for the demon to do anything in a clumsy fashion.

Sasuke was quite certain that the Inu could stub his toe and make even that look elegant. It was just part of who he was. That and an overly protective parental figure.

"It was." Rin smiles at her guardian. "There's something that we have to tell you." The woman was beaming from ear to ear.

Obviously, his beautiful wife didn't understand the sort of danger that they were both in. That was alright though. If Sesshomaru really lost his temper, he would just Flicker the two of them away from here as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru shakes his head in amusement. "What news have you brought me Rin?" That was when Sasuke realizes something.

He wasn't sure how the other man already knew, but he did. The demon was far too calm for there to be any other explanation. Could demons also tell when people were pregnant? After all, the Lord of the West had noticed when they became lovers. Was it really that far fetched for him to know when Rin was pregnant? That she was about to become a mother?

"I'm pregnant." Rin smiles. The picture of motherly pride and serenity. "Sasuke and I are going to have a baby."

Clearly, her happiness was overwhelming her common sense. Did his most precious person seriously not realize that Lord Sesshomaru might not share in their joy? That he might be furious about the timing of the conception?

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at that. "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. I detected the change in your scent almost immediately." He then turns his golden gaze towards Sasuke. "Should you upset Rin or the pup in any way, I will kill you."

That was marginally better than what the raven haired man had been expecting. "If I did so, I would deserve it." He nods dumbly.

It was best to just go along with it. There was no need to point out that Sasuke was an accomplished warrior in his own right. Sesshomaru was powerful, but he wasn't the only powerful man who loved Rin.

Their love for her was just expressed in very different ways. For Sasuke, it was a romantic love. For Sesshomaru, it was a parental love. Both bonds tied them to Rin deeply and that meant they were both willing to kill for her and the child that was growing in her womb.

"I'm glad that we are of a similar mind on this matter." Sesshomaru nods as the sound of feminine laughter is heard.

It was Kagura. "Don't mind him." She smiles as she pulls out one of her fans and fans her face. "He is happy for both of you, even if he is rather poor at expressing it."

Yeah. Sasuke got that. This was Sesshomaru. He hadn't exactly expected the man to throw them a festival, but it was good enough. They had all survived this day in one peace for now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"You are sure that this is the best plot of land that hasn't been claimed in the village?" Inukimi tilts her head towards Kaede.

The elderly woman nods. It was strange. The woman was little more than a newborn pup in demon years, but she was elderly for a human while Inukimi was still the picture of youth.

"Aye." She gestures towards the lush green grass. "Since Lord Sesshomaru gave them such a tidy sum, they can easily buy it and have plenty left over." The miko was right about that much.

That did appear to be true enough. Thank goodness. Rin could finally fully settle into her life as a human and her son would know the girl was being well looked after.

Very well looked after, if the child already growing inside her was any indication. Inukimi could scent such things just as well as the next demoness. Sesshomaru likely already knew as well.

"Good." Inukimi nods at that. "Well I suppose that I should get started on building them a house." If they didn't like what she made for them, Sasuke could always build something later.

Of course, the Lady of the West had every confidence they would adore what she made. How could they not? Inukimi had always had excellent taste about such things, even Inutashio had said so and he was notoriously difficult to please when it came to his quarters.

Kaede blinks as she looks at the other woman in shock, "You're going to build them a house, M-My Lady?" It was rather gratifying to see her stutter so. Inukimi doubted there was very much that surprised a human of that age anymore.

"Yes." Inukimi nods as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It shall be my late wedding present to them."

They did deserve some kind of gift. Rin and Sasuke had helped to defeat Midori. A story that Inukimi was sure they would pass down to their children and their children.

"That is very kind of you." Kaede smiles.

Well the Inu wasn't entirely certain she would use that word to describe her motivations. After all, this was more about honor and the principle of the thing. Still, if the crone wanted to believe that she was being kind, Inukimi would allow it. It mattered very little to her.

"I suppose that one could say that." With that being said, she immediately sets about getting to work on the house.

It would be a grand estate by the time she was done with it. Rin and Sasuke would probably be gone for a few days at least. That was more than enough time to erect something suitable for them.

"Do ye need any help?" Kaede watches her in awe.

Ha. She did not need any help. She was Lady Inukimi of the West. It was laughable that a human thought she could help her with something as simple as this.

"No." She shakes her head. "I do not. Now, behold. Watch what a true demoness can do." It would be a very cold day in Hell when Inukimi needed help from a human.

If it was offered without her asking, she didn't mind. That had been the case with Rin. Inukimi was a demoness who could stand on her own two feet. Thank you, very much.

* * *

Later that night, Rin smiles as Sasuke pulls out a seat for her. It was time for dinner and she was absolutely starving. One certainly worked up an appetite on their Honeymoon.

"Such a gentleman." Kagura chuckles at that as she pours herself some wine.

Sometimes. There were certainly times that her lover was a gentleman. That hadn't been the case on their Honeymoon though. Much to Rin's delight.

Sasuke smiles as he sits down next to her. "Only for her." Lightly placing his hand on one of Rin's as she uses her other to savor some of the delicious wild berries that had been brought in.

Sesshomaru was staring at her now. Calculating. His gaze was nothing short of calculating.

He was watching her. Probably to make sure she was okay. Lord Sesshomaru could be very overprotective sometimes.

"Good." Sesshomaru bites into his meal and swallows before continuing on. "Make sure that it stays that way." Rin wanted to groan at that, but she knew better.

Lord Sesshomaru was just showing that he cared. In his own unique way, that was what he was doing and Rin did appreciate it.

Kagura laughs softly as she kisses Sesshomaru's cheek. "Don't worry about him. His bite may be far worse than his growl, but he wouldn't actually attack you at this point." She smiles slyly. "Lord Fluffy can be very cuddly once he gets to know you."

To which, Sasuke and Sesshomaru both choke on their meals in disbelief. Hell, even Rin was having a hard time not choking on her own food at that. Lord Fluffy?

"D-Did you really just call him Lord Fluffy?" That was utterly unbelievable.

Sesshomaru growls warningly at Kagura. "I have told you to cease calling me by that absurd title." The fact that he hadn't tried to kill her though could only mean one thing.

She was right. It had been love. So that's why Kagura had always sought out Lord Sesshomaru and he kept her around, even after the final battle with Naraku.

"Do demons have weddings?" Rin smiles at them cheerfully. "We could have all gotten married at once."

Thud. _Thud._ ** _Thud._** As soon as the expectant mother asked that question, all three of them fell out of their cheers in rapid succession. Hmm. Maybe, she had gone a little too far with that one?

"Well I guess it's nice to have separate ceremonies." Rin smiles at Kagura. "I'm more than willing to be your flower girl. I know I'm a bit older than what is considered normal for that role, but I don't mind."

Kagura was staring at her as if she had grown another head. "Well Rin, if he wishes to go through with a ceremony of that nature, you could throw as many flowers as you like." Oh good. This would be fun.

Sesshomaru slowly gets up from the floor and helps Kagura do the same. "Rin, I am a demon. Kagura is a demoness." He shakes his head quickly as if the very idea of what she had just proposed was absolutely prosperous.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Does that mean that demons don't have weddings?" That was a good question and exactly Rin's point.

"It does happen." Sesshomaru shrugs at that. "Though such things are normally more a political symbol or to join two houses than for love. My mother married my father." Ah. That made sense. "It is Mating that is sacred to our people."

Sacred enough that it causes Kagura to blush. Now, that was sacred. Rin never thought that she would see the day that woman blushed.

The rest of the meal proceeded normally. Which was really something of a miracle. "Sasuke, come with me." That was until Lord Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her husband in private. "There is much that I have to show you. Kagura, you are to watch over Rin."

Sasuke gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and with that, the two men depart. Rin wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. She looks at Kagura in confusion.

"I think that he just wants to bond with him as men." Kagura shakes her head. "That or to give him things for your child. Probably the latter more than the former." Oh right.

Rin didn't think that she would ever understand men fully. Why couldn't the two of them just say that? What was the big mystery?

* * *

A few moments later, Sesshomaru leads Sasuke to one of the nurseries in the castle. After all, with as many people that lived in the Western Castle odds were that someone was going to have a small child. So there were always a few nurseries around.

"I know not how humans manage to care for their young." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Though I suspect a few things are universal. Anything in this box should be of use to your new family."

Sasuke nods somberly at that and takes the box. Good. The human at least understood the significance of this moment.

"Thank you." He nods at him.

The man also did have some social etiquette which again was rare for a human. Rin had chosen well there was no doubt about that much.

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that this was a rather awkward moment though. "Are you hoping for a son or a daughter for your firstborn?" So he decides to break that awkwardness by discussing the obvious.

"As long as the baby is healthy, that's what matters most." Sasuke smiles at him. "Though I believe a daughter would be easier."

"You are absolutely insane if you believe that a daughter would be easier." Sesshomaru almost scoffs at the notion. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to ensure that Rin made it to adulthood?"

Nearly impossible. Rin had had such a penchant for wandering off in search of beautiful flowers. It had gotten her into trouble more times than he could count.

"My family hasn't had the most luck with boys." Sasuke shrugs and smiles. "I would enjoy teaching my son how to use the Fireball Jutsu and I would enjoy teaching my daughter to do the same. In the end, it makes little difference." He pauses. "There are exceptions to every rule, but women seem less likely to succumb to the Curse of Hatred. Probably because they succumb to the Curse of Insanity more often."

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but chuckle at that last part. "That may be true, but never tell them that." Sasuke nods in agreement. "Kagura may not be as powerful as me, but she is a sneaky thing. Rin is not to be underestimated either." One only had to look at Lady Midori to see that much.

* * *

Kagura shakes her head. "Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?" That did seem to be the young woman's favorite activity.

Rin smiles and nods. "Alright." The other woman quickly follows her friend to the gardens. "Did you and Lord Sesshomaru Mate?"

Thank goodness that Kagura hadn't been eating or drinking anything at that moment. She definitely would have choked. Rin did have a knack for nearly killing people unintentionally when it came to asking questions like that.

"No." She shakes her head quickly. "Not yet. Though I believe he does care for me."

Surely, he must have. The Demon Lord wouldn't have kept her around, if he didn't. Granted, her combat abilities were formidable and useful when it came to watching over the castle. He could have found someone else for that though.

Rin embraces her and then places a blossom in Kagura's hair. "I know that he cares for you." Her smile never wavers. "Lord Sesshomaru just isn't the sort to gush praise. I'm lucky that Sasuke is."

That surprised Kagura. The man was certainly physically affectionate in public and the way he looked at her said it all, but verbally was a bit more subtle.

"Well, I suppose that is only to be expected." She laughs softly as she touches the flower that the other woman had woven into her hair so artfully. "You did just get back from your Honeymoon."

Rin smiles at that. The woman was certainly glowing in the way that only expectant mothers could. The child had grown up and found her place in the world. Everyone should be so fortunate.

"I take it that the Honeymoon was a mutually enjoyable experience?" Kagura tries her best not to laugh at the question.

That was proving to be quite the difficult task though. The blush that followed it was most amusing. Well, one didn't have to wonder very much how Rin had gotten pregnant in the first place, it seemed.

"It was wonderful." She smiles at her shyly. "He's wonderful." The blush was only growing redder by the minute.

Kagura couldn't handle it anymore. She laughs. It was almost impossible not to with such a sweet blush adorning Rin's face and because the Wind Demoness knew exactly what had caused it.

"Good. I'm happy for you." The demoness glances down at Rin's stomach. "Does it feel any different? Being pregnant, I mean?" Kagura had never been pregnant before.

She had no idea what it felt like. Rin was glowing with happiness, but other than that the Wind Sorceress hadn't noticed any real difference. It was too early in the pregnancy for that.

Rin pauses as though unsure how to answer that. "I'm hungry more often and I do get sick sometimes." She shakes her head though. "Most of the time, I don't notice a difference yet. The baby is quiet for now, but I know that Sasuke is really happy about it and it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"Ah. I see." Kagura nods at that answer. "Well I suppose that's to be expected. This all happened rather quickly for you and I'm glad that Sasuke is happy about your pregnancy." If he wasn't, Kagura didn't want to think about what Lord Sesshomaru would have done to the man.

Rin giggles and smiles as she places her hand on her stomach. "That's true." A mother's love. There was no mistaking it. "Maybe, it will feel more real once my belly gets bigger." Yes, that might help.

Speaking of bigger, they should probably both go and check on Sasuke and Sesshomaru. Leaving those two alone for long periods of time just seemed like a rather unwise thing to do to Kagura.

"Shall we go and check on our men?" She smiles at Rin.

Rin nods in agreement as she takes one last look at the beautiful flowers that surrounded them. "Yes. I don't hear any sounds of fighting yet, but I would rather not press our luck." That was a good point.

Sasuke and Sesshomaru were far too similar in some ways. It wouldn't take much for some boasting to lead to a friendly competition. That friendly competition would likely morph into a not so friendly competition rather quickly and from there, well it would be a miracle if the Western Castle was still standing in one peace by the end of any of their contests.

"True enough." She walks alongside Rin. "You know how men can be." They were at the same time both such simple creatures and completely baffling. "We as women will never fully understand them."

"Mhm." The two of them walk side by side into the castle. "Though that's okay. I don't think that they understand us either."

It was moments like these, that Kagura was struck by how unintentionally profound Rin could be. The statement was simple, but felt so true that she couldn't help, but laugh again. "Yes, I believe you're most definitely right about that much." The sounds of her laughter echo through the hallways as the two women go in search of Lord Sesshomaru and Sasuke.

Perhaps, it was always destined to be this way. Rin with her Sasuke and Kagura with her Lord Fluffy.


	17. Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rin's pregnancy progresses, everyone is feeling sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There was a time skip between this and the last chapter. Rin is now three months pregnant.

Rin was now three months pregnant and staring at herself in the mirror in shock. It wasn't much yet, but she could see the difference. Her formerly completely flat stomach was now slightly rounded.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her cheek. "Never doubt that."

It was only the beginning, really. The first time that she had ever 'seen' their child in a way. A happy feeling though, even if she was a bit fretful about how big she'd get later in her pregnancy.

Rin smiles at the attention from her husband as she leans back into him. "I was about to say the same to you." It was a game that she liked to play with him.

She'd call Sasuke beautiful and he would roll his eyes. That or scoff. It was all playful teasing though. The expectant mother wouldn't have done it, if she truly thought her husband hated it.

"Funny." He places a soft kiss to her neck. "How are you feeling?"

Well right now she was feeling rather good. Rin liked it when he kissed her. It didn't really matter where Sasuke kissed her. Just that he did.

Rin sighs contentedly as she snuggles against him. "Much better now." How could she feel anything else when she was currently wrapped into his powerful arms?

"Has the Morning Sickness passed?" He looks down at her. "Did those herbs that Kaede gave you work?" His eyes full of concern.

It was sweet. Sasuke was worried about everything little thing that she did now. Even though Rin had assured him that getting sick in the early stages of pregnancy was normal, her husband would still panic and fret over her well-being as if she was on her death bed.

The poor man was going to make himself sick at this rate. Everything so far had been perfectly normal for her pregnancy, but Sasuke was constantly on guard. Rin doubted that he would relax at all until their son or daughter arrived and was safely snuggled into their arms.

She nods at that. "It's passed." Maybe, a meal with their friends would help him last. "Don't worry so much about me." Rin laughs softly at him. "If I can handle Lady Midori, I think that I can handle pregnancy."

"It doesn't hurt to be careful." Sasuke frowns at her casual attitude.

That was true, but she was being careful. "Sasuke, I am being careful. Where could I possibly be safer than in your arms?" The expectant mother smiles up at him. "Now, come on. I believe that dinner will be ready soon and I told them that we would be joining them."

Thank goodness for that box that Sesshomaru had given them though. Rin might not need the pregnancy kimonos that the Inu had given them yet, but she knew in another month or two, things would be different. Their child was growing every day.

"Alright." He smiles as he opens the door for her. "We should probably get going then. It's never a good idea to leave Miroku and Sango alone for long."

Rin shoots her husband a puzzled look as the two of them walk off together. "What do you mean? They're married with three children?" They were obviously alone together quite regularly.

"That's true, but the Monk does practically beg her to slap the Hell out of him." Sasuke laughs as they begin their short trek towards Sango's and Miroku's home. "You know it, I know it, they know it, and so does everyone else."

Right. She couldn't really argue with that. Though Rin was quite certain that it was all just play fighting at this point. There were no real malice attached to it. Otherwise, Miroku would have been a dead monk by now.

* * *

"I still can't believe she actually made them a house." Kagura laughs softly as she rests her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He couldn't either. His mother was certainly full of surprises. Then again, so was life in general. If anyone had told Sesshomaru that he would have been mated this early on, he would have left.

A marriage maybe. A Mating was an entirely different story. Mating was sacred and as he had explained to Rin earlier, marriages were not held in the same esteem by demon kind.

"Me neither." Sesshomaru shakes his head in amusement. "I have seen the home she built for them though." It was beautiful.

By human standards, it likely qualified as an estate. Even more impressive though was how fast the woman had built the place. In only a handful of days, she had erected a charming home for the newlyweds.

Kagura nods at that. "It is very nice." She smiles slyly at him. "Not as nice as our castle, but still quite lovely."

Yes, their castle. He'd taken the woman as his Mate. Something that would have shocked his former self. That he had Mated one of Naraku's Incarnations.

It was hard to truly associate her with that abomination anymore though. She was very little like him. The only exception was how sneaky the beautiful demoness in his arms could be. In that regard, she was exactly like the person who had created her.

"It would be humiliating, if my mother could create a grander home than the Western Castle in a few days." While Lady Inukimi was certainly talented, no one was **that** talented.

Kagura laughs at that and kisses him. "Yes, it would be." She smiles at him slyly. "Are you excited to be a grandfather?"

The woman was absolutely outrageous sometimes. He was not a grandfather. Lord Sesshomaru was far too young to be addressed by such a title.

Granted, he did see Rin as a daughter of sorts. That didn't mean that he was elderly though. Far from it. He wouldn't be expected to have a pup of his own blood for at least another century or two.

"I'm not a grandfather." He shakes his head in disbelief at her.

The woman did positively delight in taunting him. "Well she's pregnant, so I suppose you'll consider yourself a grandfather after the child is born." That was the only logical explanation at this point.

Kagura was quite fortunate that she was as beautiful as her tongue was vile sometimes. He did like her vile tongue in certain contexts though. Wait. He shouldn't allow himself to be distracted that easily.

"You're quite the devious vixen sometimes." He sighs and kisses her forehead. "I'm still not a grandfather though."

The Wind Mistress apparently would not be daunted from her teasing. "Of course, you are." Gales of laughter were now flowing from those luscious lips of hers. "Just think how sweet it will be when the child calls you Grandpa Fluffy."

That makes him twitch. Her lips might be luscious, but Sesshomaru had his pride. Being called Grandpa Fluffy was a bridge too far.

"Do I have to take you to the dungeon again?" The woman was quite certainly asking for it.

She smiles and kisses him. "I find it ridiculously adorable, that you actually believe that's a threat and not a promise." He kisses back and raises an eyebrow. "I quite liked what happened there last time."

Oh. Well that was true. Last time had been a rather enjoyable experience. Maybe, he'd move up that timeline for his first pup after all.

* * *

"Rin, you look beautiful." Kagome smiles at his wife as he and Rin make their way into the house.

Sasuke smiles smugly at that. "Of course, she does." She looked beautiful everyday.

Rin laughs and goes to sit down by the table. Thank goodness that there was already a feast laid out for them. A feast of fish stew and Sasuke could see some strawberries were displayed as well.

Strawberries mixed with fish stew might seem an odd combination, but this was Rin. While her Morning Sickness had gone away, her food cravings hadn't. Woe to anyone who didn't have strawberries on hand when they hit.

Sasuke still shivers at that particular memory. It was terrifying. The first time, that the strawberries weren't available when his beloved wife wanted them.

_"Sorry, Rin." Sasuke shook his head as he walked back into private quarters. "It seems that the cook ran out of them."_

_They had still been in the Western Castle at the time. That hadn't been a phrase that Sasuke had ever had to say before, but it was true now. The Western Castle was apparently out of strawberries._

_Rin threw a pillow at him. "I need them though." It was bizarre._

_The woman had half cried and half growled at him. Sasuke hadn't even known if he should run or try to comfort her at the time. Women were such unpredictable creatures at the best of times and even more so when they were expecting, apparently._

_"Alright!" Sasuke remembered being a bit terrified of his normally sweet wife. "I'll go out and try to find some."_

_So he did what any intelligent man would have done in his situation. Sasuke ran out of the room in search of strawberries._

"So when is the baby due?" Shippo smiles at them.

That was a good question. "About six months from now." Give or take a couple weeks, Sasuke decides.

It was almost impossible to predict exactly when a woman would give birth. Naturally, he was giving it his best shot. He and Sesshomaru both had their bets to see when Rin would go into labor and Sasuke was almost certain that Sesshomaru had a bet going on with Kagura about the issue as well.

Rin smiles and nods as she eats some strawberries. "Yes, we're very excited." That was an understatement.

It was finally happening. Sasuke was going to have his family back. Well a new family, anyway. A new family for a new world and a new life.

There were times that he thought about his former one. Other than Naruto and his teams though, Sasuke was glad to be gone. He didn't have to worry about his past here. He could be happy with his family and not have to worry about his sins coming back to haunt him.

"Very." Sasuke nods as he kisses the top of her head.

Sango smiles at them as she sits in Miroku's lap. "Well that's good. We were all hoping that the two of you would get together." A fact that the Monk seemed positively delighted about.

After all, there was a reason why they had three children. That was definitely not a cold martial bed, Sasuke decides. Feeling slightly disturbed at his turn of thoughts, he tries to snap himself out of it. It was none of his business. Their relationship was really none of his business.

"Lady Inukimi was nice enough to build us a house." Rin giggles as Inuyasha raises an eyebrow.

He was probably thinking what Sasuke was thinking. Lady Inukimi and nice generally didn't go in the same sentence, but in this case it was accurate enough. The woman had built them a house.

"Well that's good." Inuyasha stuffs some food into his mouth. "The house is amazing. Though I wonder what she wanted. This is Sesshomaru's mother." Uh oh. "She doesn't do something for nothing." Damn it.

This conversation was going where Sasuke had been afraid that it was going. Rin wouldn't react very well to that comment.

"Lady Inukimi is Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Her eyes narrow. "I won't have you insulting her."

For a moment, it looked like Rin and Inuyasha were going to get into a catfight, but Kagome holds him back. "Inuyasha, be nice. She's pregnant." The raven haired woman gives her lover a dirty look. "You don't want to upset Rin in her condition because you know what will happen if that happens. Sasuke and Sesshomaru will pick a fight."

Pick a fight? Oh Sasuke wouldn't pick a fight. If someone was foolish enough to upset his wife in her condition, they were the ones picking a fight. They would be the ones starting things and he would damn sure finish it.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "You all know that I'm right anyway." This prompts a serious of giggles from the children as they all quickly go back to enjoying their meal.

* * *

Jaken shakes his head and grumbles as he climbs the stairs of the Western Castle. So many damn stairs and all because Rin had gotten pregnant. The child didn't realize how lucky she was to have Lord Sesshomaru's favor sometimes.

"I can't believe he wants me to send our best healer to that village." The imp snorts at the thought. "Rin will be fine." Breeding was something that humans were very good at.

Wasn't that the entire reason why Lady Midori had come to Japan in the first place? She knew what was going to happen eventually. The only difference between her and Jaken in that respect was that the toad demon trusted Lord Sesshomaru completely.

His Lord wouldn't allow such a thing to come to pass. He was far too smart to permit humans to overrun demons. While there were certainly far more humans than demons at the moment, Jaken knew that humans tended to be a lot more fragile. They would be fine.

"What is it that you desire, Jaken?" An ancient Inu woman smiles at him. "You do look quite the sight today."

Of course, he looked quite the sight. He had just gone up far too many stars. Sachi was their best healer and worked on those who needed the most privacy. So her ward was at the top of the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests that you temporarily reside in Kaede's Village." He pants, desperately struggling to catch his breath. "He wishes for you to care for Rin during her pregnancy and when she goes into labor."

There. He had delivered the message. Just as his Lord had instructed him to do. There was nothing that Jaken wouldn't do for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Very well." She blinks. "I shall pack my things and leave as soon as I'm able. Will that be all?"

It wasn't shocking that Sachi had never expected to be sent off the village. After all, Kaede was known to be quite the skilled healer and Sachi was the best that they had. Her place was clearly in the Western Castle.

He sighs and nods. "Yes, that will be all." Jaken pauses and then adds. "If you desire an escort though, one shall be provided for you."

It was best to ensure that the woman would arrive at her destination safe and sound. When it came to Rin's safety, no chances could be taken. Lest they all earn Sesshomaru's ire.

"That is a good idea." She smiles at him. "Would you be so kind as to organize one for me?"

Damn it. His work was never done. "Very well. I shall have your party ready for you as swiftly as possible." With that being said, the imp dashes off to make the necessary preparations.

The sooner Sachi was in that village, the better. Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased, if either of them dallied in their assigned tasks.

* * *

Kaede smiles as the dinner begins to wind down. It was truly a beautiful sight. Watching young people in love and about to start families of their own.

The child had grown so much. When she first met Rin, Kaede had felt pity for the girl. To be so loyal to someone who was so cold was almost never a good thing. Slowly, but surely Rin had proven her wrong.

She had melted Lord's Sesshomaru's heart and become like a daughter to him. Not only that, but the girl had played an instrumental role in their winning a war. Girl. She really needed to stop calling Rin that.

"Would you care for some more stew?" Kaede smiles at everyone in her home.

Rin was now a woman. A grown woman who was expecting her first child and had one the love of the handsome traveler who had come to their village all those Moons ago. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale.

It seemed that miracles did happen sometimes. Her own sister had not received such a happy end to her fate. Well perhaps, that was inaccurate. Kagome was her reincarnation. So in a way, Kikyo had gotten to be with the man she loved. Just not in the way that the woman had originally planned.

"Yes, please." Almost everyone hands her a bowl at that question.

Kaede chuckles as she gives them all a second serving. Of course, she made sure that Rin got the most. The woman was eating for two now.

"Meow." Kirara apparently wanted some too.

Probably because it was fish. Some things were universal. All cats liked fish, it seemed whether they were regular felines or demonic ones.

"Don't worry, Kirara." Sango laughs softly. "I doubt that Lady Kaede would forget to give you a bowl."

That was true. So Kaede gives the neko a heaping, helping of stew. Much to the feline's delight, of course.

"Probably a good idea not to be near Rin when she goes into labor." Inuyasha shakes his head. "That stuff is terrifying. Women who are having babies are scarier than Naraku."

Sasuke shoots him a confused look. "Who is Naraku?" Oh that was right.

Sasuke wouldn't have a clue who Inuyasha was referring to. He had arrived long after that abomination was finally dispatched.

Kaede was about to explain before Rin beat her to the punch. "He was a very bad man, but he's gone now." Well that summed up what could have been an extremely complicated story, quite nicely.

"Ah." Sasuke nods. "I've met a lot of those in my time." The raven haired man smirks at that thought as he apparently relives some memories in his mind. "I've killed a few of them in my time too."

Miroku laughs at that and shakes his head. "Is that what you told Lord Sesshomaru when he wanted to know if you could protect Rin?" Yes, that was something that Kaede had pondered herself.

She knew the Demon Lord fairly well. The elderly woman also knew how fiercely protective he was of Rin. That couldn't have been easy. Gaining Sesshomaru's Blessing must have proven quite the difficult feat to accomplish, indeed.

Love. That was really the only way that someone would ever have such courage. The courage to ask the Inu Lord for his Blessing.

"That's a long story." Sasuke smiles as he caresses Rin's cheek. "It doesn't really matter though. All that matters is that Rin said yes and that Lord Sesshomaru has accepted the fact that nothing will keep us apart."

That was sweet. So romantic. It almost made Kaede regret not marrying herself. In the end though, she knew that she had chosen wisely. Her path was somewhat of a solitary one, but the old woman wasn't alone. She had her friends.

"Good." Kaede laughs, but decides that Inuyasha was likely right about one very important thing. "You should follow his advice though." She smirks as Sasuke shoots her a puzzled look. "Make sure not to be within striking distance when your wife goes into labor."

Sasuke shrugs as though he wasn't particularly worried. "Rin would never lash out at me." Rin smiles at that. "Not unless we're out of her precious strawberries, anyway. Then I would be terrified."

That statement makes the woman blush as red as her beloved fruit and Kaede laughs once more. Yes, watching two people in love and about to start a family was indeed a beautiful thing.


	18. A Boy or a Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is five months pregnant and everyone is excited, including the Summons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place two months after the previous chapter. Rin is now five months pregnant. Oh and I made up the telepathy thing. As far as I know, that isn't canon. Happy reading.

"Master Sasuke, I wouldn't do it again." Aoda shakes his head in amusement.

The snake was probably right. Doing it again would likely be a foolish move on his part. His wife had become a bit annoyed at his new favorite hobby. Which was touching her now obviously pregnant belly.

At first, the woman had thought it was cute. That he wanted to be close to their children. That was true, but now Rin was getting tired of the kicks that followed.

He chuckles at Aoda and shows him a basket of strawberries he had picked for his lover. "I think she'll forgive me." Just as long as he gave Rin her favorite pregnancy food.

Every time, he touched her stomach now, their son or daughter would kick. Sasuke liked to think that meant he or she knew that Sasuke was there. It was their child's way of greeting him.

Rin seemed to agree with this logic and in the beginning, that meant the expectant mother had giggled a lot over the now common occurrence. "That is a good peace offering, Master Sasuke." Yes, yes it was. It might even be enough to keep Rin from killing him when he did it again. "I'm still not entirely sure that this is wise though."

Sasuke had Summoned the enormous serpent to serve as their guard dog of sorts. Aoda now happily patrolled their land to keep any potential threats away from Rin. The woman thought he was crazy and the Uchiha knew that he probably was. Still, that wasn't going to stop him from doing everything that he possibly could to protect his family. No matter how ridiculous Rin might think he was acting.

"It probably isn't." Sasuke smiles at him. "That's not going to stop me though."

After all, if he had done what was wise he probably wouldn't still be in this world in the first place. Sasuke might have gone back before he fell in love with Rin, but those days were long gone. The thought of leaving her behind was unthinkable and Sasuke really didn't want to risk traveling to another dimension with his wife and their child later on.

There was no telling what sort of impact that would have on a kid. So Sasuke wouldn't risk it. Not even for Naruto. His brother in all, but name and the person he missed most from his home world.

Aoda shakes his head at him. "You do love to live dangerously, Master Sasuke." He eyes the other male in a slightly wary fashion. "I would come with you, but I can't fit into your house."

That was true. The Summon was simply too massive. While his home with Rin was large by the standards of the day, Aoda was enormous. The math just wouldn't work.

"Thanks, Aoda." He smiles at the reptile as he strides towards the house. "I'm sure that I'll be fine though." Hopefully.

* * *

Kaede chuckles as she looks over the fine silken kimonos that Rin had. "He does enjoy spoiling you." Quite a bit, apparently.

The young woman nods and smiles. "I told him that he doesn't need to give me this many gifts." Rin pats her stomach lightly. "Sasuke won't listen though and he insists that they aren't for me. He says he likes to unwrap his favorite gift."

The elderly miko raises an eyebrow at that. Kaede wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to know, but she would ask anyway. Curiosity could be a powerful force sometimes.

"Oh don't look so shocked." Sachi laughs softly. "We all know what Sasuke's favorite gift is in this case."

Yes, they did indeed. Clearly, the child was referring to herself. Damn, there she went and did it again. Kaede really did have to stop referring to Rin as that even in her own mind.

The elderly woman rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose that we all do know." It was hardly a mystery how the woman had gotten pregnant in the first place. "It seems as though their Honeymoon never really ended."

Rin blushes, but smiles at that. Well there was no point in denying what they all knew to be true, Kaede observes. Still, they had much to do.

"Have you been eating your herbs?" Sachi looks at the expectant mother with concern. "They're very good for both the mother and child."

Sachi had good reason to be as attentive towards Rin as possible. Kaede was no fool. She knew fully well that Lord Sesshomaru had sent his best healer to watch over Rin during her pregnancy and if anything went wrong, it would likely be Sachi's head that would roll.

She did feel a bit guilty that the demoness had to live under that sort of stress, but Kaede was glad that the woman was here. She had been a tremendous boon when it came to help Rin prepare for the wonders and struggles that came with impending motherhood.

Rin laughs softly and nods. "Yes, of course." She smiles slyly at her medic though. Too slyly. The woman was most assuredly up to something. "Do you have anything to calm one's anxiety though?"

"Oh, yes." Sachi nods as she reaches into her pack. "I always carry some with me. Are you feeling nervous about the delivery?"

Rin shakes her head. "No, but Sasuke could definitely use them." Pearls of laughter spill forth from her lips as she smiles fondly at the mere mention of her husband's name. "I think he's more worried than I am."

The demoness laughs and nods understandingly as she sets some lavender on the table. "Lavender is very soothing, but that's a good thing that he's so nervous." True enough, Kaede muses. "It just means that he cares and that means that he'll likely be a good father to your child."

That was also true. Though the Miko had never doubted that for a moment. It was impossible to miss the way that Sasuke looked at Rin and the way she looked at him.

Truly, there were some things that were timeless. Things that never changed. The Look of Love was one of them and those two most certainly had it.

"Lavender." Rin nods sagely. "Alright. I'll be sure to get him lots of lavender." She looks at her stomach again as though expecting the baby to be brought into this world at any moment. "Can you tell what it is yet?" She smiles mischievously at Sachi.

Rin never had been the most patient person. So it didn't necessarily surprise Kaede that she was trying to determine the gender of her child early. It was still amusing though. Very, very much so.

"Well one really never knows until the pup is brought into this world." Sachi laughs. It was likely that she was used to that question. "It would only be a guess though. I imagine that you'll be having a girl." She smiles at her.

Rin beams at her. "That would be nice. So would a boy though." She giggles at the thought and it didn't take long to find out why. "I can imagine Sasuke strutting about like a peacock when he teaches our son how to use the Fireball Jutsu. I just hope that he doesn't traumatize our daughter's future suitors though."

That was a fair point. Few people were as protective of Rin as Lord Sesshomaru, but Sasuke definitely fell into that category. So it was far from a stretch of the imagination to envision him treating their daughter in the same manner that he treated Rin.

"Those poor boys." Kaede mutters under her breath, while silently saying a prayer for them.

They were going to need it. There were few things more terrifying than an overprotective father. This was especially the case when that father happened to be a powerful warrior. Those poor boys didn't stand a chance against Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Kagura laughs as she rubs Sesshomaru's shoulders. "It's truly hard to tell who is more nervous." Her Mate was so tense these days. "You or Sasuke."

He was worried about Rin. She had scarcely ever seen Lord Fluffy this anxious about anything. He generally was someone who always had a plan and was secure in his abilities to bring that plan into fruition.

Generally. That was not the case today or since Rin's belly became rounder. Round with her first child. Sesshomaru really was a very overprotective grandfather. It didn't matter that he refused to admit it. Facts were facts.

"I've sent her our best healer." He was now half muttering to himself and half to her. "Sachi will ensure that everything proceeds as it should." The Lord of the West looks backwards at his Mate. "Is that not so?"

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Yes, it's so." There were few people who could have cared for a pregnant person better than Sachi and Kaede was no slouch herself. "You don't need to worry so much." He really didn't. "Rin will be fine."

Rin would be fine and so would her pup. So Sesshomaru should stop torturing himself like this. The words hung heavily in the air. Unspoken, but heard all the same.

"You think that I'm being foolish." He sighs.

It wasn't a question because Sesshomaru already knew. He knew that Kagura thought that he was being foolish. That was okay though.

"Yes, I do." She smiles at him. "It's cute though. I do hope that by the time we have our first child, you'll be less anxious about the whole affair."

Sesshomaru blinks at that and his eyes widen in shock. Kagura wasn't sure why he was looking at her that way. She had just made a casual observation. The woman had only been teasing him.

It wasn't as though she was actually pregnant. "Sesshomaru, that is not what I meant!" For the love of the Gods and Goddesses, why had the man chosen now of all times to misunderstand her.

"Oh." He looks torn between embarrassment and disappointment. "I see. Well you would inform me immediately, if you were." The Demon Lord nods his head as if that was a foregone conclusion.

Kagura laughs and moves to sit in his lap. "Mmm. I don't know." It could be great fun to mess with him. "It might be amusing to have you figure it out on your own. I wonder, if you would faint from the shock of discovering that."

She could easily imagine that scenario. Sesshomaru was an extremely intimidating and powerful demon most of the time, but Kagura knew the truth. It would be a very different story when it came to his own children.

"Do not even joke about such a thing." Sesshomaru shakes his head. "I would need to know about such a thing immediately to ensure that you were well looked after."

It was far too much fun to mess with Lord Fluffy sometimes. "Oh I know that I'll be well looked after." Almost too much fun really. "You always take _very_ good care of me, especially when those cuffs are involved."

That comment prompts Sesshomaru's cheeks to turn a very pale shade of pink. It was so faint that most would have missed it. Kagura didn't though.

She knew her Mate too well to miss such a thing. Drawing out even the slightest changes of facial expression in Sesshomaru was a game that she liked to play and Kagura played to win.

* * *

"I'm back." Sasuke smiles as he steps into the kitchen with the basket of strawberries. "I got these for you." He hands his lover the basket and then proceeds to kiss her cheek.

Rin shakes her head at that. She knew exactly what her husband was up to and it wasn't going to work. Though she did appreciate the strawberries. She wasn't really sure why, but their child adored them.

"I missed you, but no." She quickly sets the basket down on the table much to everyone's amusement. "No. You're not allowed to touch my stomach for the rest of the day. You're going to wear our son or daughter out at this rate."

She was only half joking. For some reason, their son or daughter seemed to know when it was Sasuke touching her belly vs. anyone else. It didn't matter how many times say Lady Sachi touched her belly, nothing happened. If Sasuke did though, it suddenly became an entirely different story.

Sasuke laughs at that and caresses her cheek. "Oh come on." The seductive tease. "Just one little kick and then I'll let you and the baby rest for the rest of the day."

She wanted to be annoyed at him and to a certain extent Rin was, but she couldn't. Not entirely. For someone like Sasuke, family was everything and it really was sweet. She just wished that their child wouldn't practice Lion's Barrages while they were inside her womb.

"You might as well humor him." Sango, Miroku, and their three children sneak into their home. "You know how men are." The Demon Slayer smiles at Rin slyly.

"How men are?" Sasuke and Miroku both raise an eyebrow at that as the women all giggle.

It was nice to have a feeling of camaraderie, but the other woman was right. Men could be rather stubborn creatures sometimes. She might as well humor him.

"Alright." Rin looks at her lover in exasperation. "Though if you do it again, I will be the one who Lion's Barrages you. Since that's what our child does to me, every time you touch my belly."

She wasn't even exaggerating. Their son or daughter already had a powerful kick and they hadn't even been born yet. He or she, really did take after their father. A lot.

"Deal." Sasuke smiles as he rubs her belly.

Kick. _Kick._ _ **Kick!**_ Yes, just like clockwork. As soon as Sasuke touched her belly, their child was ready to show off for their daddy. It would have been sweet, had Rin not been the punching bag in question.

"I was the same way with Sango." Miroku adds knowledgeably. "One just can't help, but want to feel the presence of their child."

Rin sighs and gives the Monk a dirty look for that. The last thing that she needed was for someone to encourage Sasuke to encourage their child to kick more.

She was happy every time they kicked because it meant that they were healthy and strong. Really though, Rin would have been happier if they could just ease up on the intensity of said kicks. That was all. Was that really so much to ask?

Well if nothing else, her Morning Sickness was over. That was something. Now, Rin just had to deal with the food cravings, the mood swings, and the kicking. She could handle this.

"You better stop harassing her." Inuyasha gives Sasuke a warning look. "You know, what will happen if Rin tells Sesshomaru about your little hobby and how much it annoys you."

Kagome slaps her forehead and sighs. "Inuyasha, let him be." She smiles at the happy family. Well the mostly happy family. "He's only teasing her and Rin knows that." Yeah. It was just a bit annoying. That was all.

"Exactly." Sasuke smiles smugly as he kisses Rin. "You know that I love you and our baby more than anything. Don't you?"

Rin smiles at that and kisses back. "Yes, we feel the same way about you." If he didn't stop with the belly rubs though, Rin was going to Chidori him though.

"Good." Sasuke smiles at her. "Then that's all that really matters." Yes, Rin supposed that was true.

* * *

Aoda smiles up at Garuda. Garuda was patrolling the skies. The two Summons had long ago figured out that it was best to just split their Hatchling Duties.

He would ensure that everything on land was safe and the hawk would patrol the air. It was a system that had worked out tremendously well for the both of them so far. Well at least it had in Aoda's mind anyway.

"Everything clear?" He looks up at the bird.

It was hard to tell what Garuda was thinking most of the time. The hawk didn't speak normally. He could communicate with other Summon's empathetically though. A fact which certainly made coordination with him much easier than it would have been otherwise.

Garuda nods at him. _"Yes, everything looks fine from up here."_ There was a slight pause. _"Did Master Sasuke really just go inside his home with strawberries in hopes of buying his Mate's affections?"_

Aoda didn't really know what to say to that at first. In a way, it was true. That wasn't exactly what had happened, but it was close enough.

"I suppose you could say that." He nods his massive head. "It's more like he's trying to bribe her with food in hopes of getting more belly rubs."

_"Oh that makes sense."_ The hawk quickly descends from the sky and lands next to Sasuke's other Summon. _"Showing that you can hunt or gather for your intended is the best way to sire Hatchlings."_

That was true. Humans were such strange creatures sometimes though. Aoda still to this day didn't understand how it took them so long to have only one (or sometimes two or three) Hatchlings.

It really did seem like such a long time and with so little pay off from an evolutionary standpoint. Nevermind. He didn't want to know.

"Yeah." The snake taps his tail energetically. "I can't wait to see the Hatchling. I'm sure they're going to be stunning." How could they not be when they had been sired by Master Sasuke?

Maybe, it was to make each Hatchling more precious to the humans? After expending so much time and energy into a single birth, that meant each child was infinitely more valuable. That might be it. That must be it.

_"Me neither."_ Garuda stretches his regal wings lazily. _"Do you think that it will be a boy or a girl Hatchling?"_

Hmm. That was an interesting question. It was truly hard to say. In theory, both options had an equal chance of being right. In reality, Aoda knew it was a far different matter.

Different clutches, had different ratios. Usually, it had to do with temperature. Aoda doubted that would apply to humans though. They seemed to breed year round without there seeming to be a major difference in survival between any season, except for winter. Still, their Hatchlings did tend to survive being born in winter far more than most species did.

"I'd say a boy." Aoda smiles at his friend.

Garuda pauses for a moment as though considering the odds. _"I think it will be a girl."_ Oh really? How interesting.

This could turn out to be quite the profitable bit of speculation on his part. He knew exactly what he would bet.

"If it's a boy, you have to give me some of your feathers and I'll turn them into a nice sweater." It would prove delightfully useful in the winter months.

Garuda squawks at that. His version of a laugh, the snake supposed. _"Very well. If I win, you have to give me some of that wine stash you have hidden away for a rainy day."_ That sounded fine to him.

Aoda did love his wine. Sometimes, Master Sasuke would give it to him for a job well done. He had never known that the hawk had an interest in that sort of thing, but he was more than willing to risk parting with some wine for those feathers.

"Very well. His tail slides up and down excitedly. "I believe we have a deal." One that Aoda was confident that he would win.


	19. Our Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sasuke welcome their daughter into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes approximately four months after the last chapter. So I think that you all know what time it is. Happy reading.

"Sasuke, I really don't think that you want to go in there." Miroku shakes his head. "I tried to be by Sango's side when she went into labor with our children and the woman damn near killed me."

His wife was now nine months pregnant and going into labor. The Uchiha didn't care what Miroku said. He had to be by her side.

He scoffs at the other man. "Well that was Sango. Not Rin." Sango was a Demon Slayer and honestly, Miroku brought most of his slaps on himself. "Rin wouldn't try to hit me for supporting her during labor."

That was all the young man says as he darts inside the room. He could see the woman gathered around Rin. His wife, Kaede, Sachi, Sango, Kagome, Kagura, and even the cat demon. It was both touching and a little nerve wracking.

Were all these people really necessary? Was it that dangerous to have a child? Sasuke couldn't help, but frown at that thought.

"Ahhh!" Rin grits her teeth.

No doubt, a contraction had hit. That sounded painful.. Immediately, he does what most husbands would have done in his situation. Sasuke darts over to Rin's side and tries to comfort her.

"It's alright." He smiles at her. "I'm here now." His intent had been to console her, but apparently said attempt was found pathetically lacking.

Kaede shakes her head and smiles at him. "Child, you may wish to back up." Honestly, why did everyone think that Sasuke's loving wife was going to try to kill him? Apparently, even the elderly Miko shared that assumption.

Sasuke wouldn't be that easily daunted though. Nothing was going to keep him away from Rin. Not when she was in labor.

"I'm fine." He smiles at Rin and kisses her forehead. "You can hold my hand, if it makes it easier."

That was apparently, the wrong thing to say. "A-Alright." Rin held his hand, alright. She held onto it so tightly, that Sasuke soon grunts in pain.

He hadn't expected her to nearly crush it as another contraction hit. Damn it. Maybe, they did have a point.

"Ahhh!" That was painful as Hell.

Rin was now screaming through another contraction, but he could tell she felt guilty. "S-Sorry!" Her apology was so loud that it makes him wince. "Maybe, they're right. You can wait with the other men."

He was being kicked out of the delivery room. This was utterly unbelievable. Still, Sasuke couldn't argue with her. Not when she clearly in so much pain.

"Alright." He kisses her cheek. "I love you. If you need me, just call out and I'll come though." Sasuke really didn't like this.

He loathed actually. The ninja hated leaving his wife during this critical time, but Rin had told him to go. So that's what he would do.

"I love you too, even if I might want to strangle you at the moment." Rin forces herself to give him a brave smile. "Now, go. I'll be okay. I have lots of help and Lord Sesshomaru probably needs you right now."

This was punishment. Who knew his sweet wife could be so sadistic? "You're really going to make me wait through your labor with him?" That was just cruelty.

Rin laughs and then winces. His beloved was getting a twisted kick out of sending him to the wolves. Well more specifically, she was sending him to the dog demon. The dog demon with acidic claws and who was just as anxious as Sasuke was at the moment. This was not a good combination.

"Would you prefer to be the one giving birth?" Rin half hisses at him.

Well that was a tough call. Lord Sesshomaru vs. the pain of childbirth. Hmm. Decisions, decisions.

That's when another contraction hit and Rin screams. "No. No. This is fine. I'll be back soon, My Love." He gives her another quick kiss to the forehead and wisely decides to make a tactical retreat.

* * *

Today was the big day. Aoda knew this without a doubt because of all the pacing going on. Master Sasuke's Mate was finally going to have their first Hatchling.

"Garuda, I want you to watch everything here while I'm away." He smiles serenely at his friend. "I'm going to see if I can't bring Naruto and Sasuke's friends here."

It had just occurred to him really. If Sasuke could Summon him from his normal realm to this one, then Aoda could probably go back and forth. If he could do it, then perhaps Sasuke's friends could as well.

_"I shall watch everything, but you know that you're taking a risk."_ Garuda shoots him a wary glance. _"Sasuke may have been able to go from one realm to the next, but who is to say that isn't because of his eyes?"_

That was a fair point and a rather terrifying one. Still, the giant serpent felt he had to try. It was obvious that Master Sasuke missed Naruto. So the snake was would do his best to bring the blonde to his Master.

This was a special day. The day that Sasuke's first Hatchling would be born. So Aoda knew that Naruto wouldn't want to miss this for the world. The two friends would be reunited again, if he had anything to say about it.

Aoda nods at the hawk. "I know and I'm willing to accept that risk." He frowns. "Just make sure to watch over them. I should be back soon." Hopefully.

With that being said the enormous reptile disappears with a loud pop and focuses on the Leaf. On the world that Sasuke had left behind so many Moons ago.

It was a strange feeling. Transporting himself through this realm, his natural habitat, and back to the realm that Sasuke had been born into. Strange, but not painful. Aoda felt slightly dizzy, really.

Dizzy, but enormously satisfied, "IT'S A GIANT SNAKE! OROCHIMARU MUST BE ATTACKING AGAIN!" Because with that random Leaf Villager's scream, he knew one thing. He had arrived.

Well two things really. Aoda had arrived back in the Leaf Village and Naruto would be coming towards him soon. There was very little that happened in this place that the blonde didn't notice or at least that had been the case when he and Sasuke were last here.

"Hold on!" Speaking of the Devil, the snake notices a blonde, orange, and black blur was now barreling towards him at an almost breakneck pace. "That's Aoda! He's Sasuke's Summon!"

The strangest thing was that the man hadn't aged a day. "Master Naruto, it is good to see you." He smiles pleasantly at the human. "If you would like, I should like to take you to see Sasuke. His wife is in labor and I thought that it would make a nice surprise for him to see you on this day."

**THUD!** Naruto topples over in shock. Oh dear. Maybe, he should have broken the news a bit more gently?

"W-What did you say?" The blue eyed ninja stars up at him in shock.

He'd have to be more subtle next time. "Sasuke has been in another world for awhile now. I only now just realized I could go back and forth with ease and thought it would be best to bring you to see him." There. That should be better. Shouldn't it?

"Another world?" Naruto blinks at him as he stands up. "Okay. I mean I guess I understand that, but a wife? How'd he get married this quickly and I'm not an expert, but there's no way that his wife could be having a baby this early. I haven't heard from him in few weeks."

This was apparently going to be more complicated to explain than the serpent thought. Oh well. He'd simply have to do his best.

"It seems that time flows differently here and there." Aoda smiles at him more. Trying to soothe the other man's frazzled nerves. "No time at all has passed from when he was last here for you, but in the other world quite a bit of time has passed."

Naruto blinks rapidly at that. "Right. So Sasuke is going to be a daddy?" Yes, that was what Aoda had just said. Humans could be slow sometimes. So he nods his head in confirmation.

"That's right." Aoda sways happily from side to side. "So please go and get those closest to Master Sasuke and we'll bring you all to his new home. His wife is a very nice woman. Lovely scales too."

Maybe, that was a poor word choice. The blonde was now looking at Aoda as if he had grown another head. Right. Humans didn't refer to skin as scales like his kind did.

"That scale thing, it isn't literal…right?" Naruto was now openly gaping at him.

Aoda quickly shakes his head. "No. Please hurry. I know that human labor time varies, but I think that Sasuke should very much like to introduce you all to his Hatchling soon." He pauses for a moment and adds. "He doesn't know that I'm doing this. It will be a surprise."

Naruto grins from ear to ear at that. "Got it!" He jumps up and down excitedly. "I'll go get them then. This is going to be so awesome. Believe it!"

* * *

The better part of a day later, Rin felt enormously guilty about sending Sasuke away. It had been for his own safety though. She really didn't trust herself around him at the moment.

"You're almost there." Kagome smiles at her encouragingly.

Hell, she didn't even fully trust herself around her midwives at the moment either. Every time someone said to push or that she was almost here, Rin was overwhelmed by this urge to punch someone or to scream at them.

She didn't though. Rin knew that her friends were just trying to help her. This was exactly what Rin had done when she helped Sango through her own delivery. Now, the young woman understood just how much restraint the Demon Slayer had shown during her delivery.

"Yes, just keep pushing." Kaede smiles at her.

She wasn't the only one trying to encourage Rin though. "I can see the head." Kagura was there as well. Probably because Lord Sesshomaru couldn't be trusted to be in the same room as them during this process and he would want a full report.

Sachi smiles warmly at her. "You've doing beautifully. Just keep pushing." Rin had never been tempted to strike a healer before and Kirara's helpful mews weren't helping matters. "Just a little bit more."

That's when Rin screams and pushes again with all her might. It probably didn't take long. Likely only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity before a loud cry pieces the room and her firstborn comes into the world.

"Is she okay?" Rin looks at the eldest Miko and healer desperately.

"Let's have a look." Sachi smiles kindly at Rin as Kaede sets about helping the woman clean up.

A moment or two passes. During that time, Rin tries her best to get a good look at her child. Unfortunately, all she could make out at this distance was that her son or daughter had dark hair.

Sachi smiles at Rin and then places the squirming bundle in her arms. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl and she's doing just fine." Rin sighs in relief and then stares down in wonder at the tiny being in her arms.

The tiny being with surprisingly thick silky and spiky, raven black hair. "She's beautiful." Her own eyes reflected right back at Rin as she looks down at her daughter adoringly. "Please go and get Sasuke."

He needed to be here. Her husband needed to see this little ivory angel. With skin that matched his own and yet, her face looked so similar to Rin's. Except for her ears. She had Sasuke's ears.

"I'll go and get him." Kagura smiles at her. "Oh and I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru as well." With that being said, the Wind Mistress quickly saunters off to do exactly that.

* * *

A few minutes later, the grand procession walks into the room. Sasuke and Sesshomaru were naturally leading it. Though it was the Uchiha who dashes to Rin's side almost faster than even the Lord of the West could keep up with.

"Sasuke, this is our daughter." Rin smiles up at him. "Isn't she beautiful?

Rin was covered in sweat. Her hair was an absolute mess and the she looked as though she had fought in another war. Despite all that, Sesshomaru couldn't miss the joy and pride in her eyes. The woman was practically glowing.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her cheek. "Just like her mother. She's perfect Rin."

So was Sasuke. It was a touching scene. Sesshomaru was almost moved to tears really. Almost. He did have some pride, after all.

Rin smiles at that and cuddles her daughter closer to her chest. "She has your spiky hair, ears, and skin." The two new parents couldn't be anymore enamored with the small human in Rin's arms.

"Your eyes, smile, and face though." Sasuke holds the infant's hand in his own. "She's so tiny."

"Yes, most infants are." Sesshomaru rolls his eyes slightly at that 'profound' observation.

Sasuke shakes his head and snorts. He makes no further comment though. Apparently, nothing was going to distract him from his daughter for long. Not that Sesshomaru could entirely blame him. The child was rather fortunate looking for a human.

Kagura playfully swats Sesshomaru upside the head. "Be nice." She was the only woman that he would ever allow to do such a thing.

"I was just stating a fact." The Lord of the West quickly strides over to them. "She is a beautiful child. You should both be very proud."

"We are." Sasuke nods and smiles smugly as he tickles the newborn's stomach.

Something that the child did seem to like. She was now cooing quite openly. Sesshomaru was about to comment on this when he sees an abnormally large eye and tongue poking through the window.

"I do apologize for disturbing all of you, but there are several people here who are quite eager to meet all of you." Aoda. Sasuke's serpent. "If you need time, that's alright. I can tell them to wait."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Who is it?" Yes, that's what Sesshomaru would like to know.

"People who I'm sure that you will be very happy to see." Aoda sways happily from side to side.

The proud father looks at his wife uncertainly. "Are you ready for more visitors this soon?" Sesshomaru though that was something of a redundant question. There were already quite a few people in the room, but he supposed it was considerate of Sasuke to ask first.

Rin smiles at Sasuke and kisses his cheek. It truly seemed as if nothing could bother the woman on this day. The day that her first child had been born.

"It's alright." Her smile never wavers. "If Aoda trusts them, I trust them. Besides, I know that nothing will ever happen to Mikoto and I as long as you and the others are here."

Sasuke blinks at that. Obviously, the name struck a cord with him. The man looked torn between awe and shock.

"You want to name her after my mother?" He tilts his head at Rin.

Rin just nods. "It seems fitting." She then turns her attention to Aoda. "Please send them in."

* * *

Aoda smiles as he looks at Naruto outside. That was all that Naruto needed to hear. He'd just been given permission and with that in mind, he races inside the house to see Sasuke.

"Bastard! You sure have a lot of explaining to do!" That was putting it mildly, the Leaf Ninja thinks to himself as the rest of their friends follow him.

Taka and Team Seven. That was who had followed the hyperactive ninja to this strange new world. A world where Sasuke was actually someone's husband and someone's father.

Sasuke snorts at that. "You really are such a loser." Pft. He was so not a loser. Naruto had helped to save the world.

"He's still right." Suigetsu smirks as he looks at Rin. "So you just went and disappeared on everyone to find a hot wife and make a baby?"

Sasuke twitches at that. Oh boy. Naruto didn't like where this was going. The swordsman did seem to love pushing his luck when it came to a certain Uchiha.

"Suigetsu." The blonde growls at him warningly. "Let him talk."

The new mother blinks and snuggles up against Sasuke. Right. They had kinda just ambushed her, right after she had a baby. That probably hadn't been very cool of them.

"Are these your friends?" She looks up at Sasuke curiously.

Sakura beat the man to the punch though. "Yeah. We're his teammates." The pink haired woman was now sizing the other woman up. This might not end well.

"Oh." Rin smiles. "Well I'm Rin and you already know my husband, Sasuke. This is our daughter Mikoto." She was wayyy too sweet for such a bastard. Naruto wasn't really sure how that match had happened.

"It's very nice to meet you." Jugo smiles as he points to everyone. Apparently, the gentle giant had decided to take the lead on this one. "The pink haired one is Sakura, the red head is Karin, Naruto is the one with blue eyes, and Suigetsu is the one wit the sword." He was going right down the list. "Oh and of course, the silver haired one is Kakashi and the skinny one is Sai."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that last part. "What's Sai doing here?" Whoa. Naruto couldn't believe that whole resentment over being 'replaced' was a thing with Sasuke. He was the one who had run off in the first place.

"I just came with everyone else." Sai smiles in that creepy way he had. "I suppose you aren't dickless after all if you managed to have a baby." He smiles and comes closer to Mikoto and Rin. "For the longest time, I thought you might have just had an icicle there."

Sai just didn't know when to quite. He might actually be worse than Suigetsu, Naruto thinks to himself.

"Stop talking like that in front of the baby!" Another dark haired woman snaps at Sai.

Naruto didn't know who she was, but the woman had a point. It definitely wasn't cool to talk like that in front of the newborn.

That's when the artist made the mistake of picking the baby up and he grunts in pain. Mikoto as she was called was now glowing blue. No way.

"I think that she takes after Sasuke." Kakashi chuckles at his own observation. "That looked like a rather crude and low powered version of the Chidori Current."

Sasuke scoffs at that. "She's a baby." That was true. "It was a wonderfully powerful and refined version of a Chidori considering she was just born a few minutes ago." He blinks and then looks at her in concern. "Wait. I need Sakura to have a look at her to make sure that she's alright."

That was a fair point. Using a Chidori, even a weak one probably wasn't advisable this early on. Sasuke hadn't used it until he was like twelve.

"I'm coming." Sakura scoots over and quickly examines the baby. "It looks like she's fine, but it's probably best not to scare her like that. We don't want her to overexert herself."

Karin nods at that and smiles. "She's adorable. Um who are you people?" The red head looks around in confusion.

Sasuke smiles proudly at that. "This woman is my wife." Yeah. That was going to take awhile to get used to. "The one with the longest white hair is Sesshomaru. The other white haired individual is Inuyasha. The woman by him is his Mate, Kagome." The bastard was married and had apparently made al ot of new friends.

A lot of new friends actually. Naruto watches as Sasuke sighs and looks around the room. There were way too many people to introduce.

"The human Miko is Kaede. Next to her is Kagura." Sasuke pauses and adds. "She's Sesshomaru's Mate. The man with the short hair is Miroku and the other demoness is Sachi. She's a healer." There that should be everyone.

Naruto still didn't really know what was going on, but at least the introductions were out of the way. Now, it was time to interrogate Sasuke. A lot.

The man had been on a Journey of Redemption and the blonde hadn't heard from him for a few weeks, but now Sasuke was apparently married and had started a family in another dimension or something.

There was really only one thing that he could say at the moment though. "Well thanks for taking such good care of the Bastard for us." Naruto grins at Rin. "Though he's still got a lot of explaining to do." Yeah. That was it. Believe it!


	20. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the birth of their daughter, Rin and Sasuke are still enjoying their 'happy ending' and of course, restoring the Uchiha Clan. Though they aren't the only happy couple who is starting a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you're interested, feel free to check out my other stories. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of A New Leaf. Happy reading.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place one year after the previous chapter.

Rin smiles as she watches her daughter try to chase Naruto and Sasuke smirks proudly in the corner. Her husband was trying to teach her how to 'outsmart the loser.'

"Men are strange sometimes." Rin smiles at Kagura. "They insult each other, when they are the best of friends."

The young mother really didn't understand the nature of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, but they did seem to care about each other. Maybe, that was all that mattered.

"You can't catch me!" Naruto laughs as he runs around with lots of clones.

Mikoto was diligently stumbling after him. She had just started walking and she was rather determined. Rin had to give her daughter that much.

She was their pride and joy. "Loser!" She giggles madly and Rin rubs the back of her head sheepishly at that.

Right. Her daughter really did take after Sasuke. Still, it wasn't as though the girl truly understood what she was saying.

"That's my daughter." Sasuke smirks at that.

Naturally, the blonde makes a rather rude hand gesture at Sasuke. "You're such a Bastard." He also called him that name again and Rin just shakes her head as Sakura storms over and smacks Naruto.

That woman was strong. Strong and a good medic. Though Rin honestly thought she was a bit too abrasive sometimes. Oh well. The pink haired woman did serve an important role. She kept Naruto in line.

Which was good because Rin would have had a hard enough time keeping Sasuke in line. He was such a proud peacock these days. Strutting about everywhere with sweet, little Mikoto.

"She's fast for a toddler." Miroku laughs as he sits down and eats some rice with his wife in his lap. "Not to mention the whole sparking anyone who annoys her thing. I pity the village boys when she grows up."

Oh yes. So did Rin. "That's right." Sasuke nods smugly. "I doubt any stalkers are going to harass her once she starts throwing a few fireballs or Chidoris at them."

"Sassy, you're a conceited bastard sometimes." Suigetsu rolls his eyes at the other man. "Just because the girls chased you around when you were a kid doesn't meant the boys will do the same for Mikoto."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Are you trying to say that my daughter isn't chase able?" Oh boy. This wouldn't end well.

Mercifully, Jugo steps in and quickly. The man was truly massive. There were times when Rin wondered if the orange haired ninja had some giant's blood in him, but apparently he was fully human.

Fully human and the group's peacekeeper. "Sasuke, I doubt that's what Suigetsu meant." He smiles at the other man. "Mikoto is a beautiful girl. Everyone knows that."

Jugo certainly played his part to perfection. He also claimed he was Sasuke's shield. Rin didn't entirely understand what that meant or why, but the young woman understood the most important parts. Jugo was very protective of her husband.

"She's already smarter than Dickless too." Sai smiles pleasantly.

That's when Mikoto abandons her pursuit of Naruot and walks over to Sai. "Bad." She taps his face with her chubby little he hand. "Bad." Said chubby hand was now tapping his mouth. "Soap. Soap."

Rin laughs at that and walks over to her daughter. "Yes, he is bad and we should wash out his mouth with soap." She smiles and scoops the child up as Sasuke walks over to them and wraps his arms around the two of them.

"That might be a little extreme though." Sasuke smirks. "You never washed my mouth out with soap and I've said far worse than that."

"Sasuke!" Rin squeaks and blushes as red as his tomatoes. "Not in front of Mikoto!" To which her daughter shoots her a confused look and Rin groans.

Honestly, what was she going to do with him? Maybe, it was time to visit Sesshomaru's dungeon and teach him a lesson. It seemed to work rather well for Lord Sesshomaru whenever he felt it was necessary to 'discipline' Kagura.

* * *

Garuda was bragging again and it was driving Aoda bonkers. He couldn't believe this. The hawk was still going on about it.

_"That was some good wine."_ The bird was flying around him smugly. _"Thanks for that and isn't Mikoto such a beautiful, baby GIRL?"_

The other Summon was clearly bound and determined never to let Aoda live this down. Alright. So he had been wrong and the hawk got some wine. Big deal. Did Garuda have to taunt him about it constantly? It just didn't seem very fair to him.

"You got lucky." The serpent shakes his head and tries his best not to groan. "It was a fifty-fifty shot. Don't let it go to your head." Though it was clearly already far too late for that.

Garuda just squawks smugly in response. He might be a hawk, but the bird was positively crowing and strutting about like a peacock. Actually, now that Aoda thought about it there were quite a few bird similes and metaphors that came in handy during situations like this.

The bird streaks through the sky. _"It wasn't luck."_ Riding high on his victory, no doubt. _"It was skill."_

Pft. Skill. It was a lucky guess. That was all. Aoda would get it next time. He knew there would be a next time because Sasuke and Rin were very much in love. It was only a matter of time before another Hatchling arrived.

He did adore Mikoto though. The snake just wished that he could somehow telepathically gag his fellow Summon. Then things would be much easier for him. At least that way he wouldn't have to listen to the other Summon gloat so damn much over a lucky guess.

"Whatever you say." The reptile sighs as he stretches out. "We should go and check on them. You know how much Mikoto loves to ride on us."

It was true. The child was absolutely fearless. A trait that she had gotten from her mother and father in equal measure. Such a fine Hatchling.

_"Alright."_ Garuda nods as the two of them make their way towards the group.

It wouldn't take long to get there. After all, he and Garuda were both very fast. Now, if only the hawk could fly as fast as he could run his mouth. Then they'd be even faster than the Fourth Hokage was.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiles as he watches Rin, Mikoto, and Sasuke embrace. It was a tender scene and so were his feelings towards the Wind Mistress at the moment.

"I've told mother about our good news." He walks over to Kagura and caresses her cheek. "She was rather surprised, but elated. I imagine that she'll have quite a grand celebration planned for the two of us when we get back."

Inuyasha shoots the Lord of the West a puzzled look at that. A fact which causes Sesshomaru to smirk. It was always delightfully amusing to confuse his foolish brother.

"What are you talking about?" The half demon crosses his arms. "What is Lady Icicle so happy about?" The whelp reminded him of a child. A pouting child.

"Oh that's simple." Kagura smiles at Inuyasha. "I'm pregnant."

That was all that needed to be said for Inuyasha to land flat on his ass and for much laughter to result. Ah yes. Life was good. If Sesshomaru had known this was all that it took to leave his brother speechless, he would have sired a child years ago.

"You're kidding me." Inuyasha blinks in shock. "Sesshomaru is going to be a father? You can't be serious."

Naruto laughs at the dumbfounded look on the hybrid's face. "Yeah. That was about my reaction when I found out that Sasuke was going to be a father." A comment which draws quite the dirty look from the proud papa, Sesshomaru notes with amusement.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Kaede laughs softly. "Lord Sesshomaru and Kagura are Mates now and I'm quite certain that Lady Sachi will be more than happy to help with the delivery." That was true. The woman was a healer. That was her job.

Kagura smiles as she leans into Sesshomaru's embrace. His Mate had become surprisingly cuddly since they realized she had been expecting. Normally, the woman was more of a seductress than anything else. That had changed for now, but he knew it wouldn't last long. She enjoyed those cuffs too much for that.

"Your mother is going to spoil this child rotten." The ruby eyed woman laughs.

That was true. Lady Inukimi would indeed spoil their pup rotten. That was fine though. It would give her something to focus on besides nagging him.

Sesshomaru nods in agreement. "That she most assuredly is." There was no doubt about that much.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mikoto giggles. "Birdie! Snakey!" She could see them. Garuda was high in the sky and Aoda was coming towards them.

She loved Daddy's pets. Almost as much as she loved Daddy and Mommy. Daddy and Mommy were the best, but they also had nice friends. Nice friends who liked to cuddle her and give her presents.

Well except for the one with the creepy smile. She didn't particularly for him. "Snakey! Birdie!" That was fine though. She'd just spark 'Sai' if he touched her. He deserved it for smiling at her all creepy like.

"Looks like they wanted to join the party." Sasuke chuckles as Garuda makes a dramatic descent from the sky and Aoda barrels towards them.

Daddy's pets were really fast. She was still so slow. It was frustrating. Mikoto knew that it would be very hard to catch the Loser at this rate, but she was getting better. Now, she only fell down half the time.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke and Mistress Rin." Aoda smiles at them as he slides over to Mikoto. "Would Mistress Mikoto like a ride on my back? We can go around quickly in circles and then she can fly on Garuda, if she likes."

That sounded like fun. So Mikoto wobbles over to the snake and tries to crawl onto his back. "WAHHH!" Unfortunately, his scales were a bit slippery and it was just too high.

"It's alright." Sasuke chuckles as he scoops her up and onto him. "I've got you." It was Daddy to the rescue!

Rin smiles and gets behind Mikoto. "So do I." Mommy too. Oh this was going to be lots of fun. They were going to go for a ride together.

"Wee!" Mikoto giggles happily as the massive snake takes off in circles.

Faster and faster. They were going so fast that everyone was a blur. That was what made it fun though.

"Aoda, slow down a little bit." Rin laughs at the Summon. "We don't want to make her too dizzy and she still has to ride on Garuda."  
The reptile slowly slows down, but that didn't make it any less fun. This was always so cool.

"You sure she's yours, Sasuke?" Naruto laughs at his friend. "She seem too perky to be your kid. Then again, I guess that it might be Rin's influence on her."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and swats the other man upside the head. "You're such a Loser. I doubt you would even know what to do with your kunai, if you wanted to have a kid." Daddy did that a lot.

They both did. Naruto and Sasuke were always play fighting about something. Mommy always told her not to worry though. That they wouldn't actually hurt each other. Well at least not too badly.

"Some things will never change." Kakashi chuckles as he flips another page of his book. "Sasuke and Naruto will always fight like cats and dogs."

Suigetsu moves closer to the silver haired man. "They won't let me teach the kid how to use a sword yet. So I guess it's best just to let her ride the bird." he shakes his head. "I'm a bit bored though. So what are you reading about?"

That question for some reason causes Kakashi to look embarrassed and Mikoto just giggles as Aoda pulls to a stop. That's when Garuda comes closer and so does Daddy.

"Alright." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Well it's been fun visiting the Western Castle and everything, but we should probably head home. We're trying to get Mikoto to stick to her sleep schedule."

Mikoto didn't entirely understand what he just said. She understood the most important parts though. The one year old understood the word home. They were going home.

"Take care!" Jugo's voice was easily distinguished in a chorus of other voices. "Fly safe."

Sasuke chuckles at that as Rin sits in his lap and Mikoto is placed in her mother's lap. "We always do." He looks down at Aoda. "Make sure to meet us at home. Garuda, you know where we're going."

That must have been true because the big birdie flies them off really fast. "Wee!" This was fun. Mikoto really loved flying like this. With her Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke smiles as he and Rin finally manage to put Mikoto to sleep. "She never sleeps unless she hears a story first." He shakes his head in amusement.

Mikoto was such a good child, but she really did insist on doing things in her way. That meant, that she always wanted to hear a fairy tale before she dozed off. They were lucky though.

Their precious bundle of joy was perfectly healthy and she rarely fussed. Not only that, but she even zapped Sai with Chidoris and called Naruto Loser. Honestly, what could be better than that.

"That's true." Rin smiles at Sasuke sweetly as she kisses him. "She's just like me though. Mikoto just loves her happy endings."

That was true. So did Sasuke. He had never expected to get one himself, but the former ninja certainly wasn't going to complain about his good luck.

"Yeah." He chuckles at that as he kisses his wife back. "I'm really glad that Aoda managed to figure out how to bring them back and forth." Now, they had the best of both worlds.

The world that had given him everything and his best friend who saved him. Sasuke didn't have to choose. He could have his adorable family here and he could still see his best friend and his teams. Everything had worked out perfectly.

Rin smiles at Sasuke as she leads him to their bedroom. "I'm glad too." She really did have the sweetest smile. "Sasuke, there is something that I should tell you."

Oh. He already knew. "Rin, I know." He chuckles as he kisses her forehead. "Last time it was strawberries and this time it's blueberries." Sasuke had already known as soon as she started eating a suspicious amount of them.

His wife blinks up at him. He must have stunned her. Good. It was always amusing to stun the beautiful woman.

"Oh good." She smiles at him and places his hand on her still flat stomach. "Are you happy about us having a second child?"

Sasuke grins and spins her around excitedly. "I'm thrilled. I always wanted a large family." He smirks as a thought occurred to him. "This also gives Aoda another chance to win the gender bet with Garuda."

That makes his wife laugh. "Mmm. I guess that's true." Rin laughs as Sasuke sets her on the bed and she pulls him on top of her. "Do you ever miss it? I know I've asked you before, but you've been in our world for awhile now. Do you ever miss the place you came from?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I have no reason to." He kisses her and smiles. "My friends can travel back and forth at their leisure and besides this world gave me something that the other world couldn't."

"What do you mean by that?" Rin shoots him a confused look.

What hadn't this world given him was the better question? "A chance to turn over a new leaf. A chance to start over and be whoever I wanted without any judgments." He kisses her cheek. "A chance to find love and to start a family. That's something I probably wouldn't have gotten back there."

Rin sighs as she embraces him. She felt bad for him. Sasuke could tell, but really there was no reason to feel that way. He had gotten everything that he had ever wanted and more.

"I'm sorry that the old world wasn't as nice to you as this one." She kisses his cheek. "Though you know that we love you. You have people who care about you here and in the other world."

"I know." Sasuke smiles at her. "I love all of you as well, but I wasn't going to give up this opportunity for anything. I think that I knew that I loved you even back then. Back when you healed me."

He had been a stranger. Rin hadn't owed him anything and yet, she hadn't hesitated. The woman had shown kindness and mercy to a complete stranger in a land that was known to be ravaged by war. Her heart was pure. Unlike his and yet, somehow they complimented each other perfectly.

"I think I knew back then too." She giggles. "Just try not to teach our children the Fireball Jutsu before they're out of their Terrible Twos."

Sasuke smirks at that. That was a rather amusing thought. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try." After all, Mikoto could already use the Chidori to a certain extent. There was no telling what her siblings would be capable of.

"Good." She smiles at him. "That's all I want. You to try and for our family to be happy."

"I think we can manage that." Sasuke smiles at her as wraps the blankets around them. "Now, get some sleep. If this one is anything like their sister, they'll be kicker sooner than you think."

That comment causes Rin to groan and Sasuke to chuckle. She was so adorable when she pouted. That was really just one of the many reasons why he loved her and it was because Sasuke loved her, that he had been able to turn over a new leaf. Something that he knew he would never regret doing because here in this world, he had found something that he never thought possible for someone like him. Love.


End file.
